Gundam SEED Red vs Blue
by Nexus Gundam
Summary: During the battle against the Federal Army, the Reds, Blues, and Felix find a way out but in using it not only did they enter a new universe but they entered a universe where people used giant robots called mobile suits and a war against people either labeled Naturals or Coordinators. How will the universe react when they go into battle against the army of the Reds and the Blues?
1. Welcome to a new universe

"Hello" English talk

'_What?'_ Thoughts

"_NO" _Flashback

"**Engaging target."** Robot talking

'_**What the hell?'**_ Robot thinking

"**FIRING MAIN CANNON." **Freckles talking

"(Hello)" Spanish translations talk

'_(Idiot)' _Spanish translations thought

* * *

In the middle of a canyon that is covered with remains of a crashed ship located on an unknown planet in the middle of nowhere was a small group of men in different colored armor standing off against a large amount of soldiers wearing white armor. The men wearing the multi colored armor were known simply as the reds and the blues or as some would like to call them either the Blood Gulchers or the Blood Gulch crew along with 2 combat AI fighting each other and two mercenaries with one fighting with the Blood Gulchers while the other was fighting with the soldiers in white armor. The soldiers standing in front of the reds and blues were known simply as the Federal Army of Chorus with all of them armed with full automatic assault rifles.

The leader of the Federal Army was a mercenary who as many say calls himself by the name of his armor. The man Locus wore black armor with sage green highlights and was armed with a sniper rifle and a SAW (Squad Automatic Weapon).

Most of the reds and blues wore the same type of armor which was Mark VI armor but the mercenary wore different armor which consisted of a soldier chest piece, scout helmet, and Venator shoulder pads with different gauntlets and legs.

Armed with mainly a shotgun was a man wearing red armor that covered him from head to toe with a gold visor. This was Sarge the leader of the Red team.

A soldier wearing orange armor with a three burst combat rifle was Dexter Grif.

Standing next to Grif was a soldier wearing maroon colored armor while also armed with a three burst combat rifle. This was Dick Simmons.

Like the two other soldiers armed with a three burst combat rifle was former Project Freelancer agent Washington wearing black armor with some yellow highlights.

Standing with the reds wearing Pink armor "Its lightish-red!" Hey don't break the fourth wall you idiot! Anyway wearing the pink armor was Franklin Donut armed with a three burst combat rifle.

The mercenary standing with the two teams armed with a DMR (Designated Marksman Rifle) wearing black and orange armor was known simply as Felix.

A soldier wearing aqua colored armor with an energy sword hilt on his hip and armed with a DMR was Lavernius Tucker.

Another soldier wearing blue armor and armed with a full automatic assault rifle wearing the same armor as the others though he wore a different helmet which was actually a Mark V helmet. This was Michael J. Caboose.

The two combat AI fighting each other were using Mantis class assault mechs with one being damaged while the other wasn't as much.

The one in the damaged Mantis was a Red team built robot AI called Lopez 2.0 or as the reds call him Dos.0 even though he wanted to kill them while the one controlling the second Mantis was the AI that Caboose called Freckles.

The two groups stood there in silence waiting for one to make the move.

"**ENGAGING TARGET."** Freckles says in a mechanical voice as Washington rose his rifle and took the shot sending three bullets into the face of a Federal soldier which then spark the battle. The Federal army opens fire.

"Get to cover!" Wash shouted as he charges forwards, and the Blood Gulch crew do the same. Grif takes cover behind a metal barricade and opens fire. Tucker moves behind the barricade and prepares to engage. Simmons and Sarge dart behind the Scorpion tank, firing their weapons. The Federal Army soldiers rush forward, while Locus cloaks himself. Meanwhile, Freckles and Lopez 2.0 are engaged in their own battle. Freckles fires a rocket, but Lopez 2.0 ducks, the rocket sailing over his head.

"(Missed bitch)" Dos.0 says taunting Freckles.

Freckles responded by firing his gun turret hitting Dos.0's shields. "(Ow!)"

"Freckles, be careful!" Caboose called out, watching his pet advance towards Dos.0.

"Dammit!" Wash growled. "We need something to draw their fire!"

Sarge and Simmons peeked from behind the tank and swopped knowing glances.

"Simmons?" Sarge asked

"Shotgun!" Simmons replied

At once, Sarge climbed into the main cabin while Simmons took position behind the turret next to the cannon. Sarge then drove the tank in front of the Blue Base, right in the path of some Feds.

"'Tanks' for dropping by, dirtbags, but its high time you left!" Large hits the button, firing the cannon right over the Feds' heads.

"Still inverted, sir." Simmons pointed out.

"Right" Sarge lowered the cannon down a bit and fired it again, this time taking the soldiers out.

"Woohoo!" Simmons cheered "Yeah! Suck it… evil… soldier dudes!"

On a rocky spire, Locus observed the tank and frowned. "Huh…" He then pulled out a small pistol-like weapon and cloaked again.

Below him, a Warthog-Class jeep armed with a rocket launcher turret came barreling out of a tunnel and came to a stop behind three more Feds who uncloaked.

"Heavy artillery!" Felix warned

"What?" Tucker gasped. "Where did that come from?"

"They must be getting in through the caves!" Wash realized.

As the blues retreated back, Sarge turned the tank's cannon and fired, but the shot went wide and the Warthog's gunner turned the turret towards him. "Ruh-roh!"

But before the gunner could fire, a glowing cube landed right on the jeeps bonnet and with a flash of light, the Warthog vanished. The soldiers stared in amazement and looked around puzzled, when another cube landed next to them, dropping down right on top of their heads.

"Boosh!" Grif cheered from a hidden alcove. "Future cubes, bitches!"

Wash's eyes widen at the sight. "What was that?"

"Future cubes!" Donut replied. "The cubes of the future!"

"I still think they'd be better with grenades!" Sarge called out.

"Oh, kiss my ass!" Grif bellowed, before being driven back by the feds gunfire.

Wash was about to fire at the soldiers, when a missile shot past him and hit the cliff behind them. Caboose then gasped in horror. "Freckles!"

Wash turned and saw Freckles firing his gun at Dos.0, who was firing missiles back. "(Stop shooting me and let me kill you!)"

He fired another missile, hitting Freckles on the nose and making his shields flare wildly. **"SHIELDS CRITICAL."**

"We have to help him!" Caboose cried

Alright!" Wash replied. "Let's grab some explosives and-"

Donut held out a hand, stopping Wash in his tracks. "Wait. I know what to do." He then grabbed two future cubes and ran towards the battling robots.

"What the…" Wash shook his head. "Just cover him!"

At the moment, Dos.0 fired another missile and hit Freckles again, damaging his outer hull. **"SHIELDS FAILING."**

Sensing victory was at hand, Dos.0 stomped closer to the wounded Mantis. "(You should have joined me, Freckles. They would have bowed down to us as their Robot Overlords. But now…)" He raised his missile turret. "(You must be destroyed.)"

"Alright, that's enough!" A voice rang out.

Dos.0 turned his upper body around to see Donut standing behind him, aiming his magnum pistol towards him. "Don't make me hurt you."

Dos.0 gave a mechanical laugh. "You? Hurt _me_? I'd like to see you try… _Pinky_.)"

Donut narrowed his eyes. "(I'm not pink. _I'm lightish-red_.)"

"(Wait!)" Dos.0 took a step back. "(YOU SPEAK SPANISH?)"

"(Yes! Just not very well!)" With that, Donut took out a future cube and hurled it at Dos.0's feet.

"(SON OF A BITCH!)" Dos.0 yelled, moments before he was sucked into the light.

Donut turned and threw the cube towards the red base. It flew across the canyon and landed right in the middle of the minefield. Dos.0 barely emerged from the cube before setting off the mines and getting destroyed in a massive explosion.

As the smoke rose into the sky, Donut folded his arms and nodded. "(Say hello to Robot Satan, you teriyaki pencil circus!)"

"Seriously, he has an incredible arm." Tucker breathed

"Okay, it wasn't a volcano," Grif called out "But I'm still taking credit for the idea!"

"INCOMING!" Sarge yelled out, reversing the tank back towards the Blue Base.

As Wash ran over to them, he could see the tank had taken some serious damage but Simmons was still firing the turret at approaching Feds. "Sarge, are you okay?"

"Having the time of my life!" Sarge whooped. "The tank's pretty beat up."

"They just keep coming!" Simmons cried

Just then, Locus decloaked behind a rock pillar, took aim with the pistol-thing and fired a cartridge out, hitting the side of the tank.

As the cartridge started flashing and beeping, Grif immediately recognized it as the one he'd hit Doc with back on the ship, but Felix gasped in alarm. "Get out of the tank!"

Both Sarge and Simmons leapt out and ran off after Wash as the beeping came faster and faster. Seconds later, KABOOOOOMMMM! The round exploded in a blaze of fire, destroying the tank.

"Dammit!" Wash shouted

"Holy shit, those things explode?!" Grif gasped.

The Donut came up to them. "Did you guys see me?"

"Yes, now put those skills of your to work and start tossing-" Wash paused to duck a sniper round. "-some grenades!"

"On it!" Donut ran into the base and onto the gravity lift, which took him up to the balcony. He then pulled out some frag grenades and started tossing them towards the Feds. "You get a bomb, and you get a bomb, and you get a bomb, and you get a bomb,. We all get bombs!"

Freckles came stomping over the Base, his body badly damaged from the battle with Dos.0. **"ENERGY LEVELS CRITICAL."**

"Guys, Freckles is in trouble!" Caboose called out "Uh, he looks tired."

"Fuck that! Tucker yelled "Hook him up to the ship. It's got plenty of power!"

"Oh, I can do that!" Simmons grabbed a cable, ran over to Freckles and climbed into his cabin. Once he'd plugged one end into the Mantis's cabin, he jumped out and ran into the base, trailing the cable behind him.

"Felix, where's that back-up?" Wash yelled

"I don't know!" Felix raised his hard-light shield deflecting a sniper round and then he raised his DMR and fired at the Feds. "Fucking assholes!"

"Uh, I'm running out of cubes!" Grif called out.

"Just hold on a little longer!" Wash ordered. "We'll soon get Freckles back online."

Just then, Simmons poked his head out over the balcony. "Uh, Wash? That might be a problem!"

Wash growled in frustration then he got up and ran towards the base. "I'll be right back! Cover me!"

"Okay!" Tucker leapt behind the turret and opened fire on the approaching Feds. "SUCK MY BAAAAALLLSSSS!"

Inside, Wash ran into the computer room where Simmons was waiting. "I hooked up Freckles, but for some reason, he's not getting any power!"

"What do you mean?" Wash snapped "We should have plenty!"

"I know, but it's all being diverted somewhere else! I don't know what it could be."

"Well where's it all going?"

Simmons typed quickly on the computer and then frowned. "Red Base?"

"Uh oh." Donut came into the room, looking very nervous. "I, uh, think I know what it might be."

At that very moment, at the Red Base, the computer's download progress bar did another cluck over to shot it was 57% complete.

Back at Blue, Base Wash grabbed Donut by the chest-plate and pulled him forward. "Downloading a picture on Basebook is draining our entire power supply!?"

"It's a very high-quality picture." Donut replied

"HOW DOES THAT EVEN MAKE SENSE?!" Wash roared

"We've gotta cancel the download!" Simmons yelled

"But we're pinned down," Donut cried, pulling out of Wash's grip "How are we supposed to-"

Suddenly one of the grenades on Donut's back exploded and with a cry of pain, he was thrown to the floor.

"DONUT!" Both Wash and Simmons screamed.

Wash looked out and just spotted Locus as he switched on his cloak. He realized that Locus must have shot the grenade with a sniper round and set it off. Wash knelt next to the motionless Donut. The pink private's shoulder was scorched black, and his head was lolled to the side.

"Is he dead?" Simmons breathed, on the verge of tears.

Wash put his hand on Donut's neck to feel for a pulse. "No, but he's unconscious."

Simmons sighed in relief. "Good, because I did not want to go through that shit again."

"Felix, we're a man down!" Wash yelled out the window. "Where is that back-up?"

"They should be here in a few minutes." Felix replied

Tucker looked up from the turret as Wash yelled back "We don't have a few minutes! If we can't get Freckles online, we don't stand a chance!"

"Such bullshit…" Tucker turned back towards the canyon and as he did, he suddenly remembered the words he and Wash had exchanged while he'd been training.

"_Why do we have to train so much?" "I'm trying to help you!" "Help us with what? Defending against attack? No one is going to attack us!" "You never know if someone, or something, will attack."_

Tucker's eyes widen at that last thought. It was all so clear now, Wash wasn't paranoid at all, and someone _was_ attacking them now! He suddenly felt guilty about berating his leader making him run those drills, but at the same time, he knew that the fate of the Reds and Blues rested with him.

His face set into a determined look as he grabbed his discarded rifle while his swords was still on his hop before he charged off into the canyon.

"Hey!" Grif yelled "Where are you going?"

Wash looked up and gasped. "Tucker!"

But the aqua soldier ignored him as he darted through the canyon. As he ran, he could feel a strength in his legs he never knew he had.

Two Feds poked their heads out from cover, but Tucker barely paused as he pulled out his rifle and shot them in the head. "Boosh!"

A row of mines blocked his way ahead and another soldier armed with a minigun stepped out from behind a rock and ready to stop him in his tracks. But instead, Tucker put on a burst of speed and jumped right over the mines and over the soldier. Before the Fed could react, Tucker raised his rifle and fired at the mines, setting them off and taking out the soldier. "Boo-ya!"

As he reached the base, a Fed appeared at the doorway but Tucker drew out his sword, switched it on and cut down the soldier. "And swish!"

He then ran into the computer room and approached the screen, still showing the picture downloading. "Fuck you, Basebook!" And with a swing of his sword, the computer was destroyed.

Back at Blue Base, the Computer there flashed two new messages: Recharging in progress… Project: Travel activating…

"He did it! Simmons cheered focusing on the recharge "We're getting powered!"

Below them, Freckles slowly raised his head. **"Charging."**

At Red Base, Tucker had stepped outside when he heard a click behind his head. "Freeze!"

Tucker whirled around to see that a Fed had crept up behind him and was now aiming a rifle at his head. "Oh crap!"

"You and your friends have caused us a lot of trouble," The Fed sneered. "Now lay down your weapon-" Suddenly a shot rang out and the Fed let out a gasp and fell to the ground dead.

"What the hell?" Tucker turned again and spotted a suit of brown armor stepping into the room, holding a pistol out.

"Pendejo" The person retorted in Spanish.

"Dos.0?" Tucker gasped.

"(No, idiot.)" The soldier retorted.

Tucker recognized the voice at once. "Lopez! That was fucking awesome! Where'd you get that body?"

Lopez bowed his head slightly. "(I took it from an annoying moron.)"

"I don't know what you just said, but that's great," Tucker beamed, patting Lopez's shoulder. "Now let's get out of here!"

As Lopez followed Tucker back to Blue Base, he gave a derisive snort. "(Psh. 'Dos.0.' I'm Lopez the Heavy. Bitch.)"

Back at Blue Base, Freckles slowly got to his feet. **"SHIELDS AT TWENTY FIVE PERCENT."**

With Freckles being recharged, the Reds and Blues spirits rose just as high.

Sarge climbed onto the top of a box and fired his shotgun, taking some encroaching Feds. "Ha! Take that, you seemingly infinite number of soldiers!"

"Yeah!" Grif cheered as he, Simmons, and even Caboose surprisingly shot down some soldiers. "How's it fee to get your asses kicked by a bunch of losers?... Wait."

"Everyone together!" Wash yelled from the balcony." We can do this!"

But in the corner, Locus had uncloaked and was aiming a powerful railgun right at the group. "No. You can't."

Inside the Blue Base the computer the message that said: Project Travel engage…

The entire canyon shook and everyone lost their footing including Locus who fell onto his back firing his weapon into the air.

"What the hell was that?" Grif asked getting up.

Wash held the wall for support before he looked at the computer seeing Project Travel. A flash catches his attention and he turns to see a portal open.

"Project Travel? I heard that it was in the experimental stage but I didn't expect it to be on the ship." Wash muttered before looking outside.

"Everyone get in here I have a way out! Felix call your friends and tell them that we have a way out of the canyon and we're taking it!"

Felix nods his head before he shoots a Fed in the face before he and Wash pick Donut up since he was unconscious.

The Reds and Blues run into the building which was where Freckles was being recharged.

"Everyone this is likely the only way out so it's either this or we continue fighting the Feds!" Wash shouted over the gunfire.

Tucker arrives with Lopez and the group aims their weapons at him.

"Woah wait guys its Lopez!" Tucker yelled getting in between the group and Lopez.

They hear an explosion and they turn to see another Warthog come through.

"Well what do you guys think? Portal?... Or Feds?" Wash asked gesturing the two.

"Portal!" Everyone automatically shouted.

"Alright on three we all run through and Freckles you're coming with us." Wash said to the Mantis which stood up with little effort.

"**SHIELDS AT FORTY SEVEN PERCENT."** The robot says before it stood in front of the group.

"Alright, one… two… three!" Wash shouted before they all ran through the portal unknowingly that when they did it overloaded the power supply of the crash site causing it to explode in a nuclear-like explosion killing all the Feds and Locus leaving the entire Canyon barren of life while somewhere else the Blood Gulchers, Washington, Freckles, and Felix have an adventure that will be in front of them.

* * *

**Unknown location**

"Ow!"

Son of a bitch!"

"Motherfucker!"

"Jesus!"

"Ouchy!"

"My back!"

"Damn it!"

The reds, blues and Felix lied on the ground in a pile due to the fact of how they came out of the portal but when Freckles came through he was floating through the air.

"What the fuck?!" Simmons yelled from the bottom of the pile, "Who the fuck is touching my cod plate? Is Donut in here!?"

"Sorry." He now conscious pink soldier apologized as he managed to get out of the pile of armor and limbs. "Hey, where are we?"

Everyone stood up once they got out of the pile the created but as they did they started to float around.

"Ah why isn't there any gravity?!" Tucker shouted before he smashes head first into the ceiling.

"Alright let's look to see where we are before we make another decision because that portal has to have sent us somewhere." Wash said and everyone agreed.

"Wait I just remembered something." Grif said catching everyone's attention.

"What happened to Doc?" Grif asked before his last cube started to act up with sparks.

"Whoa Grif that portal must have messed up the future cube on you!" Donut shouted taking several steps back before Grif took the cube out and threw it not knowing that it was set to B. When the cube hits the ceiling a flash happened before they hear a familiar cry before a familiar soldier in purple armor sails through the air crashing onto the ground.

"DOC!" Everyone shouted

"Oh what happened? All I remember was Grif throwing a future cube and then nothing." Doc said rubbing his helmet covered head before he noticed he was floating. "And what happened to the gravity?!"

"Well it appears that when he had it set to B and sent you to whatever but when he reset it to A it did nothing so if he put it to B then you would come back." Sarge said and everyone looked at him.

"What?"

"Hey guys you may want to take a look at this?" Donut's voice is heard and they all look to see Donut looking out a window.

They approach him before they stop looking out to see… Earth.

"What the hell?"

"How did we get from Chorus to Earth?" Felix asked taking off his helmet to show… a 15 year old kid with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Felix!? You're a kid?!" Was the thoughts of everyone in the room.

"What the fuck?! I was twenty five last time I checked!" Felix shouted in surprise.

"Uh guys…" Everyone turned to see… Grif and he had his helmet off to show that he was also 15 with brown hair and brown eyes.

"What in bin and jerry?!" Sarge shouted before everyone took they're helmets off to show that they all de-aged.

"How the hell did we get younger?!" Sarge shouted cause right now he was a 17 year old with silver hair and green eyes.

"I don't know but I actually appreciate being younger again!" Tucker shouted. He was now a 15 year old with black skin, brown hair, and blue eyes.

"It must have been that portal." Wash said as he let his helmet float around. He was 16 with brown hair and dark eyes.

"It have to agree and this might actually be good for us." Donut said from his spot as he continued to stare out the window. Donut was now 14 with black hair and blue eyes.

"Why is everything floating around?" Caboose asked in his regular idiot manner. Caboose was 13 with blonde hair and green eyes.

"I don't know but shouldn't we find the gravity generator?" Simmons asked as he floated next to the door. Simmons had brown hair with blue eyes.

"Uh Simmons didn't you have a cybernetic eye?" Grif asked before Doc started scanning Simmons. Doc was now 15 with surprisingly purple hair and blue eyes.

"It seems that the portal not only de-aged us but it also regrew his organs and vaporized his cybernetics." Doc said looking at his scanners.

"That would explain why I had to breathe again." Simmons said looking surprised.

Everyone explores the ship before Wash finds a terminal.

"Hey Simmons can you see if you can activate this terminal?" Wash asked though he thought _'Why does this place seem familiar?'_

"Sure just give me two minutes." Simmons said before he went to work.

"Hey guys I just saw a huge rock field with giant robots!" Caboose shouted and Wash looked.

"I have to agree with Caboose on that one because even I saw the giant robots." Felix said as he followed them with his eyes widen.

"Where is it?" Wash asked.

"Sarge took Grif to pilot a dropship to pick it up and bring it here." Felix replied

"Got it!" Simmons shouted before the feel gravity return and as that happened they hear a cry of pain.

"Who turned the gravity back on!?" Donut's voice shouted through the ship.

"Hey Wash does this name sound familiar to you?" Simmons asked pointing to a screen before Wash strolled over and his eyes widen in surprise.

"What the hell!? We're on board the Mother of Invention! This is the HQ of Project Freelancer!" Wash shouted as Donut with Doc's help walked into the room.

"Wait if this is Project Freelancers base then does that mean their tech is here?" Felix asked

"I don't know it went missing many years ago with all hands." Wash said.

"You mean the sleeping people?" Caboose asked pointing to a corner and everyone turned to see 17 rotting corpses.

"Yep… them." Wash said with a hint of remorse.

* * *

**30 minutes later main hanger**

The Pelican Grif was piloting came with a giant robot that was missing its left arm and leg while its chest was open but not in a sign of shot open but more like pushed open.

In a row lied white coffins while only a single green coffin sat.

"I still don't know why we had to paint one green coffin with all of the coffins being white?" Grif said as he stood next to Sarge and Tucker while Simmons was in the robots cockpit.

"Shut up numb nuts this was to show a sign of respect!" Sarge said punching Grif in the stomach causing him to double over.

Everyone we are gathered here to pay our final respects to the soldiers who died doing their duty. Even though most of us have never met or known them we will show respect to them no matter what." Felix said before a hatch under the coffins opens and all 42 coffins fell down into space.

"That was the worst funeral ever… of all time." Wash said

"Alright back to work!" Sarge said as he turned around before he stepped on Grifs back pretending he was the ground and walked over him towards the giant robot.

"Hey did you find anything Simmons?" Sarge asked

Simmons poked his head out the cockpit saying "I managed to find out what this thing is. It is called a mobile suit designated as the ZGMF-515 CGUE. It is a mass produced model for a group called ZAFT which stands for Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty and not only that but I also have the local history... and the current events. Sir I think we need to assemble everyone."

Simmons looked at Sarge with a look of worry and Sarge was confused before he did what Simmons asked.

* * *

**2 minutes later meeting room**

"Alright what is so important that I had to come down here for?" Tucker asked as he came in but what everyone was looking at was that he was instead of armor was wearing workout gear and in his hand was his energy sword and they could also see some sweat on him meaning one thing… he was working out.

"Why the hell are you working out?" Grif asked

"Because we don't know what will happen and if we run into something that will kill us we have to be ready." Tucker said remembering his near death experience with C.T.

"He is right though let's see what Simmons found." Wash said

"Thanks and what I found was that we really aren't in our world." Simmons said before a slide comes up "We are in a new world where instead of the Anno Domini calendar it is the Cosmic Era calendar. There are two different sides right now at war with one another. One group is called the Earth Alliance mixed with many countries on Earth and the other is called ZAFT which stands for Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty which mostly have colonies up in space and yes they are space colonies. The war right now is not like the whole reds vs. blues but between genetics. There are people who have their genes manipulated before they were born called Coordinators and those that didn't are called Naturals. The two sides I mentioned before are mostly run by these two genetic groups. The Earth Alliance is made up of Naturals who despise Coordinators and 75 percent of ZAFT is made up of Coordinators. There is at the moment a war going on between the two sides with ZAFT having the advancement due to their mobile suits which is what the giant robot Grif and Sarge brought back is called.

"But how did this war start?" Felix asked

"Well most of the data was corrupted due to the fact that the mobile suit was damaged and from what I was able to find was that the EA destroyed an entire colony though it was done by mostly fanatics." Simmons says and Sarge growled.

"Wait there has to be a third side I mean there has to be a group where Naturals and Coordinators live in peace right?" Doc asked.

"Actually there is an island nation called Orb that is neutral in the war and the only way they would fight is if one of the two nations attacked them and from what I can tell is that Orb is actually a powerful nation." Simmons says bringing up a picture of said island nation.

"Hmm I don't know what to say about them." Sarge muttered under his breath.

"Well what else do you have?" Felix asked from his spot.

"Well what I was able to find was that the war has been going on for only a month so we should at the moment find a place to land the Invention so that we don't have to worry about supplies and we can also find people who want to join us in order to help control this ship."

"Couldn't we just hook Freckles up to the ship and have him control it?" Grif asked

"Well that is only a temporary solution but we need a crew in case we need to pull Freckles out into battle like we did with the Feds." Said Simmons

"Also I think we can upload his systems into that damaged CGUE so that he can control it since we don't have any mobile suits at the moment." Wash said causing everyone to look at him.

"Well what will our stop be?" Donut asked

"Well we have 3 options. Option 1 is to go to ZAFT where we would likely get shot at, option 2 is go to the EA where they arrest us thinking we are coordinators or 3 we can go to an Orb colony." Simmons said and everyone looked at each other.

"Well how about Heliopolis?" Felix asked causing everyone to look at him.

"I stole a peak at the data and found locations and Heliopolis is the closest Orb space colony." Felix said showing a hologram which showed their location and the location of the 3 sides in different colors with ZAFT in red, EA in grey, and Orb in blue.

"Alright then Orb it is." Wash said standing up.

"Yeah finally we can actually go to civilization!" Grif shouted standing up.

Everyone starts walking out of the room but Wash stops to look out the window at Earth which also catches Sarge and Felix's attention.

"Hey Wash you okay?" Felix asked

"I don't know but I do know is that we may find ourselves in battle again." Wash said before everyone left the room.

* * *

**Author note: Hello people the story is now on and it took me 47 hours to work on this so please review or PM me. I know what your thinking but I thought it would be a good idea for the Reds and Blues to be younger and the other reason was because t****here will also be romance in this and the list on love lives will be up to you.**

**SargeX?**

**SimmonsX?**

**GrifX?**

**WashingtonX?**

**DonutX?**

**DocX?**

**FelixX?**

**CabooseX?**

**Ages of the Reds and Blues**

**Sarge: 17-18 year old with silver hair and green eyes**

**Tucker: 15-16 year old with black skin, brown hair, and blue eyes.**

**Wash: 16-17 years with brown hair and dark eyes.**

**Donut: 14-15 years old with black hair and blue eyes.**

**Caboose: 13-14 years old with blonde hair and green eyes.**

**Simmons: 15-16 years old with brown hair with blue eyes.**

**Doc: 15-16 with surprisingly purple hair and blue eyes.**

**Grif: 15-16 with brown hair and brown eyes**

**Felix: Age 15-16 with blond hair and blue eyes**

**Also if anyone wants me to put in characters from the other RvB seasons (Not Sister) then please send revies or PM's.**


	2. False Peace

"Hello" English talk

'_What?'_ Thoughts

"_NO" _Flashback

"**Engaging target."** Robot talking

'**_What the hell?'_** Robot thinking

"**FIRING MAIN CANNON." **Freckles talking

"(Hello)" Spanish translations talk

'_(Idiot)' _Spanish translations thought

* * *

(Gundam SEED Red vs. Blue opening)

(Shows the remains of a space colony as a robotic bird flies through the remains before it shows the Strike Gundam fly back avoid some bullets before it blocks some missiles which explode when striking the shield before it flies out of the smoke raising its rifle before it shows the Earth behind it while the title appears in front of the Strike (**Gundam SEED Red vs. Blue**)

**Surechigai isogu tabini **(Shows The Reds, Blues, and Felix standing in front of their respective mobile suits)

**Butsukeai chigireau **(Shows Kira and Athrun in the middle of a destroyed city)

**Tagai no hane no itami **(Shows Murrue and Natarle on the bridge of the Archangel)

**Kanjiteiru** (Show Rau Le Creuset and Mu La Flaga)

**Sabishiisa ni yogoreta ude de daita** (Shows Yzak with the Duel behind him before it switches to show Dearka with the Buster)

**Sore igai no nanika o shiranai kara** (Shows Nicol with the Blitz behind him before it shows Athrun with the Aegis transforming from mobile armor into a mobile suit)

**Tsunagaru shunkan mezameru eien**(Shows the Mother of Invention before it shows the Reds and Blues in the hanger with large shadows behind them before yellow eyes flash in the darkness)

**Machi kogareru** (Shows the crew of the Archangel before it shows glimpses of the Duel, Buster, Blitz, Aegis, before showing all of the Reds and Blues mobile suits)

**Hayasugiru toki no **(Shows Mu's Moebius Zero engage a GINN before it its mobile turrets damage it)

**Matataki ni sarasarete** (Shows Kira before the crew of the Archangel fade in as well as the reds and blues)

**Hitori de wa todokanai** (Shows images of the reds and blues with their respective mobile suits)

**Negainante **(Shows the reds and blues mobile suits fighting a space battle while the Mother of Invention fires its MAC cannon)

**Kiesou na kotoba jya** (Shows the Reds and Blues on the Archangel with Kira and his friends)

**Karami au netsu o tsutaetai shinjitsu o** (Shows the Reds and Blues in combat with ZAFT GINNS before it switches to show the Strike in combat with a white CGUE)

**Dare kara mamoreba ii** (Shows the Moebius Zero fly through space with the reds and blues mobile suits flying after it with both the Archangel and the Mother of Invention flying next to one another)

**Kimi ga itsu ka hoshi gatta omoi ga** (The Archangel opens its mobile suit hatch showing the Strike Gundam before it shows Kira wearing a normal suit before one of the screens pops up showing the reds and blues in their respective armors with their helmets unpolarized giving him reassured looks before their visors polarize)

**Soko ni aru nara** (The Strike launches from the Archangel with the Aile pack before it freezes to show it along with the Moebius Zero and the Mother of Inventions mobile suits while the Archangel and Mother of Invention flew behind)

* * *

**11 months after arrival**

* * *

It has been a full eleven months since their arrival to this universe. In those 11 months Felix was officially a member of the reds and blues and they all took parts of the new group with Wash as a leader due to experience and skills during the attack by the Feds and everything has changed with the reds and blues.

After their repaired the CGUE they opened a simulator for practice where most failed while Grif had better control because of the fact that he was able to pilot a Hornet, Pelican, fighter, and any other kinds of vehicles. It took three months for the reds and blues to get the hang of controls but surprisingly it took Caboose an entire week to understand how to pilot the machine but it must have been thanks to Lopez installing a tutorial for people **(*Cough* Caboose *cough*)** who didn't even know how to close the cockpit.

During their time on the Mother of Invention everyone took jobs on the ship though Wash was made the captain for obvious reasons.

Donut was made the ships chef due to the fact that he was the only one who's cooking doesn't taste like soldier poison (Got that idea from Reconstruction chapter 4 and chapter 9) and during those eleven months he started manning up.

Grif was made the ships pilot due to the fact that he was able to pilot any type of vehicle and also the CGUE they had once it was rebuilt though Lopez had to install a Natural friendly OS which for Lopez took .2 seconds. (This is Lopez we're talking about! He was able to make a robot army WITH JUST HIS HEAD!) Grif was also forced to exercise after the battle due to the fact of his overweight appearance and at which point Sarge said 'Best day ever' whenever he saw Grif suffer during exercise even though Grif was becoming glad for the workout if only a little.

Simmons was made in charge of technology and tactical support due to his brains though he did have to ask Lopez for help in technology once in a while though he was also told to get out more due to the fact of the way he acts around people.

Lopez was made the ships engineer though during the third month Lopez upgraded their helmets so that they would actually understand him and he wouldn't have a problem talking to them because during the beginning of the second month when he tried to ask Simmons for a tool he almost blew up the Mother of Inventions reactor and he remains on the ship due to the fact he's a robot.

Caboose wasn't given a task because every task he was given always ended up getting someone hurt (IT ALWAYS HAPPENS SINCE SEASON 1 EPISODE 2) and the fact that he wouldn't understand how to do it.

Tucker was made the ships communications officer because he had experience in that field as well as the hand to hand combat expert because of his energy sword and since that day he took responsibility though he does have his moments like his lame catchphrase.

Sarge was made the weapons operator which Sarge took the job with zero problems because in his words 'If I can shoot it I don't have a problem'.

Felix was made the second in command due to the fact that he also had a level head as Wash.

During combat should they be required to use mobile suits Freckles was in full control of the Mother of Invention due to the fact that his physical shell was connected to said ship.

When they arrived at Heliopolis the only problem was finding a place to hide the Invention due to the fact of criminals, terrorists, and spies who would try to take it.

The Reds and Blues took civilians life but due to their current ages they were put into school while Sarge worked as a guard at a Morgenroete factory while also helping Washington and Felix's with sneaking Lopez into a Morgenroete facility to copy data on mobile suits being developed by both the EA and Orb but mostly units from what was called the Astray project after they retrieved some files that scientists were throwing away called the MBF-P00 M0 Astray while Felix told Lopez to make the Morgenroete creating what was designated as the G-weapons to make some more for some 'secret buyers' should the M0 Astray units Lopez would make get damaged.

During their time on Heliopolis the Reds and Blues befriended a young boy named Kira Yamato who was a first generation Coordinator but when he asked how they felt about Coordinators they responded by saying 'It doesn't matter on your genetics it only matters on the person not the genes.' And with those words Kira and both reds and blues became good friends.

Though what many don't know is that they're time of peace will come to an end soon.

* * *

**Mother of Invention**

* * *

During the eleven months the Mother of Invention also went through a refit with a mobile suit hanger as well as catapult deck to launch said mobile suits but also underwater capabilities because it was already able to fly in atmosphere.

At the moment Simmons and Donut were walking down a hallway. Simmons was wearing a maroon colored shirt with the reds symbol on the front with black pants while Donut wore a light red shirt and jeans.

Both men walked towards the door to the hanger before they reach the door where it opens and they see things either stationed or floating in the air due to no gravity in the hanger at the moment.

**BOOM**

"AAAAAHHHHH!" A red blur shot in front of them before a crashing sound is heard.

"Ahh… son of a bitch!" A gruff voice sounded as a familiar red armored soldier slowly floated out of a room with soot covering his armor.

The gravity in the hanger was shut down due to the fact that this was the mobile suit hanger and that with their size should they enter battle they didn't want the risk of hurting themselves from that height.

Sarge took his helmet off and wiped off the soot from the visor as he muttered "Lopez I need some help to work on the Blue Frames power supply."

"(The power is fine and if you mess with it anymore then you will likely blow us all up.)" The Spanish robot said.

"Fine be that way." Sarge said before he noticed both Simmons and Donut.

"What are you two doing here?" Sarge asked putting his helmet back on.

"We just came down to see how the M0 Astrays were doing sir." Simmons said with respect.

"Well come and see for yourself." Sarge said and the three men floated back into the hanger where standing in a roar stood fourteen machines.

The first mobile suit was an Astray which was colored was all blue with a beam rifle in its hands while on its hip was a single pistol.

The second mobile suit was also an Astray but was colored maroon with a single barreled beam rifle in hand with a single beam saber on its hip as well as a pistol while on its left arm was attached a prototype electrical weapon which would drain a mobile suit of all its power leaving it defenseless and easy for capture.

The third was another Astray which was aqua with armor that looked like it was meant for close combat while in its right hand was a beam rifle and on its left hip was a hip that looked similar to Tuckers energy sword.

The forth was another Astray and was pink with a pistol in its right arm with a beam saber on its left hip and a beam pistol on its right while on its left arm was a container which was a device that would allow the Astray to create electrical balls that act like grenades.

The fifth unit wasn't an Astray but it was the CGUE that they found in space 11 months ago. During its stay on the Invention the reds and blues did their own work on the machine which it now had a Hydrogen engine with its primary weapon being a repeating beam rifle, a beam saber, on its left arm were 5 missile barrels. It was pained forest green much like Freckles armor because the CGUE was meant to be used by Freckles during the right time.

While the other ten were M0 Astrays that were colored grey with red and blue trimming with see through visors covering the eyes.

"Wow this is impressive." Simmons said looking at the mobile suits.

"Why thank you though I still have to thank Morgenroete for throwing away the MBF-P00 schematics. Lopez was able to make 10 of the mass produce models but I asked him to focus on the custom frames. Though we haven't gotten the Red Mk2, Orange, Black orange, Black yellow, and Purple Frames finished though I don't think Doc would be fight because of his passivism." Sarge said with a smile.

"Hey Sarge hurry up we're supposed to meet Wash and Grif so we can go check up on the G-weapons that Morgenroete was making for their 'secret buyers' Felix said with a hint of humor as he walked in. Felix was wearing a black T-shirt with orange stripes and black pants.

"Alright let's go!" Sarge shouted running past him.

* * *

**Inside colony**

* * *

Inside the colony sat a young boy with brown hair and violet eyes working on a computer with some papers around him before a robot bird lands on his computer. The bird was his robotic pet made by an old friend of his.

"Birdy" The bird chirped

"Kira!" a voice shouted the now identified Kira.

Kira turns to see his friends Tolle, Miriallia, Grif, Wash, Sarge, and Felix walk towards him with Wash and Felix carrying backpacks while Sarge carried a duffle bag.

Grif, Wash, Sarge, and Felix were wearing civilian clothing though their wore different colored shirts with Sarge wearing blood red, Wash wearing black with yellow stripes like Felix, and Grif was wearing an all-orange shirt though Grif was also no longer fat with muscle and to his surprise some girls actually look at him even though he knew why.

"So this is where you're hanging out? Professor Kato been trying to get a hold of you." Said Tolle

"What again?" Kira asked

"He asked us to bring you to him right away." Miriallia said "Well are you assisting him on something else?"

"Too much "Kira replied putting the lab top on the table "I still haven't even finished going through the stuff he dumped on me yesterday."

"Hey what is this?" Wash asked walking up to look at the computer screen as they hear the sounds of gunfire.

"Some development on the news?" Tolle asked

"Yeah Taiwan apparently." Kira said before he brought up a screen which was CBN news.

"Hey isn't Taiwan close to Orb?" Wash asked

"But this is footage from last week so it must have already been taken." Grif said sitting on a wooden rail.

"Yeah" Kira shut off his computer.

"Do you think the homeland will be alright?" Miriallia asked

Kira's bird flew off into the sky.

"Sure, there's nothing to worry about. Oh their close by but our nation is neutral. Can't see Orb turning into a warzone." Said Tolle while Kira was more focused on Birdy.

"Really then I guess we're okay." Miriallia said while Kira was having a flashback.

"Kira?" Tolle said moving his face in front of Kira's causing him to cry out in surprise while leaping to the side accidentally hitting Grif and causing him to fall off the railing and onto his back where he lied there with his left leg twitching while Sarge was laughing at Grif's misery.

"Sorry Dexter." Kira apologized

"It's okay but how many times have I told you too just call me Grif?" Grif said getting up while rubbing the back of his head.

"What's up with you anyway? Let's go." Tolle said before the 7 leave.

* * *

**ZAFT forces Nazca-Class destroyer, Vesalius**

* * *

Captain Ades of the Nazca-Class Vesalius was on edge, he knew this was a bad idea as the small ships carrying the commando team headed towards Heliopolis. The fleet of 3 Laurasia-class frigates and 4 Nazca-class destroyers sat behind an asteroid hiding from sight. Despite his advice to wait for a reply from the Supreme Council on what to do, his commanding officer though was not one to be called patient.

"Try not to look so frustrated Ades." Said Rau Le Creuset, as he floated by him.

"Well I don't see any harm on waiting for a reply from the council." Before he could finish, Rau cut him off.

"It will be far too late. I have a sixth sense of these sort of things." The masked commander replied as he gently tossed a photograph of a strange mobile suit towards him. Whenever Ades had a discussion with, he always felt a chill go up his spine as the masked man continued, "Should we fail to act now, later we will pay with our lives for our reluctance." He said as he took his seat next to Ades. "The Earth Forces' new Mobile Weapons. We must secure them before they can be moved."

* * *

**Heliopolis interior 3 minutes ago**

* * *

The Le Creuset team and 8 other ZAFT green coats flew through the zero-G halls before one of the member's stops and shouted "What the hell!"

Everyone stopped and looked where their eyes widen in surprise because in front of the out a window was a grey gun-like ship.

"Mother of Invention." A green haired red coat said quietly looking at the bold white letters.

"Is this an Earth Forces vessel?" A blond tan skinned red coat asked as he got closer to get a better look seeing the fire power it had.

"Whatever it is we need to focus on the mission." A silver haired red coat said.

"Shouldn't we tell Commander Creuset?" One of the green coats asked.

"That seems like a good idea." A blue haired red coat said before he contacts the Vesalius and told them what they saw.

* * *

**Vesalius bridge**

* * *

"So an unknown vessel is hiding in Heliopolis? But also in an area where it would remain hidden from both sight and scanners though the only way to see it is if someone looked out an airlock window." Rau said seeing a picture of the Mother of Invention.

"Mother of Invention… a strange name." Ades said looking at the vessel.

"From what our soldiers observe it isn't an Earth Forces vessel and it could be a prototype Orb vessel." Rau quietly said

"Should we send a team to investigate?" Ades asked

"No our main objective is the Earth Forces mobile weapons but just in case send the _Gillian_, _Altair_,_ Varco_, _Talon_, and _Fortson_." Rau said and everyone went to do as they were told.

* * *

**Heliopolis streets**

* * *

Tolle, Miriallia, Kira, Sarge, Grif, Wash, and Felix noticed three girls having a conversation before the girls take notice of them.

"Hey Miriallia I bet you know" One of the girls gushed. "Know what?" The brown haired girl asked totally puzzled by the other girl's question.

"The girl who had just spoken gestured towards the red haired girl that was standing next to her and said "Flay here got a letter from Sai Argyle and now she's claiming that there's nothing going on." The girl explained. Kira seemed to pay much more attention after that last statement.

Looking at Kira, the crew of the Invention (That is what they will be called from now on) had different thoughts with both Felix and Wash knowing he had a crush on the red head while Sarge was busy beating the crap out of Grif again.

A cough catches their attention where they turn to see a black haired woman with two men behind her was standing right behind Kira.

"If you're not getting in mind if I do?" The woman asked

Oh we're sorry please." Tolle said as he and Kira stood out of the way for the woman and both men walk to the car.

"Do you think she's a member of the Earth Forces?" Sarge quietly asked Wash.

"I can tell from the way she and those men move that they are soldiers but not veterans." Wash replied

The disguised soldiers entered the self-guided car where Flay and her friends entered the other one.

Once both cars drove off Tolle says "How about that Sai, he wrote to her."

"Huh?" Kira's response was.

"To Flay Allster no less, what a total shock and surprise. You have some competition Kira Yamato! Good luck." Tolle said as he walks by with Miriallia following him giggling while Felix and Wash chuckled as Sarge dragged Grif (Who was unconscious by face to wall) to a car which was the same car Felix and Wash were walking too.

"But really I'm not!" Kira tried to say as he, Tolle, and Miriallia entered another car.

* * *

**Mother of Invention, mobile suit hanger**

* * *

"Hey Lopez hand me that wrench!" Simmons shouted from the Maroon frames cockpit.

"(Why are you still working on the Astray?)" Asked the Spanish robot.

"The reason is because with those ZAFT ships out there then they may try to attack so it would be better to be ready instead of not to be so that if they attack then we don't die." Said Simmons as he tweaked a screw in his cockpit.

"(Alright now I see what you are talking about.)" Lopez said understanding what Simmons was saying.

"Caboose don't touch that!" Doc's voice sounded through the halls before the sound of glass breaking and an explosion shook the entire ship.

"Ow what the fuck!?" Simmons shouted in pain because of a certain wrench crashing into his face.

"(It seems Caboose is being an idiot again.)" Lopez said shaking his head.

Simmons pops his head out of the cockpit which now sported a small bruise on the forehead as he says "Do you think it would be a good idea to give him a different brain?"

"(Do you want someone walking around acting like Caboose?)" Lopez retorted causing Simmons to scratch the back of his head saying "No probably not."

"Hey guys I think we should ready the Astray's just in case those ZAFT ships know we're here." Tucker said over the PA.

"Why do you say that?" Simmons asked

"Just a bad feeling." Tucker said cutting the PA.

* * *

**Morgenroete**

* * *

The group of seven arrived at Kato's office to see two more of Kira's friends.

"Ah Kira you finally made it." A boy with blond hair wearing sunglasses says.

The group walked in before they noticed another figure which was someone wearing heavy clothing but from what the crew of the Invention could see the figure was clearly a girl.

"Who's that?" Tolle asked a kid with black hair.

"Oh, that's professor Kato's guest. They were asked to wait here." The black haired boy said.

"So what is it that I have to do?" Kira asked before Sai handed him a data drive saying "He gave me this for you, said there's some extra stuff on it. So what's on it? I suppose it has something to do with the work for Morgenroete."

"Technically not." Kira spoke up "It's too improve the frame module. It's just a simple progress analysis." Then Tolle got Kira in a headlock.

"Ask him about the letter Kira!"

"Let go Tolle! I said no!" Sai looked puzzled; what was this business about a letter?

"What letter?" He asked, unaware of their visitor trying to break into Kato's office. Something only Wash and Felix noticed.

* * *

**Vesalius**

* * *

Rau Le Creuset glanced at his watch and smiled. It was time. By now, his team should have successfully infiltrated Heliopolis, planted the explosives, and were ready for the second phase to begin.

"It's time." He told Ades.

"Weigh anchor!" Ordered Ades. "_Vesalius_ launch!"

In an instant the _Vesalius_, _Gamow_, _Gillian_, _Altair_,_ Varco_, _Talon_, and _Fortson_ moved towards Heliopolis, alarms went off in the Heliopolis's Dock Control room, in the bridge of the recently docked Earth Forces ship, all around the Mother of Invention, and in the hanger control room of the _Archangel_.

* * *

**Mother of Invention**

* * *

"Damn it I knew something like this was going to happen!" Simmons shouted as he finished putting his armor on (It is much safer than the flight suits that any Gundam series pilot wears) before putting his helmet on which had its visor unpolarized.

"(Remember to not damage it took much! If you do then you will regret it)!" Lopez shouted as Simmons made his way towards the Maroon Frame.

"Don't worry Lopez the only destroyed mobile suit you'll see are ZAFT's!" Simmons shouted trying to calm down the robot.

"Hey don't worry Lopez, if we win this then your work will actually be helpful as well as get combat data." Tucker said trying to raise the robots spirits (Does a robot have those?) which actually succeeded.

Tucker enters the Aqua Frame as the Maroon Frame approached the catapult deck.

"I know we did simulations but I'll never get used to this." Simmons muttered as his Astray reached the catapult.

**"CATAPULT READY, READY TO LAUNCH ASTRAY MAROON FRAME." **Freckles said through the PA system.

Simmons polarizes his helmet saying "Dick Simmons, Astray Maroon Frame, launching!" Simmons is shot out but as he did he accidentally flew up and crashed face first into a wall.

"Dammit I thought I wouldn't do that again!" Simmons shouted as he got his Astray out of the wall while the Aqua Frame shot out after him but stopped next to the Maroon Frame.

"Hey Simmons stop whining and worry about those!" shouted Tucker who pointed out and they turn to see 5 ZAFT vessels approaching the Mother of Invention with 12 GINN's and 4 CGUE's.

"Damn that's a lot of mobile suits." Simmons muttered

"He Lopez where's Caboose?" Tucker asked before a blue Astray flew out only to crash into a wall… five times.

Both Simmons and Tucker have a huge sweat drop on the back of their heads seeing the familiar blue crash.

"Dammit Caboose." Tucker said as the Aqua Frame flew towards the stuck Blue Frame.

"Hold still idiot!" Tucker grunted as the Aqua got the Blue Frame out of the wall.

"Hey Caboose those guys with the GINN's are Tax collectors here to sell us Red Bull with spiked kittens and babies!" Simmons shouted pointing at the incoming GINN's.

"Do you think that will work?" Tucker asked Simmons on a private channel.

His response came when they hear a deep battle cry before the Astray Blue Frame Mk2 flew at the incoming GINN's.

"Does that answer your question?" Simmons asked before he activated his Battle Field System as the Aqua Frame flew after the Blue Frame.

The GINN's saw the incoming mobile suit and started firing at the mobile suit but the mobile suit flew around the bullets before crashing into a single GINN and started spinning it around so fast it looked like a top before through it at another GINN destroying both mobile suits.

"My name Micheal J. Caboose and I," Caboose shoots a GINN in the chest destroying it "Hate" Caboose dodges three GINN's who try to shoot him before he shoots at them with his beam rifle which was actually an automatic rifle "JINX's."

"It's GINN's you idiot!" shouted Tucker as he flew the Aqua Frame at a CGUE who charged at him with a sword before he pulled out his energy sword and cuts down the CGUE via bisecting.

"That too." Caboose said as he continued to fire at the ZAFT mobile suits while the Mother of Invention flew towards the ZAFT fleet.

"Hey Freckles can you deal with those ZAFT ships?" Simmons asked as he shot a GINN in the back.

**"FIRING MAIN CANNON."** Said the AI before the MAC gun fires and the round punched right through a Nazca before anyone could react.

* * *

**Vesalius**

* * *

"We just lost the _Gillian_!" A crewman shouted

"What how?" Ades asked confused

"Sir that vessel, the _Mother of Invention_ just fired a metal slug at a speed that would have likely punched through Artemis's light wave barrier." A readings officer said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"And I'm reading 3 mobile suits but the blue one is tearing the mobile suits apart!" Said the sensors operator.

"Have our mobile suits deal with the mobile armors and locate those mobile weapons." Rau said gritting his teeth as he thought _'Who could have created such a ship and remain hidden?'_

* * *

**Heliopolis Morgenroete**

* * *

In the room with Kira and his friends they were checking the systems of the drive before the entire colony shook.

"A meteoroid?!" Asked a surprised Sai.

"No an attack!" Shouted Wash knowing what that explosion was.

The group leaves the room and reaches an emergency stairway where they see people already climbing up.

"What's this all about?" Asked Sai

"I don't know!" replied one guy before another said "We're under attack by ZAFT! Some of their mobile suits have entered the colony!"

The girl's eyes widen slightly before she takes off running down the hall.

"Hey you!" Kira called out before Sarge said "Come-on lets go after her."

Sarge leaned over to Wash and whispered "That's the same way to the mobile suits we had Morgenroete make."

The others understood before they run off after Kira and the girl.

"Kira!" Tolle called out

"We'll be back!" Felix shouted over the explosions as dust flew by.

Kira catches up to the girl and grabs her by the arm saying "What are you doing? That's a dead end there."

"Stop tailing me. You better get out of here and hook back up with the others." The girl said and the four soldiers instantly knew that she was speaking with military training.

Another explosion happened and wind flew around causing Kira to cover his eyes while the girl's hat flew off letting her hair fall down.

"You're a girl?" Kira asked surprised but that question caused the four soldiers to face-fault.

"What did you think she was, a guy?!" Felix shouted out standing up with a tick mark on his head.

"He's right what did you think I was?" She asked with her cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Sorry I just thought" Kira was interrupted when another explosion shook the building and the way they came from crashed.

"Go back now, there's something I need to check up on my own." The girl said before Wash put a hand on her shoulder saying "Sorry ma'am but that was a blocked and the only way out is that way and there's likely to be more shelters over there."

The girl didn't bother to say anything before they ran down the hall until they reached the end entering a large hanger as well as the sound of Gunfire.

The group notice mobile suits but Wash, Sarge, Felix, and Grif were focused on 4 particular mobile suits which were the same models that they requested built.

"Hey those are" Kira said with surprise.

The girl fell to her knees holding the railing "I knew it… the Earth Forces prototype mobile weapons. Father I knew you betrayed us all!"

"Oh shit!" Felix shouted before he pushed everyone down as bullets flew over their heads.

"This way!" Wash shouted before the group ran to a shelter.

"See we made it." Kira said hitting a button.

"Is there still someone out there?" A voice said over the radio.

"Yes my friends and I need to get inside please open the door." Kira said

"There are more?" The voice said

"That's right." Kira replied

"We're filled to capacity already there's shelter 37 on the left block, can you make it there?" The voice said

"Please at least take our friend, she's just a girl." Kira tried to persuade the man.

"Look out!" Grif shouted and everyone leapt out of the way as bullets crashed where they ounce were destroying the elevator.

"Damn those last rounds destroyed the elevator, we can't go down." Wash said before they hear grunting and turn to see Felix fighting 2 ZAFT green coats before he pulled out a combat knife and slits one guy's throats before throwing it striking the second guy in the face.

"I am fucking awesome." Felix said quietly as he retrieved his knife.

"Wash catch!" Felix shouted tossing a rifle.

* * *

**Lower level**

* * *

"Athrun Intel fucked up there's four more!" Rusty shouted

Athrun turned to see the mobile suits but something wasn't right because when he read the data it said something about secret buyers for eight custom mobile suits.

"Those are likely the custom mobile suits we read in the data." Athrun shouted as he shot down another EA soldier.

* * *

**Upper level**

* * *

"Hurry we need to reach our mobile suits!" Wash shouted and they ran with Grif running with them in order to dodge bullets that missed him by inches.

As they ran Felix noticed something before shouting "Morgenroete placed our mobile suits with the Earth Forces mobile suits!"

"Damn!" Wash growled before he notices a green coat taking sniper position aiming at a woman wearing an orange jumpsuit.

"Get down!" Wash shouted to the woman who was surprised by the voice before doing just that as bullets went over her head while Wash fired his rifle three times and each bullet struck the green coat killing him.

Kira and the girl were surprised by how well both Wash and Felix killed the ZAFT green coats.

The woman turned around and looked to see that they were the same people she almost shot.

"Those kids again, why did they" She was interrupted when a man cries out in pain hitting the ground dead.

The woman falls onto her stomach taking out a pistol and firing it killing a green coat.

"Come here!" She called out to them.

"Thanks but we're heading to the shelters in the left block, never mind us." Kira said

"Kira that guy lied, we've been to this factory before and there isn't any shelters." Wash said causing Kira to widen his eyes in surprise before a part of the factory exploded.

"Guy's we can't go on without the armor!" Grif said ducking under a piece of debris that sailed over his head.

"He's right so I guess it's safer to reach our mobile suits." Felix said before he took out his bad and pulled out a jetpack and Wash did the same while Sarge took out to their surprise a shotgun.

"Why do you have a shotgun in that bag Sarge?" Grif asked as Felix and Wash put on the jetpacks.

"For something like this!" Sarge yelled spinning around and pulled the trigger sending shotgun shells past Grif peppering a ZAFT green coat who came around a corner.

As that happened Kira made a snap decision.

"Hey?! What are you doing!" The girl cried out in indignation as Kira suddenly picked her up bridal style.

Kira ran over to the catwalk with the others. He stopped and placed his foot against the rail to balance.

Grif stood next to Kira saying "Hey, Kira please tell me you aren't" He didn't get a chance to finish since his back met the bottom of Sarges boot sending him falling over the edge and onto the ground hard.

"Move fast numbnuts!" Sarge shouted pumping his shotgun.

"Come on!" Felix shouted as he grabbed Sarge by the arm and both he, Kira, and Wash leapt off of the railing.

Wash and Felix used their jetpacks to slow their descent while Kira crashed onto the shoulder of the G-weapon causing him to tumble with the girl still in his hands while Felix landed on the ground with Wash before Sarge started running towards a mobile suit that was armed with a shotgun.

"Why does Sarge enjoy this so much?" Grif muttered as he climbed into the cockpit of a G-weapon that had wings.

"Kira are you alright?" Was asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Kira said standing up.

"Kira I'll take the girl while you stay with Wash." Felix said grabbing said girl who was having trouble standing up before he flew over to a G-weapon that was equipped with what looked like a shield projector on its left arm.

"AH!" The woman cried out in pain before a ZAFT red coat rushed from his spot armed with a combat knife.

Kira saw the woman fall to one knee and rushed to her side to see if she was alright.

"Kira wait!" Wash shouted pulling the trigger only to see it was out of ammo.

The soldier rushed at the woman and Kira as Wash threw the weapon away and drew his own combat knife and rushed to Kira's aide.

The red coat kept running until Kira got a good look on the soldiers face.

"Athrun?" Kira asked in surprise

That one sentence caused the red coat to stop in his tracks and his eyes widen in surprise at who was next to the woman.

"Kira?" Athrun asked with a look of realization.

Before any of them could react Athrun hears someone run up to him and swung his knife only to have it blocked by another one.

"Sorry kid but I can't let you kill my friend." Wash said before he pushed the knife away and kicked Athrun in the chest as the woman aimed her pistol at Athrun who used his pack to fly away towards another G-weapon as the factory began to explode.

"Crap, Kira get in that mobile suit!" Wash shouted only to watch as the woman pushed Kira into it.

"It seems she was the first to act." Wash muttered before he flew towards his own mobile suit which by the looks of it was meant for all forms of combat.

* * *

**G-Weapon cockpit**

* * *

Inside the cockpit Kira was in the back as the woman started the mobile suit up before he looked to see Wash running towards one of the mobile suits before climbing in missing the explosion before he looked to see his childhood friend enter another mobile suit which stood up and flew through the ceiling as he thought _'Athrun? It can't be.'_

Kira then looked at the OS as it brought up some words.

**G**eneral

**U**nilateral

**N**euro-link

**D**ispersive

**A**utonomic

**M**aneuver

Synthesis

System

G.U.N.D.A.M Strike

"Gundam?" Kira whispered as the Strike stood up along with the other mobile suits.

* * *

**Washington 1 minute before explosion**

* * *

When Wash entered the cockpit the entire factory exploded just before he closed the cockpit hatch and he activated the comms.

"Is everyone alright?" Wash asked

"I'm fine thanks for asking." Said Grif

"Doing fantastic!" replied Sarge

"Me and the girl are doing alright over here." Felix replied

"Good then get your mobile suits up and moving." Wash said before cutting the connection and turning on the mobile suit.

"Who the hell was making this? At least Lopez gave us a quick acting OS disc." Wash said looking at the OS before inserting said disk.

The OS comes online before he saw words on the display.

**G**eneral

**U**nilateral

**N**euro-link

**D**ispersive

**A**utonomic

**M**aneuver

Synthesis

System

G.U.N.D.A.M Freelance

"Gundam? Huh better than G-weapon and Freelance? Why do I get the feeling that destiny is at work here." Wash muttered as he stood the Gundam up.

* * *

**Sarge 1 minute before explosion**

* * *

Sarge entered the cockpit looking to see Grif and Felix who had the girl in hand do the same.

"Is everyone alright?" Wash asked over the comms

"I'm fine thanks for asking." Said Grif

"Doing fantastic!" replied Sarge with a smile

"Me and the girl are doing alright over here." Felix replied

"Good then get your mobile suits up and moving." Wash said before cutting the connection.

Sarge cuts the link before he took a look at the OS and scowls at what he saw.

"Who in Sam hell built this OS? It's so bad that even Caboose could pilot it!" Sarge growled inserting the OS disk before it came online.

**G**eneral

**U**nilateral

**N**euro-link

**D**ispersive

**A**utonomic

**M**aneuver

Synthesis

System

G.U.N.D.A.M Grizzly

"Grizzly eh? Like the bear, I like it! And Gundam is far better than G-weapon. It will give our allies some hope to shoot at the enemy!" Sarge said with a smile on his face as he sat his shotgun on the side before standing the Grizzly up.

* * *

**Grif 1 minute before explosion**

* * *

"Ow… damn it Sarge!" Groaned Grif as he sat down in his chair before closing the cockpit.

"Is everyone alright?" Wash asked over the comms

"I'm fine thanks for asking." Said Grif

"Doing fantastic!" replied Sarge with a smile

"Me and the girl are doing alright over here." Felix replied

"Good then get your mobile suits up and moving." Wash said before cutting the connection.

Grif sighs before turning on the OS but when it came online he scowls.

"What the fuck? Who do you expect to pilot a machine like this with such a crappy OS." Grif said putting the OS disk.

**G**eneral

**U**nilateral

**N**euro-link

**D**ispersive

**A**utonomic

**M**aneuver

Synthesis

System

G.U.N.D.A.M Falcon

"Gundam huh? I guess that's better than G-weapon and I have to say that Falcon must have a meaning." Grif said as he stood the mobile suit up.

* * *

**Felix 1 minute before explosion**

* * *

"Get in hurry!" Felix shouted as he placed the girl into the cockpit.

"What the hell!" The girl cried out before Felix jumped in.

"Get in the back hurry before the factor explodes!" Felix shouted and the girl did just that.

"Is everyone alright?" Wash asked over the comms

"I'm fine thanks for asking." Said Grif

"Doing fantastic!" replied Sarge with a smile

"Me and the girl are doing alright over here." Felix replied

"Good then get your mobile suits up and moving." Wash said before cutting the connection.

Felix turns on the OS but when he saw it he shouted "Who the hell built this OS?! It's so crappy I think Caboose would be the only one capable of piloting this!"

Felix inserted the OS disk which surprised the girl before the OS came fully online.

**G**eneral

**U**nilateral

**N**euro-link

**D**ispersive

**A**utonomic

**M**aneuver

Synthesis

System

G.U.N.D.A.M Guardian

"Guardian Gundam huh? At least Gundam is better than G-weapon I suppose." Felix said standing the Gundam up and both it, the Strike, Falcon, Grizzly, and Freelance stood in a line with the facility exploding behind them.

* * *

Mobile Suit Serial Number: (Current) GAT-X202 (after Heliopolis)RVB-001 'Freelance'

Unit Type: all-purpose mobile suit

Power plant: (Current) Ultracompact energy battery, (after Heliopolis) Fusion reactor

Special equipment: Phase Shift Armor

Armaments: 2x "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS, 2x beam sabers, EMP beam palms

Optional equipment: Beam rifle, shield

Pilot(s): Washington

Appearance: Looks like the Nu Gundam without the fin funnels.

Colors: Primary black with yellow trims.

Info: The Freelance was the first RVB designated mobile suit when Lopez infiltrated Morgenroete and it was designed for all purpose fighting and the EMP beam palms give it the same use of Washington's armor enhancement when he was in Project Freelancer.

Mobile Suit Serial Number: (Current) GAT-X310 (after Heliopolis) RVB-002 'Grizzly'

Unit Type: close range mobile suit

Power plant: (Current) Ultracompact energy battery, (after Heliopolis) Fusion reactor

Special equipment: Phase Shift Armor

Armaments: Beam shotgun, 2x "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS, 2x beam sabers

Optional equipment: Shield

Pilot(s): Sarge

Appearance: Looks like the Build Gundam Mk2 but without the arm guns.

Colors: Primary red with black trims.

Info: The Grizzly Gundam was made with the specifications by Sarge though without the fusion reactor he has limited ammo because it was a beam weapon.

Mobile Suit Serial Number: (Current) GAT-X305 (after Heliopolis) RVB-003 'Falcon'

Unit Type: transformable mobile suit

Power plant: (Current) Ultracompact energy battery, (after Heliopolis) Fusion reactor

Special equipment: Phase Shift Armor

Armaments: Twin beam rifle, 2x machine guns, 2x wing Vulcans, 1x beam sabers, shield.

Pilot(s): Dexter Grif

Appearance: Looks like the Wing Zero Gundam though the twin buster rifle is replaced with a twin beam rifle with the same attaching and detaching effect of the twin buster rifle.

Colors: Primary orange with black trims.

Info: The Falcon was the first thought mobile suit with transforming capabilities by the crew of the Mother of Invention and due to its fighter form Wash made Grif the pilot of said machine due to his skills as a pilot because of him piloting a Pelican and a Hornet.

Mobile Suit Serial Number: (Current) GAT-X594 (after Heliopolis) RVB-004 'Guardian'

Unit Type: all-purpose mobile suit

Power plant: (Current) Ultracompact energy battery, (after Heliopolis) Fusion reactor

Special equipment: Phase Shift Armor, weapons switch system

Armaments: 2x "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS, 2x beam sabers mounted on hips, 2x mega particle cannons, hard light beam shield, any kind of weapon

Optional equipment: Beam rifle, rocket launcher

Pilot(s): Felix

Appearance: Looks like Gundam F91 without the heat radiation fins and vents.

Colors: Primary black with orange trims.

Info: The Guardian Gundam was specifically built to Felix's specifications with a type of system that allows him to take any weapon he can grab and use it with ease and it doesn't depend if it's a beam weapon or a kinetic weapon.

Mobile Suit Serial Number: MBF-P00 'M0 Astray'

Unit Type: mass produce mobile suit

Power plant: Hydrogen reactor

Special equipment: Flight pack, HM-42 Rotor pack (Built by Lopez)

Armaments: 2x "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS, 2x Type 70 Beam Sabers

Optional armaments: Type 71 beam rifle, missile launcher, physical shield

Appearance: Looks like a regular Astray but with a visor covering the eyes.

Colors: Primary grey secondary red and blue.

Info: The MBF-P00 'M0 Astray' units were the first machines ever built by the crew of the Mother of Invention though there are only 10 currently built due to the custom frames.

Mobile Suit Serial Number: MBF-P00.1 'Astray Blue Frame Mk2'

Unit Type: custom type mobile suit

Power plant: Hydrogen reactor

Special equipment: neural brain assistant

Armaments: 2x "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS, 1x beam saber, 1x beam pistol

Optional armaments: Type 71 beam rifle, missile launcher, physical shield

Pilot(s): Michael J. Caboose

Appearance: Looks like a regular M0 Astray but with harder armor.

Colors: Primary blue secondary black.

Info: The Astray Blue Frame Mk2 was the first custom frame built mainly because of the neural brain assistant which was built to assist the pilot move the mobile suit through thought though it was made specifically for Caboose due to his dumb nature.

Mobile Suit Serial Number: MBF-P00.2 'Astray Maroon Frame'

Unit Type: custom type mobile suit

Power plant: Hydrogen reactor

Special equipment: Battle Field System (BFS)

Armaments: 2x "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS, 1x beam saber,2x beam pistol, 4x missile tubes on both shoulders.

Optional armaments: Type 71 beam rifle, missile launcher, physical shield

Pilot(s): Dick Simmons

Appearance: Looks like a regular M0 Astray but with missiles.

Colors: Primary maroon secondary black.

Info: The Astray Maroon frame was built specifically for Simmons due to his study nature and the field map system would allow him to assist in battle and point out enemy flaws as well as project a 3D image of the battle field on his screen should he bring it up.

Mobile Suit Serial Number: MBF-P00.3 'Astray Aqua Frame'

Unit Type: custom type mobile suit

Power plant: Hydrogen reactor

Special equipment: reflex system

Armaments: 2x "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS, 1x beam saber, 1x custom energy sword

Optional armaments: Type 71 beam rifle, missile launcher, physical shield

Pilot(s): Lavernius Tucker

Appearance: Looks like a regular M0 Astray but with more engines.

Colors: Primary aqua secondary black.

Info: The aqua frame was specifically built for Tucker due to his CQB and CQC skills as well as swordsmanship which would allow him to get up close to the enemy when he has to use his sword and the reflex system was built for Tucker as a way to avoid or block enemy fire in combat.

Mobile Suit Serial Number: MBF-P00.4 'Astray Pink Frame'

Unit Type: custom type mobile suit

Power plant: Hydrogen reactor

Special equipment: arm system

Armaments: 2x "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS, 1x beam saber, 1x beam pistol, 1x grenade producer

Optional armaments: Type 71 beam rifle, missile launcher, physical shield.

Pilot(s): Franklin Donut

Appearance: Looks like a regular M0 Astray but with the grenade producer.

Colors: Primary pink secondary black.

Info: The Pink Frame was specifically built for Donut because of his skills with grenade throwing and the grenade producer it would produce bombs made of electricity for instant grenades and the arm system was built for the Pink frame as a way to allow Donut to throw grenades at any target and at any distance with the engines on the forearms to give Donut the exact speed he needs should the target be far.

* * *

**The second chapter was the longest that I have been working on so please don't judge on how I made it because I was working to the deadline for this.**


	3. The Gundams first fight

"Hello" English talk

'_What?'_ Thoughts

"_NO" _Flashback

"**Engaging target."** Robot talking

'_**What the hell?'**_ Robot thinking

"**FIRING MAIN CANNON." **Freckles talking

"(Hello)" Spanish translations talk

'_(Idiot)' _Spanish translations thought

* * *

(Gundam SEED Red vs. Blue opening)

(Shows the remains of a space colony as a robotic bird flies through the remains before it shows the Strike Gundam fly back avoid some bullets before it blocks some missiles which explode when striking the shield before it flies out of the smoke raising its rifle before it shows the Earth behind it while the title appears in front of the Strike (**Gundam SEED Red vs. Blue**)

**Surechigai isogu tabini **(Shows The Reds, Blues, and Felix standing in front of their respective mobile suits)

**Butsukeai chigireau **(Shows Kira and Athrun in the middle of a destroyed city)

**Tagai no hane no itami **(Shows Murrue and Natarle on the bridge of the Archangel)

**Kanjiteiru** (Show Rau Le Creuset and Mu La Flaga)

**Sabishiisa ni yogoreta ude de daita** (Shows Yzak with the Duel behind him before it switches to show Dearka with the Buster)

**Sore igai no nanika o shiranai kara** (Shows Nicol with the Blitz behind him before it shows Athrun with the Aegis transforming from mobile armor into a mobile suit)

**Tsunagaru shunkan mezameru eien**(Shows the Mother of Invention before it shows the Reds and Blues in the hanger with large shadows behind them before yellow eyes flash in the darkness)

**Machi kogareru** (Shows the crew of the Archangel before it shows glimpses of the Duel, Buster, Blitz, Aegis, before showing all of the Reds and Blues mobile suits)

**Hayasugiru toki no **(Shows Mu's Moebius Zero engage a GINN before it its mobile turrets damage it)

**Matataki ni sarasarete** (Shows Kira before the crew of the Archangel fade in as well as the reds and blues)

**Hitori de wa todokanai** (Shows images of the reds and blues with their respective mobile suits)

**Negainante **(Shows the reds and blues mobile suits fighting a space battle while the Mother of Invention fires its MAC cannon)

**Kiesou na kotoba jya** (Shows the Reds and Blues on the Archangel with Kira and his friends)

**Karami au netsu o tsutaetai shinjitsu o** (Shows the Reds and Blues in combat with ZAFT GINNS before it switches to show the Strike in combat with a white CGUE)

**Dare kara mamoreba ii** (Shows the Moebius Zero fly through space with the reds and blues mobile suits flying after it with both the Archangel and the Mother of Invention flying next to one another)

**Kimi ga itsu ka hoshi gatta omoi ga** (The Archangel opens its mobile suit hatch showing the Strike Gundam before it shows Kira wearing a normal suit before one of the screens pops up showing the reds and blues in their respective armors with their helmets unpolarized giving him reassured looks before their visors polarize)

**Soko ni aru nara** (The Strike launches from the Archangel with the Aile pack before it freezes to show it along with the Moebius Zero and the Mother of Inventions mobile suits while the Archangel and Mother of Invention flew behind)

* * *

**Outside Heliopolis**

* * *

ZAFT GINN's and CGUE's flew around in space fighting off against both Heliopolis Mistrals but also Earth Forces Moebius and Moebius Zero while most of the ZAFT forces were engaging against the Mother of Invention and it's Astrays.

"Take that!" Tucker shouted cutting a CGUE from shoulder to hip destroying it.

"Tucker look out!" Simmons shouted and Tucker spun the Aqua Frame around to see a Laurasia in front of him.

"Oh balls." Tucker muttered before 3 balls of electricity attached to the ships bridge before beeping three times.

"nine points you dirty whores!" A familiar voice shouted before Tucker flew the Aqua Frame back as the ZAFT frigate's bridge exploded with the entire ship following.

Tucker spun his mobile suit around to see standing in the hanger was Donut in his Astray Pink Frame.

"Hey, I said this twice but man you have an amazing arm!" Tucker shouted with a smile.

"Actually I have to give the credit to Lopez on this one!" Donut said smiling.

"(Thank you for the praise Donut.)" Lopez replied

"(You're welcome my metal friend.)" Donut replied in Spanish before throwing another grenade sticking it to a GINN which exploded in an electrical explosion.

* * *

**Morgenroete factory**

* * *

The Strike, Falcon, Grizzly, Freelance, and Guardian stood up in the exploding factory.

"Whoa I think we better get out of here!" Grif shouted in surprise as he made sure that his Gundam still had its weapons.

"I hate to say it but Grif is right." Sarge said to Wash.

"Very well then let's go!" Wash shouted as the Strike launched first before the Freelance, Grizzly, Guardian, and Falcon followed.

When they cleared the roof the facility exploded in a large explosion.

The mobile suit that Athrun took which was called the Aegis landed next to nine GINN's.

"Athrun" A pilot named Miguel called with a smile.

"Rusty failed." Athrun said with zero emotion.

"What?!" Miguel asked surprised

"The other machine has been boarded by an Earth Forces officer and Intel was off because there were four more mobile suits." Athrun said as the Strike, Grizzly, Falcon, Guardian, and Freelance land.

Miguel takes notice that the Strike was staggering trying to keep balance while the four other suits walked like a normal human.

Miguel shoots the ground in front of the Strike causing it to stagger to the side.

The four other GINN's shoot at the Grizzly, Falcon, Guardian, and Freelance but those mobile suits either step away or in the Guardians case block it with its hard light shield.

"What the hell was that?" The pilot of the GINN that shot the Guardian asked.

Miguel took out a sword before turning the GINN's eye to the Aegis saying "Okay, I'll capture these machines you just make sure you get your out of here."

The four other GINN's follow suit.

"Hey guys lets show these guys what real soldiers do!" Sarge shouted putting the Grizzly's shotgun and takes aim.

"I'm with Sarge on this one." Wash said making the Freelance holstered its beam rifle and took outs both Armor Schneider Combat Knives.

The GINN's charged taking the opportunity to attack but a GINN got too close to Sarges Grizzly and paid the price via multiple beam rounds in the torso causing the mobile suit to explode.

"Whoa!" Grif shouted sidestepping a GINN's downward slash and Grif took out a beam saber and plunged it through the mobile suit destroying it before he shot a leaping GINN hitting it right through the cockpit and instantly killing the pilot and causing the mobile suit to explode from overloads.

"That was a close one." Grif said with a sigh.

With Sarge he made the Grizzly leap into the air dodging a swing of a GINN's sword before he kicked the mobile suit back onto the ground.

The Grizzly lands on the ground and aims it's rifle at the mobile suits chest as Sarge said "ZAFT, you just got Sarged."

Sarge unleashed multiple beams into the mobile suit destroying it but not blowing it up.

With Wash he ducked under a GINN and stabbed into the cockpit killing the pilot before he leapt over the second and kicked it in the chest knocking it back as he pulled the knife out of the useless GINN. The still standing GINN got its bearings before it rushed at him but as it was doing that Wash tosses the same knife he stabbed the GINN with into the air before catching it by the blade and throws it right at the charging GINN and it stabs right into the cockpit killing the pilot before he knew what was happening and causes the GINN to crash into the ground right in front of the Freelance.

"Okay why did that seem familiar too me?" Wash muttered as he retrieved his knife from the downed GINN before he noticed that the cockpit was mostly intact.

With Felix he was forced back mainly before a GINN kicked him in the torso.

"Damn!" Felix grunted as a GINN rushed him to stab its sword into the cockpit before he presses a button hoping it would do something and at the same time the Earth Forces officer piloting the Strike did the same thing and both the Guardian and the Strike start gaining color with the Strike turning white with black, blue, and red while the Guardian turned black and orange.

As that happened both the GINN charging at Felix and Miguel's GINN slash their blades onto the armor only for the swords to be useless.

"What?!" Miguel asked surprised before he flies back but the GINN engaging Felix didn't get the chance because a knife popped out of his forearm and the Guardian's forearm and he plunged it into the mobile suits chest right into the reactor before he kicks it away as it exploded.

"Well that's a nice feature." Sarge said looking around for his until he accidentally touched it and the Grizzly turned crimson red with black trim.

"Nice coloring" Sarge said knowing it was his favorite color.

"Got mine" Said Grif as the Falcon turned from grey to orange.

"Same here." Called Wash as his mobile suits turned black with yellow trimming.

"Die Natural!" The last GINN pilot shouted as he charged at Felix but Felix holstered his knife.

"What are you doing?!" The girl cried out in fear before the GINN swung the sword down but as it drew closer the observers were caught off guard when with quick reflexes the Guardian caught the blade in between the right hands fingers without touching the hand.

"Not fast enough." Felix muttered as he pulled out his second combat knife and plunged it into the cockpit killing the pilot but the knife was deep enough so that the GINN would remain fully intact.

"Dammit! What's going on here?! What's with those armors?" Miguel asked observing the mobile suits while the Grizzly, Falcon, Freelance, and Guardian stood over the destroyed remains of his fellow GINN's.

"There all equipped with a system called Phase Shift Armor. Once activated it renders the GINN sword useless." Athrun said before Miguel turned to see the Aegis turn from grey to a bright red.

"Okay now I hate this guy." Sarge growled at his team color being taken by the enemy.

2 missiles fly through the air towards the Aegis but the Gundam shot both down via head Vulcans before shooting the ground where it destroyed a charging missile car.

Miguel turns the GINN towards the Aegis and says "You gotta get out of here now, you can't stick around this place forever."

Athrun had a small flash of a younger Kira before he took off into the air.

The GINN charges the Strike but it fired its Igelstellung head Vulcans at the charging mobile suit only for said bullets to pass right over the GINN.

"That woman has to be the worst pilot of all time!" Sarge shouted

'_The calibrations off.'_ Thought Kira

"Ha doesn't matter how good your armor is" Miguel said before he swings his sword but the Strike dodges the first swing only for the second to strike it in the stomach area before it charges "if you can barely move!" Miguel finished with the GINN's sword crashing into the Strikes shoulder sending it to the ground with its back against a building.

"Trying to pilot that mobile suit! You're in way over your head Natural!" Miguel shouted as the GINN approached the Strike only for warnings to blare in his cockpit.

"What?!" Miguel shouted as he leapt back avoiding multiple beams.

"Damn gum I missed!" shouted Sarge

"I don't have time for this!" Miguel shouted before he leapt the GINN at the Strike with its sword thrusting at the cockpit.

"Sarge! Tolle, Kuzzey, Miriallia, and Sai are down there!" Felix shouted

"What?!" Sarge shouted surprised before they watch as the Strike ducked under the sword before it boosted into the GINN and sending it crashing onto the ground on its back.

"Damn" Felix muttered in surprise.

In the Strike's cockpit the woman controlling the mobile suit looked at Kira who moved the controls in surprise before she said "How did you…"

"There are still people all around here," said Kira as he brought up the Strike's OS. "If you're going to drive something like this you have to make better use of it."

As the GINN struggled to get back on its feet Kira quickly scanned through the information on the monitors. "This is ridicules," he said "How do they expect to operate such a complex machine with this type of OS?"

"It hasn't yet reached the completion stage, it can't be helped." The woman said, sounding a bit like a student explaining to the teacher why she hadn't finished her homework.

"Please move aside." Said Kira to the woman. They didn't have much time for the GINN to finally climb back to its feet. "Hurry!" It was difficult with the wound on her arm but she and Kira managed to switch places. Once in the pilot's seat Kira pulled out the keyboard and began typing at a blinding speed, rewriting the portion of the Strike's OS that controlled the Igelstellung. The woman watched in amazement.

The GINN got ready to charge only to leap back in order to avoid some beams that were fired at by the Falcon but Miguel avoided the beams and charged at the Strike. But this time when Kira fired the Igelstellung every bullet hit the GINN dead on. The light rounds couldn't do much damage to the GINN's armor, but it did surprise Miguel with the sudden increase in accuracy. The GINN stumbled for one step, before it was kicked in the back by the Freelance where Kira punched the GINN in the face.

The GINN flew back thanks to the gravity of the colony while the Freelance sidestepped, and the GINN smashes into another building.

Kira immediately started making use of the time he just gave himself to begin a major overhaul of the Strike's OS. "Take the calibrations and reset zero-moment point at CPG. Connect control module to quazi-cortex molecular ion pump. Rebuild neuro-linkage network. Update meta-motor cortex parameters. Restart feet forward control. Transfer functions."

"What's with this guy? How is he moving better?" Miguel asked as he stood up before he looked at both the Strike and the Freelance that stood next to it while the Guardian approached the Freelance.

Miguel switched the sword for his rifle and started firing at the Strike and Freelance but the Guardian got in front of the Freelance and brought up its hard light shield deflecting the bullets while most struck the Strike and not damaging the armor before said Gundam flew into the air. Miguel noticed it and focused on the mobile suit.

"Weapons?" Kira muttered looking to see what he had but to his surprise all he had were the Igelstellung head Vulcans and Armor Schneider combat knives.

"Armor Schneider? That's all there is?!" Kira cried out in surprise.

Miguel kept shooting before he heard a voice shouting "Hey dickhead!"

The GINN turned to see the Falcon fly at it kicking said GINN in the face before transforming into a fighter and flew away.

"Man I love this thing!" Cried Grif with awe at the speed while the Strike took out its knives.

"Damn these guys!" Miguel shouted as the GINN crashed onto the ground before shooting at the Strike which also hit the ground before it charged at the GINN dodging the bullets.

"Damn piece of Earth trash!" Miguel shouted in anger.

"No don't do it here!" Kira shouted before boosting the Strike towards the GINN.

Miguel kept firing until a beam struck the rifle.

"What the?!" Miguel cried out in surprise before he looked to see the Guardian flying in the air with its beam rifle in hand. Miguel drew his sword but the Strike was already on him plunging one knife into his GINN's right shoulder while the other went right into its neck causing sparks to fly in both areas before the machine went limp.

Miguel did a quick analysis only to find that his mobile suit was useless. Miguel activated the self-destruct before he flew out of the GINN but the woman noticed it.

"This doesn't look good! Step away from the GINN!" The woman shouted but Kira didn't react in time before the Guardian flew in since Felix saw what was happening and pushed the Strike back before bringing up his hard light shield as the GINN exploded but the shockwave shook the Strike causing the woman to crash her head on the cockpit wall knocking her out.

* * *

**Outside Heliopolis**

* * *

**"FIRING MAIN CANNON."** Said Freckles before firing another slug which went right through a Laurasia frigate leaving only 3 more ships but a Nazca was destroyed via gun turrets and missiles while the surviving 5 GINN's and 2 CGUE's continued to fight the Invention's mobile suits but in another area the Earth Forces controlled vessel lost control when a GINN damaged the ship causing it to crash into Heliopolis while the 2 Moebius units were destroyed leaving only the Moebius Zero which was the only surviving mobile armor in combat.

"Can't we do anything about this difference in battle strength?" Mu muttered before the GINN that was tailing him gets truck by a beam through the chest destroying it.

"What the?" Mu turned around and saw the Aqua Frame fly around the battle field either avoiding bullets and missiles or shooting and cutting down mobile suits but what caught his attention was the Mother of Invention.

"that's a strange looking ship." Mu muttered before the Blue Frame smashed a CGUE into the wall and shot it in the chest before flying away as the mobile suit exploded.

A GINN fires on him and Mu avoids the bullets before deploying all 4 mobile turrets and while the GINN was focused on him the mobile turrets destroyed its rifle before both the Moebius Zero and its mobile turrets fired as the GINN drew it's sword destroying it's right arm which held the sword.

The GINN fell back away from the mobile armor while also avoiding the Astray's.

* * *

**Vesalius**

* * *

"We just lost the _Talon_ and Olor's damaged. Emergency landing, fire crew to B-deck!" One of the operators said.

"In a simple battle such as this Olor has taken damage and those mobile suits of that _Mother of Invention_ has destroyed many of our mobile suits." Ades quietly said looking at the battle.

"From the looks of it we have an unforeseen problem. A rather annoying fly buzzing around." Rau said

"Huh?" Ades asked confused

"Laser beacon detected from Miguel Aimen. It's an emergency!" A pilot said over the comms.

"If that weapons effective enough to take out Miguel's mobile suit it's all the more reason why we cannot neglect the last one." Rau said as he left for the mobile suit hanger.

* * *

**Outside Heliopolis**

* * *

The battle kept going with ZAFT taking many loses.

**"FIRING MAIN CANNON."** Another round shot from the Mother of Invention but this one grazed a Nazca destroy by just a little before 2 green flares and 1 red flare shot off in space before every GINN, CGUE, and surviving ZAFT vessel retreated.

"Did we win?" Simmons asked confused

"I think we did." Tucker replied with a smile.

"What happened? The last thing I remember were very mean tax collectors." Said Caboose before they take notice of the Moebius Zero.

"Their retreating?" Mu asked before he looked at the Astray's before feeling something wasn't right. "But there's still something, what's this?"

Mu took his Moebius and flew away towards the source of this feeling.

"Simmons where is he going?" Tucker asked

"a Nazca just launched a CGUE and both it and the Moebius Zero are heading for one another." Simmons replied

"Simmons come with me, and Donut please take Caboose go back to the ship for some cookies and orange juice." Tucker said

"Okay" Donut replied before the Pink Frame and the Blue Frame fly back to the ship.

"Got this feeling too?" Simmons asked

"Yeah and I can't shake the feeling of something. Hey Freckles I think we may need you to go into the colony soon." Tucker said

**"IT IS INADVISABLE TO HAVE A WARSHIP ENTER A SPACE COLONY."** Replied the AI.

"Yeah but I got this feeling that something bad is going to happen." Tucker said before the Aqua and Maroon Frame shoot off after the Moebius Zero.

* * *

**Heliopolis Interior**

* * *

The Strike, Grizzly, Freelance, Guardian, and Falcon sat in a kneeling position with their Phase Shift off and everyone looking at the five mobile suits.

The crew of the Invention built a makeshift medical tent and placed the woman on one of the beds before Wash read her nametag which said Murrue Ramius. They were able to patch up the wound mainly because it was just a flesh wound even though it was bleeding badly.

Murrue groaned before slowly opening her eyes.

"Well I see you're finally awake," said Miriallia who had been Murrue's nurse. "Hey Kira!"

Kira came over and saw Murrue hurt herself a bit from trying to move her injured arm. "You're better off lying still for now." The woman would be alright but she needed to rest a bit as evidenced by her slightly flushed face. "I do owe you an apology. I guess I kind of got carried away in there." Miriallia brought some water and offered it to Murrue who gladly accepted. There was a bit of an interruption when Murrue and Kira heard a voice from girl earlier shouting.

"Hey you idiots! Get out of that machine, it's not a toy!"

"Aw, come on, we're just getting a better look at this so called 'Gundam.'" Said Tolle

"She's right and also I would advise you stop because I think the woman who is on the bed is grabbing a weapon." Said Wash and like he said she took out a weapon before she shouted "Keep away from that machine!"

A gunshot against the mobile suit made her point abundantly clear.

The boys were afraid but the blond girl and the crew of the invention were enraged while the girl stared down the approaching woman. "What the hell do you think you're doing shooting a gun like that!? What if you hit someone!?"

Kira's attempt to get the woman to put down the gun was gentler. "Please stop, they're the ones who carried you out while you were unconscious."

That didn't convince Murrue as she turned her gun on Kira.

"I am grateful that you saved me," said Murrue sincerely. "But you kids have been exposed to a top military secret. It's not something civilians should be handling carelessly."

"Carelessly!? Cried the girl in indignation "Compared to the way you were handling it these guys are experts."

"Thanks for the praise and also I'd advise you to lower the weapon." Felix said before the woman pointed the gun at him but he wasn't fazed because of how many times he was shot at.

"And why is that?" Murrue asked before she hears a voice behind her say "Because you wouldn't want to make us angry."

Murrue turned around to see Sarge and Wash pointing their respective weapons at her.

"Now missy I am going to ask you to put the weapon away and we can talk about this like nice civilized people and not cavemen." Sarge said and Murrue reluctantly did so not wanting to get shot by both the stolen ZAFT weapon and the shotgun.

"Well now that's done maybe we can do this more civilized." Wash said as he and Sarge lowered their rifles.

"Names Sarge or S-Dog." Sarge said putting the shotgun at his side.

"I'm Washington though most people call me Wash." Washington said before he looked at the rifles magazine seeing that it was empty so he threw the rifle away.

"Names Felix" Said the Merc as he leaned against the Guardian crossing his arms.

"I'm Dexter Grif resident pilot." Grif said before he took a gulp of water.

"Well are you five going to introduce yourselves?" Wash asked.

"My name is Sai Argyle."

"I'm Kuzzey Buskirk."

"My name is Tolle Koenig."

"I'm Miriallia Haw."

"Kira Yamato"

The girl was last to go and they just look at her waiting for the answer even though she was hesitant to reveal her name. But it couldn't be avoided, so she dug into one of her pockets and pulled out a ring. "Cagalli Yula Athha." She said, and on the ring was the Athha family crest. Proof she was who she said she was.

"What the hell is the daughter of an Orb diplomat doing here?" Felix quietly asked

"And my name is Murrue Ramius an Earth Alliance officer. It pains me to say it but you will have to stay with me at all times."

"What?" Was the collective response of the group minus the crew of the Invention.

Despite the circumstances the fact is you have all witnessed a highly classified military project. And until I am able to notify the appropriate authorities, who will then determine how the situation is to be handled, you have no choice but to remain with me at all times."

"Uh I hate to break it too you but the Grizzly, Falcon, Guardian, and the Freelance belong to us." Said Grif catching her attention.

"What?" Murrue said confused.

"We were the ones who gave data to Morgenroete to make these machines so in all aspects they belong to us." Sarge said but before Murrue could say anything Tolle shouted "That's crazy! It's the biggest joke I've ever heard!"

"You'll do as I say," said Murrue forgetting what Sarge said.

"In case you haven't noticed we're citizens of Heliopolis, so we're neutral. We have nothing to do with the military or anything associated with it." Sai said and Felix just rolled his eyes.

"He's right." Said Kuzzey

"What are the Earth Forces doing on Heliopolis in the first place? Even that doesn't make any sense." Said Tolle.

"You said it, I mean isn't this how it all started?" asked Kuzzey before everyone flinches when they hear a loud bang.

They turn to the source to see Sarge pointing his shotgun which had a smoking barrel in the air.

"Now that I have all of your attention," Sarge said pumping the shotgun and removing the spent cartridge "It doesn't matter now since ZAFT is so determined to not take just the Earth Forces mobile suit but ours as well and they don't care who is caught in the crossfire if it means killing the 'Naturals' to them." Sarge said with a hint of anger.

"Ramius I'm going to have to ask you what to do since you seem to have the most experience with the Strike." Sarge said surprising the woman.

* * *

**Outside Heliopolis**

* * *

In space outside Heliopolis the Moebius Zero flew around but as it did Mu saw two mobile suits approaching but to his surprise they were the same units that fought off the ZAFT mobile suits.

"Who the hell are those guys, are they here to help?" Mu muttered before his radio blared and he heard a voice shout "Watch out to your right!"

"What?!" Mu shouted before looking in time to see a CGUE pop out of cover before Mu dodged the bullets.

"Bastard, is that you Rau Le Creuset?" Asked Mu before he launched two mobile turrets.

The Moebius Zero engages the CGUE before the Aqua and Maroon Frame enter the fight.

"You always seem to get in my way Mu La Flaga though I imagine you'd probably say the same thing about me!" said Rau before he moved his CGUE in order to avoid some beams fired from the two Astrays.

"And who are these? Some allies?" Rau asked before he shot off into the colony.

"Uh, he's gone into Heliopolis!" Grunted Mu

"Simmons call the Mother of Invention and alert them to this problem." Tucker said

"I'm already on it." Simmons responded

The Mobius Zero retrieved its mobile turrets before it shot off into the colony with both the Aqua Frame and the Maroon Frame following after him.

* * *

**Mother of Invention**

* * *

"They went into the colony and are asking for assistance?" Donut asked

**"Captain Washington, XO Felix, Weapons specialist Sarge, and helmsman Grif are inside the colony and may be in danger so the request shall be approved but we shall search for a way in before taking it." **Said the AI

"Well great." Muttered Doc as the Mother of Invention flew through the debris of both ZAFT vessels and mobile suits.

**Heliopolis interior**

Everyone was doing different tasks with Washington trying to contact the Mother of Invention while Kira tried to contact any Earth Forces vessel.

A large trailer drives up and Sai comes out of the driver's seat and approaches the still wounded Murrue and says "The number five trailer, that's the one you asked for right?"

"Yes that's right thanks for the help." Murrue said with gratitude.

"So what's next? What are we supposed to do for you now huh?" Sai asked while Grif tried to take a nap only for Sarge to knock onto the ground and start stomping on him.

"Can you please get the Striker pack? Once that's done Kira try to contact them one more time." Murrue said and Kira nodded his head and went to the Strike.

Wash walked up saying "There's still some interference but I believe that ZAFT are still in the area."

"That's not good." Murrue said with a hint of worry.

**Heliopolis interior**

In the core doors of Heliopolis Rau and Mu engaged in a dog fight with Rau's CGUE having the advantage due to mobility.

"Why in this place?" Mu asked aloud firing twice but the CGUE dodged them.

"Mu I'd actually be please if you vanished right about now!" Rau said as he fired at Mu's Moebius Zero striking the top mobile turret.

The Moebius Zero detached the turrets before the top one exploded but only one survived but as it separated the turrets the CGUE flew right in front of him with its sword in hand.

"Hey asshole!" A voice shouted drawing both pilots attention.

"YAH!" Shouted Tucker as the Aqua Frame flew down with its energy sword blazing before the CGUE's physical sword and the Aqua Frames energy sword clash with sparks flying everywhere.

"Who are you?" Rau asked curious.

"I'm your opponent!" Tucker shouted as the Aqua Frame kicked the CGUE away before firing its beam rifle at it forcing Rau to fly away.

"Hey pilot you alright?" Tucker asked Mu

"Yeah I'm good and thanks for the save." Mu said with a smile under his helmet.

"Worry about the white mobile suit first!" Simmons shouted as the Maroon Frame flew past them.

"Right sorry!" Tucker shouted before the Aqua Frame and the Moebius Zero flew off to give chase to the CGUE.

Mu had his last mobile turret fly in front of the CGUE and shoot it but Rau moved around the beams and smashed the turret destroying it before Mu, Tucker, Simmons, and Rau flew around each other exchanging fire trying to strike the other.

"Damn just what the hell is this guy?!" Tucker shouted as he continued to fire his beam rifle which Simmons doing the same before shooting two missiles at the CGUE but both missiles were shot down.

The Aqua Frame boosted towards the CGUE before both mobile suits clashed blades again spinning around.

**Heliopolis interior**

The Strike with its Phase shift still off approached the trailer before it went to one knee with its back to said trailer as it opened to show heavy weapons.

Kira opened the cockpit before climbing out saying "The power pack, which one is that?"

"The weapons and power pack are integrated, mount the whole unit!" Murrue said making sure that he heard her.

"I wonder if my father and the others made it to the shelters." Sai quietly said

"I'm sure they did." Felix said patting Sai on the shoulder trying to brighten his mood.

"I want to hurry up with this and go home." Kuzzey said only to receive a smack to the back of the head by Sarge who said "Be efficient not fast because if you just rush it then you'll ruin it. And that reminds me."

Sarge approached Grif to punch him but before he could and explosion drew everyone's attention where they turn to see Rau fly in with his CGUE still in a blade lock with the Aqua Frame.

"What is that machine? The one fighting the CGUE and the one with the Mobius Zero?" Cagalli asked surprised.

"That's the Aqua and the Maroon Frame!" Sarge shouted as he ran to the Grizzly while Felix, Wash, and Grif ran to their respective mobile suits.

Inside the CGUE Rau sees the mobile suits and said "Hmm so those must be them."

"The final unit!" Mu grunted with his sight mainly on the Strike.

The CGUE kicked the Aqua Frame back and flies at the Strike only for the Falcon to crash into it right as the Phase Shift armor activated.

"Mount the whole unit before it's too late!" Murrue shouted with a hint of worry.

The CGUE flew back away from the Falcon only to raise its shield in order to black a rocket shot from the Maroon Frame while the Moebius Zero tried to shoot it only for Rau to cut the tip of his Moebius Zero's weapon leaving the mobile armor defenseless.

The CGUE flew towards the Strike as it loaded the Striker pack on avoiding the beams shout from the other four Gundams and two Astray's.

"I'll take you down now while I have the chance!" Rau shouted as the CGUE drew closer.

"Kira shouted in worry before the entire Striker pack attached and he activated the Phase Shift in time before standing up.

As the CGUE drew closer a large area of the colony exploded catching everyone attention.

"What?" Rau said surprised before to their surprise a white and red legged ship flew out from the smoke.

Wash watched as this happened and only five words came out of his mouth "Well this is just great."

* * *

**The third chapter is in and I am coming up with an idea from requests and so I shall bring in some members from the RvB series though they shall only be seen at Artemis and this is a hint. She is the scariest woman you can meet. Alright now I am still waiting to hear some ideas for the pairings if anyone has any.**

**SargeX?**

**SimmonsX?**

**GrifX?**

**WashingtonX?**

**DonutX?**

**DocX?**

**FelixX?**

**CabooseX?**

**Alright so please send reviews or PM's if anyone has any ideas send them.**


	4. Colony collapse

Rau flew his CGUE to a stop when he saw the legged ship fly out of the smoke.

"Not the new warship. The team failed to destroy it." Rau said before he flies to the left avoiding several beams.

"A warship within the colony?" Mu asked looking at the ship.

"Where the fuck did that thing come from?" Tucker asked as he and Simmons focused fire on the CGUE before Simmons says "I don't know but it must have been hidden in the harbor somewhere."

"Look it's the Archangel!" Murrue shouted as everyone saw the ship.

"Didn't see that coming." Grif said as the Falcon crashed onto the ground.

Oh great." Wash muttered

* * *

((Gundam SEED Red vs. Blue opening)

Shows the remains of a space colony as a robotic bird flies through the remains before it shows the Strike Gundam fly back avoid some bullets before it blocks some missiles which explode when striking the shield before it flies out of the smoke raising its rifle before it shows the Earth behind it while the title appears in front of the Strike (**Gundam SEED Red vs. Blue**)

**Surechigai isogu tabini **(Shows The Reds, Blues, and Felix standing in front of their respective mobile suits)

**Butsukeai chigireau **(Shows Kira and Athrun in the middle of a destroyed city)

**Tagai no hane no itami **(Shows Murrue and Natarle on the bridge of the Archangel)

**Kanjiteiru** (Show Rau Le Creuset and Mu La Flaga)

**Sabishiisa ni yogoreta ude de daita** (Shows Yzak with the Duel behind him before it switches to show Dearka with the Buster)

**Sore igai no nanika o shiranai kara** (Shows Nicol with the Blitz behind him before it shows Athrun with the Aegis transforming from mobile armor into a mobile suit)

**Tsunagaru shunkan mezameru eien**(Shows the Mother of Invention before it shows the Reds and Blues in the hanger with large shadows behind them before yellow eyes flash in the darkness)

**Machi kogareru** (Shows the crew of the Archangel before it shows glimpses of the Duel, Buster, Blitz, Aegis, before showing all of the Reds and Blues mobile suits)

**Hayasugiru toki no **(Shows Mu's Moebius Zero engage a GINN before it its mobile turrets damage it)

**Matataki ni sarasarete** (Shows Kira before the crew of the Archangel fade in as well as the reds and blues)

**Hitori de wa todokanai** (Shows images of the reds and blues with their respective mobile suits)

**Negainante **(Shows the reds and blues mobile suits fighting a space battle while the Mother of Invention fires its MAC cannon)

**Kiesou na kotoba jya** (Shows the Reds and Blues on the Archangel with Kira and his friends)

**Karami au netsu o tsutaetai shinjitsu o** (Shows the Reds and Blues in combat with ZAFT GINNS before it switches to show the Strike in combat with a white CGUE)

**Dare kara mamoreba ii** (Shows the Moebius Zero fly through space with the reds and blues mobile suits flying after it with both the Archangel and the Mother of Invention flying next to one another)

**Kimi ga itsu ka hoshi gatta omoi ga** (The Archangel opens its mobile suit hatch showing the Strike Gundam before it shows Kira wearing a normal suit before one of the screens pops up showing the reds and blues in their respective armors with their helmets unpolarized giving him reassured looks before their visors polarize)

**Soko ni aru nara** (The Strike launches from the Archangel with the Aile pack before it freezes to show it along with the Moebius Zero and the Mother of Inventions mobile suits while the Archangel and Mother of Invention flew behind)

* * *

**Archangel**

* * *

"We've broke through the harbors exit and are now in the colonies interior." Said crewman Arnold Neumann

"Morgenroete has been destroyed and the Strike, Grizzly, Freelance, Falcon, and Guardian have been activated no they're in combat along with two other mobile suits similar to the G-Weapons." Said Crewman Jackie Tonomura

"Oh great." Growled Ensign Natarle Badgiruel before she sees the CGUE fly straight at the ship "Take evasive actions starboard!"

* * *

**Heliopolis**

* * *

The Archangel turns starboard as the CGUE fires at it causing the bullets to miss.

The CGUE flies around popping out the spent magazine before loading a fresh clip as it flies towards the Strike .

"Using Phase Shift. Then how about this." Rau said before firing his rifle.

"Hit the dirt!" Murrue shouted before they all fell to the ground before the Guardian got in front of the group and brought up it's hard light shield as the bullets struck not just the shield which deflected the bullets but also the Strike which did no damage.

The CGUE flew around as Rau said "Not even an enhanced APSV?"

"Hey dickhead!" A voice shouted before Rau turned to see the Falcon in fighter mode fly at him firing its twin beam rifle which Rau dodged before the Falcon transformed into its mobile suit form and drew its beam saber which prompted Rau to draw his sword and both weapons clashed.

The Archangel shot four missiles at the mobile suits causing Grif to kick the CGUE back before transforming into fighter form as the missile flew at the CGUE but Rau shot down two missiles while the four others struck the colonies shaft damaging it.

On the ground everyone was in panic with what was happening before Kira drew its Agni Hyper Impulse Beam Cannon and took aim.

"Wait Kira that's too powerful!" Wash shouted while Murrue shouted "Wait that's too-"

It was too late because Kira already fired but Rau saw the beam and moved to avoid it but not in time because his CGUE lost its right arm while the beam struck the colony.

* * *

**Mother of Invention**

* * *

"I wonder how others are doing." Donut asked as he stood on the bridge with Caboose and Doc.

"I think they'll be okay." Doc said before they see an explosion which created a large hole the size of the Mother of Invention on the side of the colony.

"I think we know but on the bright side we have a way into the colony." Donut said as Freckles flew the Mother of Invention towards the hole.

* * *

**Heliopolis interior**

* * *

Rau flew towards the hole as it started to pull things into it like a vacuum but thankfully they were at a safe distance well not almost everyone.

"How is that possible? A mobile suit with that much firepower." Rau said as a red light flashed in his cockpit before he exits it seeing the Mother of Invention fly into the colony.

* * *

**Archangel**

* * *

"The enemy mobile suit is retreating and I'm detecting a large ship entering the colony through the large hole."

Natarle sighed and said "Prepare for landing adjust speed for ground rotation, brace yourselves for gravity."

* * *

**Heliopolis**

* * *

"What is that kid doing?!" Shouted Sarge as the Grizzly stood its ground before Sarge laughed because the Falcon which was still in fighter form crashed into the ground due to it being in a height where the hole tried to pull it in but Grif used the engines and in doing so accidentally crashed the mobile suit.

"We need to find a safe location incase more ZAFT mobile suits arrive!" Shouted Felix as he held out the Guardian's hand which Cagalli climbed on since his mobile suit was the closest before Felix noticed 2 trailers.

"Hey guys there's two trailers over there." Felix said over the radio.

"Me and Tucker will retrieve that while you go with the others onto the _Archangel_." Said Simmons as the Maroon and Aqua Frame flew down towards the trailer.

When the mobile suits landed both men notice that it was a mobile suit container but what was inside was a white and green custom Astray with two beam sabers on the shoulders while the second trailer contained a physical shield, and two beam rifles with one looking like a cross between a sword and a rifle with some blades on the weapon.

"Whoa now this is a cool weapon." Tucker said more focused on the weapon.

"Tucker help me get these things to the Mother of Invention." Simmons called at flying to trailer holding the Astray trailer.

"Right sorry." Tucker responded with the Aqua Frame picking up the trailer holding the weapons before both units flew towards the Mother of Invention which sat next to the landed Archangel.

* * *

**Vesalius**

* * *

Everyone was wearing normal suits and moving around with the G-Weapons being loaded on while some were looking over the damage done on the mobile suits by the Mother of Invention and its own mobile suits.

"All unauthorized personnel are restricted from access to areas designated for captured mobile suits. Security clearance is in effect for all maintenance until such time as determined captured mobile suits pose immediate danger. Failure to comply will result in disciplinary action."

As that was being said Athrun was inside the cockpit of the Aegis going through the systems to see where the other four mobile suits came from while flashes went through his head.

Athrun found what he wanted before he sees only three words with one being a lowercase letter while the other two were capitol case letters that spelled "MoI"

"M.O.I? What could that mean?" Athrun asked before a flash went through his head and he typed it out.

**M**other

**o**f

**I**nvention

"So that ship is the secret buyer for those four other mobile suits?" Athrun muttered still typing away.

"Hey!" Called out one of the workers catching Athruns attention.

"Sorry, I started to work on yours too by mistake." Athrun said with a hint of embarrassment.

"Oh not to worry we've now completed the external inspection and recharging, what about you?" Asked the worker on the terminal.

"Yeah, I'm finished as well." Responded Athrun before he puts away the key board muttering "How did they ever manage using this OS?"

An alarm blares in the hanger causing everyone to stop what they're doing before the PA says "Commander Le Creuset is returning, damage sustained from a direct hit, firefighting and rescue squads to B-deck!"

Rau's CGUE returns and crashes through the wiring that was supposed to catch him which worked as everyone looked at the damage sustained as one of the workers said "His units lost an arm!"

'_That's impossible but if it was him.'_ Thought Athrun while another man said "Do you think it was one of the mobile suits from the Mother of Invention, I heard that two of them went after him."

"It could have been the one with that two pronged beam sword I mean did you see how fast it was going? That pilot must be a Coordinator." Another worker said catching Athruns attention.

"What did you mean by that?"

"That ship the _Mother of Invent_ launched four mobile suits, one blue, one aqua, one maroon, and one pink. Those mobile suits were too powerful because the pink mobile suit created balls of electricity and then chucked them onto the bridge of a Laurasia-class before the balls exploded in an electrical explosion."

"Though do you remember that blue mobile suit? That thing moved around like the pilot was veteran." Another worker said

"Commencing cooling of armor." The PA said before mist shoots out onto the armor causing steam clouds to form from the heat and cold combining.

* * *

**Archangel**

* * *

The Strike, Grizzly, Falcon, Freelance, and Guardian with their Phase Shift armor off entered the ship through the catapult where the all got onto one knee where they set their passengers down while the Moebius Zero landed on the hull.

Once they hit the deck Cagalli approaches Murrue and says "Can you please not mention my full name I would rather not have an incident."

Murrue nodded her head in understanding before a voice shouts "Lieutenant Ramius!"

They turn to see Natarle and twelve other men with seven of them soldiers armed with rifles run up to her.

"Ensign Natarle Badgiruel." Murrue responded with relief.

"Natarle salutes Murrue saying "It's a tremendous relief to see you are safe."

Murrue returned the salute saying "You as well, I am pleased you protected the Archangel. You do realize you saved us."

The cockpits of the mobile suits open and Kira, Felix, Sarge (Who had his shotgun), Washington, and Grif climbed out much to the surprise of the crew.

"Come on can someone please tell me what's going on here, they're just kids learned to shave and they're piloting those things." Said engineer Murdoch

"Lieutenant Ramius what's going on?" Natarle asked

"It appears that those four piloting the Grizzly, Freelance, Falcon, and Guardian are the ones who gave the data for those exact for mobile suits." Murrue said causing everyone to look at the four.

"Wow, what a surprise." A voice said catching all of their attention before they see Mu who was still wearing a flight gear minus the helmet walk in.

"I'm Lieutenant Mu La Flaga of the seventh orbital fleet at your service. It's an honor." Mu said with a salute which both woman returned.

"Lieutenant Murrue Ramius of Sector 2 fifth special division. I'm a crewmember of this ship." Said Murrue

"Ensign Natarle Badgiruel same division." Natarle replied as all 3 dropped their arms.

"I would like permission to come aboard this vessel. May I ask who's in command around here?" Mu said looking around.

"The Captain and all the superior officers have perished in battle. There for I believe it is Lieutenant Ramius who is next in command." Natarle said getting a surprised look from Murrue.

"Only about a dozen of us are left sir, mostly noncommissioned officers. Fortunately I was in the shaft and managed to survive."

"You mean the Captains… it can't be." Murrue said with a hint of sadness.

"Oh man what a disaster." Mu said rubbed the bridge of his nose "In any case please grant me permission Lieutenant Ramius. The ship I was assigned too engaged the enemy was downed. But that ship out there destroyed two ZAFT vessels." Mu said and they all looked to see the gun shaped ship as it sat on the ground next to it.

"Uh… sure permission granted." Murrue said shaking her head.

"And who are they?" Mu asked looking at Kira, Sarge, Felix, Wash, and Grif with the later drinking some water.

"As you can see they are civilians but those four are the buyers of the four G-Weapons while they and the blond haired girl were in the factory during the attack. I brought the boy aboard the Strike while the others took the other four G-Weapons. They're names are Kira Yamato, Washington, Felix, Dexter Grif, and Sarge." Murrue pointed out to the six but the crew were confused on the names of Wash, and Sarge.

"Thanks to Kira's efforts we were able to successfully defeat a ZAFT GINN while the other four defeated two each." Murrue said causing the crew to widen their eyes in surprise.

"What? Fought off GINN's? Those kids actually did it?" Natarle asked surprised

"I came to this place as an escort for the young officers who've been specially trained too pilot it. Where can I find them?" Mu asked

"The bombs detonated near the control booth where the Captain was welcoming them at that very moment so they were also." Natarle said with remorse.

"Yes I see." Mu said as he approached the group before stopping in front of Kira, Felix, Wash, Grif, Cagalli, and Sarge while Tolle, Miriallia, Kuzzey, and Sai stood next to them.

"What, what's the matter?" Kira asked

"Yeah what's the issue?" Wash asked crossing his arms.

"So tell me, are you Coordinators?"

There was a pause that lasted for a whole two seconds.

"**No**" Was the collective response of Sarge, Grif, Wash, and Felix.

"Yes" Kira replied but when Kira said that the soldiers readied their weapons only for Wash, Felix, Grif, and Sarge to stand in front of him with the later pumping his shotgun while Wash took out two pistols handing one to Grif while Felix took out his own pistol.

"Well great" Wash muttered under his breath holding the pistol.

* * *

**Vesalius**

* * *

"You really saved my hide by bringing this back Miguel." Rau said as recordings of the fight of the Gundams.

"If I didn't have this as proof, I would have been a laughing stock for allowing my unit to get damaged in a battle against a mobile suit of the Earth Forces but they would likely have understood since I was in combat with the other six." Rau said as video's appeared showing the combat with the ZAFT forces against the Astray Frames.

"I believe all of you are aware of the incomplete status of the machines original OS. With that in mind I have no idea why this lone unit maneuvered so well. But I want to make one thing perfectly clear: We cannot turn a blind and allow them to have position of it. If we cannot capture it then we shall destroy it along with that new warship. Don't underestimate it." Rau finished before saluting the pilots.

The pilots salute back before Ades said "Miguel, Olor prepare to launch at once we've been authorized to use weapons authorization D. And this time let's see you put an end to all this."

"Yes sir!" Both men reply before they float towards the door.

Athrun turns to Ades saying "Captain Ades sir please allow me to sortie as well."

"You have no mobile suit. Besides you've already accomplished an extremely crucial mission by capturing one of those units." Said Rau

"But sir-" Athrun tried to say only for Ades to interrupt him saying "Let the others go this time Zala. Miguel and Olor have more to prove given the humiliation they've suffered.

* * *

**Archangel**

* * *

"What do you think you're doing!?" Tolle shouted as he stood in front of Kira while Sarge, Wash, Felix, and Grif stood in front of him.

"Tolle" Kira muttered surprised.

Kira's a Coordinator but not an enemy! Didn't you see for yourselves what just happened? You must be out of your minds!" Tolle said trying to stop them.

"Now put those guns away before I give you one of my Shotgun court-martials!" Sarge shouted but the soldiers were still focused on Kira.

"Lower your rifles men." Murrue said and the soldiers were hesitant before doing as she said while Wash, Grif, Felix, and Sarge put away their weapons.

"Lieutenant I request and explanation." Natarle whispered

"If you think about it, it's no great mystery. After all the Heliopolis colony is controlled by a neutral nation. It would make sense to find some Coordinators who decided to take refuge here in order to avoid involvement in the war. Am I wrong Kira?"

"No your right especially since I'm a first-generation Coordinator." Kira said surprising everyone.

"Which means that your parents are Naturals? Well I apologize didn't mean to cause such a fuss, I was only curious that's all nothing more than that." Mu said

"Lieutenant La Flaga." Murrue said before Mu looked at the Gundams "As we made our way here I watched the guys who were supposed to these things run through a bunch of simulations. They really had to struggle just to get it too move."

"Maybe it's because of a crappy OS." Grif muttered under his breath.

"Man oh man." Mu said before he started walking away while Natarle said "So then what do we do now?"

"What do we do? I've just been shot down and the Le Creuset team is waiting for us outside the colony." Mu said causing people to have worried looks "He's definitely a persistent fellow, if you ask me I don't think we can afford to spend too much time here."

* * *

**Gamow**

* * *

In the Gamow's mobile suit hanger GINN's were being outfitted with D-equipment but mostly rockets.

"Number Six Container!" One of the Engineers called out, "mount the D-Equipment onto the GINN!"

One of the GINN's moved forward, ready to receive this equipment.

Operation commences at 01:00!" The announcer called over the intercom, "Matthew, proceed to standby position!"

Meanwhile, from the Locker Room, Nicol, Dearka, and Yzak watched the GINN's through the observation window as the ZAFT green coats are preparing to sortie.

"D-Equipment, huh…" Dearka started to say "Does Commander Creuset plan to storm a fortress or something?"

"But what'll happen to Heliopolis?" Nicol asked his comrades with concern.

"Can't be helped, can it?" Dearka responded

"It serves them right," Yzak stated, "calling themselves a neutral state."

Nicol only looked at Yzak for a few more seconds before turning to regard the GINNs, once again.

* * *

**Archangel**

* * *

The central loading ramp is lowered as numerous Supply Trucks are coming and going from the Archangel carrying various supplies, ranging from the Strike's wear parts, ammunition, food, water, general repair parts that can fix up the Moebius Zero and the Strike should the need arise. There are also other various assorted goods.

On the bridge Murrue sighed as her Phone-call ends and places the phone into the Captain's chair. She turns to address Natarle and Mu.

"I'm told that the Colony interior is almost one hundred percent evacuated but with that last incident, the alert is up to nine." She explained

"Which means that the shelters have been completely locked." Mu concluded, before having a thought "What'll happen to those kids?"

"I mean, it's too late to look for a shelter to throw them back into, isn't it?" He reasoned

"Lieutenant Ramius detained those children because they have seen Military Secrets." Natarle corrected him, "We can't just let them go."

"But what about the ones who actually own the Grizzly, Freelance, Falcon, and Guardian? From the way they walked they had military training and they are Naturals and also they have that big ship out there. Are you saying to let them join us in our escape?" He said "Once we leave, we'll be involved in some pretty heavy fighting and let's not forget that they might turn on us and destroy this ship. I haven't forgotten that they destroyed a single Nazca with just a single shot."

A tense silence passes between the two of them before Murrue spoke up.

"I think that we may need to rely on the power of the Strike as well as the mobile suits of the Mother of Inventions."

"You're going to use those in battle again?" Natarle objects

"How else are we supposed to make our escape without them?" She reasoned to which Natarle gasped quietly.

"Have those kids agreed to do it?" Mu asked Murrue.

"Why don't you pilot one of them this time, Lieutenant La Flaga?" Natarle suggests. Mu responds with an incredulous look and exaggerative gesture.

"Hey don't be silly!" He responds, "There's no way I can use any of those things!" Natarle gives him a confused look.

"Haven't you seen the OS that the kid told us he rewrote?" He asked her "There's no way a normal human being, like me, could pilot that thing. And the other machines I can't because they are locked for only neural scanners meaning that even if I got inside I can't turn it on. How those four kids got the scanners I'll never know."

* * *

**Vesalius, mobile suit hanger**

* * *

Olor and Matthew have just launched from the Nazca-Class with their D-Equipment attached. Meanwhile, Miguel was just getting ready to launch with his GINN that was equipped with the M69 "Barrus" Heavy Ion Cannon equipped.

"Olor unit takeoff complete." The Flight Controller declared, "Miguel to the Catapult!"

Miguel loaded his GINN onto the catapult before launching into space making his destination Heliopolis.

"Alright! That's the last one! Close the hatch!" one of the mechanics announced over the comm system.

As he was about to hit the switch on the hatch, another mobile suit, this one a brilliant red, stepped onto the catapult.

"Huh? This one's going out too? No one told me."

Onboard the Aegis, Athrun was still deep in his thoughts _'I have to find out… Was it really Kira in that mobile suit?'_

Shaking his thoughts aside for the time being, Athrun hit the boosters and propelled the Aegis into space.

"Captain Ades!" One of the ships mobile suit controllers shouted "Athrun Zala has just launched in the captured mobile suit!"

"What?" Ades replied "Call him back at one!"

"Let him go." Rau said countermanding Ade's orders.

"Huh?"

"The data has already been extracted," Le Creuset replied "Besides, aren't you curious to see what happens… imagine pitting one Earth Forces mobile suit against another."

* * *

**Archangel**

* * *

The ship-wide alarm is roaring as a crewman named Delida is alerted to the fact that they no longer have visual communication to surrounding area as evidenced by the static screen on his display as well as a large amount of jamming bars.

"Electrical Interference throughout the Colony!" He informed the bridge crew, "N-Jammer levels rising!"

"What?" Natarle asked as she turned her chair around to regard Delida. Mu let out a grunt of annoyance as he can easily assume what's causing this.

"It seems he has no intentions of waiting until we get out of here!" Mu exclaimed with annoyance, "The bastard!"

"Do they intend to hit us again within the colony?" Natarle asked him

"Easy for them" Mu stated playfully, "We can't fire, but they can fire as much as they want!"

* * *

**Mother of Invention**

* * *

"What the fuck are they doing?! Are they seriously planning on attacking while we're still here?!" Tucker exclaimed

"(These guys must be either crazy, stupid, determined, or all three.)" Lopez said as he started getting the Astray Green Frame out of its container.

"Who do you think should pilot this mobile suit?" Donut asked as he walked into the hanger.

"I don't know." Tucker said as he held his head.

"What about the princess of Orb that is on board the Archangel?" Simmons asked and everyone in the hanger looked at him like he grew a second head.

"That is actually a good idea but I should contact Wash to let him know that we are bringing it to him." Tucker said before he ran to his mobile suit.

* * *

**Archangel**

* * *

"I won't do it!" Kira stated with resolution at Murrue's request, "Please don't involve us any further in this war than you already have!"

"Kira…" Murrue simply responded

"Please… don't get us any more involved than you already have," Kira continued "We know there is a war going on out there but we don't want any part of it. That's why we chose to live here in neutral territory."

At that moment Wash stood up saying "Sorry Kira but we already are involved."

Everyone minus the reds and blues looked at him as he stood with Felix, Sarge, and Grif.

"ZAFT already got us involved when they attacked the colony and now we are going to fight to protect this colony so if you don't want to fight then so be it but don't choose other peoples decisions like they are yours to dictate." Wash said getting surprised looks from the occupants minus the crew of the Invention before he turned to Murrue and said "Captain Ramius I just got a call from Tucker saying that they're bringing a mobile suit for Cagalli to pilot but it's up to her if she wants to."

Everyone in the room turns to the princess who was surprised before saying "But I'm a Natural."

"And the Green Frame has a Natural friendly OS with an AI so you'll be fine with it." Wash said while an unnoticeable smile formed on her lips.

"Mobile suit approaching with mobile suit container, opening catapult." Said a voice over the intercom.

"Well we best be off to greet him." Wash said before he and the others including Cagalli who wanted to see her new mobile suit. Wash stopped and turned to Murrue saying "We'll remain and fight with you until we exit the colony but after that then that depends on the situation."

Wash, Sarge, Cagalli, Grif, and Felix left the halls leaving only Murrue, Kira, and his friends.

"Lieutenant Ramius, Lieutenant Ramius come to the bridge at once!" Said the same voice.

Murrue quickly walked over to the nearby intercom and activates it to reply.

"What's wrong?" She enquired

"There are mobile suits approaching!" Mu informed her, causing the others, minus Wash, Sarge, Cagalli, Grif, and Felix who were making their way to the hanger "Come up here and take command! You're the captain!" Murrue regarded him with a confused expression.

"I-I am?"

"I may have seniority…" he agreed "But I don't know anything about this ship!"

"… I understand" Murrue confirmed, a serious expression formed on her face "then prepare the Archangel for takeoff! All hands to Level One Battle-Stations! What about your Mobile armor?"

"No good, it isn't ready!" He responded

"Tolle…" Mir said nervously.

"Everything will be alright, Mir…" Tolle replied

"Hey Mu we have ten extra mobile suits with Natural friendly OS's you can use. I'm sure Lopez can bring it over." Tucker said overhearing what was going on over the intercom.

"You can?" Mu asked surprise in his voice.

"Of course and besides there is a lock on the OS preventing anyone from copying it and if someone did then it would self-destruct." Sarge shouted as he entered the hanger.

"… I understand." Mu said with a hint of worry.

"Alright then be ready because when it comes you will need to get familiarized quickly." Wash said over the intercom before Murrue shuts off the console.

Murrue turns to the kids saying "You heard it for yourselves. We are entering battle again. With the shelters on a hazard nine level I can't let any of you off the ship now. Let's just hope we can all get out of this situation and escape Heliopolis."

Kira clenched his fist while returning into the halls was Sarge who forgot his shotgun (Seriously the man isn't exactly him without it).

"You people aren't being fare." Kira growled

"What Kira?" Murrue asked confused

"Kira don't." Tolle tried to say while Sarge muttered "Oh great"

"And I suppose you'll tell us that the Strike is the only Earth Forces mobile suit on this ship and that I'm the only one who can pilot It right?" Kira said with a hint of anger before out of nowhere Sarge popped out and bashed his shotgun into the back of Kira's head surprising everyone.

"Get a hold of yourself Kira! She's not saying that and you know it. She's just saying that your stuck here for your own safety since all of the shelters are closed then Heliopolis is a deathtrap with its oxygen being depleted. You can choose to fight but I have only one question: Will you fight for yourself, or will you fight to protect your friends?" Sarge said before he walked off back to the mobile suit hanger as Kira rubbed the back of his head even though Sarge hit him lightly it still hurt but it wouldn't leave a bruise but it did help him calm down.

* * *

**Hanger**

* * *

In the hanger stood the Grizzly, Strike, Freelance, Falcon, Guardian, Aqua Frame and Green Frame before the door opens to show an M0 Astray walk in carrying a shield, and a rifle. The Astray made its way to the last deserted MS rack before it set itself in before shutting down.

When the cockpit opened Lopez floated out and because he was a robot he built thrusters into his body so that he would maneuver around in zero-G until he landed on the ground where he magnetically sat his feet on the ground.

"Hey Lopez nice of you to join us!" Tucker called out as he stood next to Wash, Grif, Felix, Cagalli, and the recently arriving Sarge.

"(So since you are having this Earth Forces pilot control my mobile suit you want me to help them anyway I can?)" Lopez asked and everyone understood him.

"Yup pretty much!" Sarge replied

"Oh boy" Lopez muttered before he walked into the hall where a recently arriving Kira walked in.

"Alright I'll help but only until we find a safe place." Kira said and everyone minus Lopez and the workers smiled.

"Don't worry Kira because that is all we are asking." Wash said before he approached his mobile suit as did the others while Felix guided Cagalli to the Green Frame and helped her getting it started up.

* * *

**Heliopolis**

* * *

The Archangel and Mother of Invention took off into the air with Murrue sitting in her captain's chair.

"Our top priority is to escape Heliopolis." Murrue explained to the bridge crew "Be careful not to damage the Colony during battle."

"I don't think that will be possible." Tonomura muttered to himself, Natarle silently regards him.

* * *

**Archangel hanger**

* * *

The Falcon was first to exit it's station armed with its primary weapons before it transformed into fighter mode and slowly made its way to the exit.

Meanwhile, Kira waited in the Strike, ready to receive whatever equipment has been deemed the most effective.

"Open Number Three Container!" Murdoch ordered his crew "Attach Sword Striker!" The roof above the Strike opened up to reveal a loading arm carrying a Power Pack. The wall to the Strike's right opened to reveal the Sword Striker Pack's signature weapon: The 15.78M "Schwert Gewehr" Anti-Ship Sword which is mounted on the back, while the opposite side: the arm-mounted "Panzer Eisen" rocket Anchor and the Shoulder-Mounter "Midas Messer" Beam Boomerang.

"A sword…" Kira trailed, "Odds are THAT won't happen again." Kira reasons as he deployed the Phase Shift Armor.

The radar bursts into life as several contacts appears on it, alerting the Bridge Crew.

"Five heat sources approaching!" Tonomura call out. "The thermal pattern. They are GINNs!" He declared as a GINNs blueprint screen appears as well as a video of the GINNs approaching, equipped with Missile Launchers.

"(What are those bastards thinking?!)" Asked Lopez "(They are armed with weapons used for wiping out fortresses! Are they planning on wiping us out along with the Colony?!)"

Suddenly an explosion occurs as another hole is ripped in the side of the Colony as four more GINNs fly through the hole into Heliopolis.

"A separate time approaching from the Tannebaun District." Tonomura confirmed for them.

"Send out the Falcon and Strike first and then load Lieutenant La Flaga along with the Guardian after!" Natarle ordered

All of a sudden, a certain crimson mobile suit also appears through the tear which reveals itself on Tonomura's Radar to which he lets out a gasp of surprise.

One of them is X303, the Aegis!"

The catapult doors opened, and the linear rail system locked into position. Grif looked up at the catapult display, and nodded when the display turned from red to green.

"Falcon, Grif, taking off!" Grif spoke before he felt he was being pushed into his seat as the Falcon shot out of the catapult.

At the same time, the Sword Striker was being attached to the Strike on the launch deck. Looking up at the catapult's display, Kira waited for the green "All Clear" signal. It came three seconds after the Sword Striker had locked into place.

"Kira Yamato, Strike, launching!" he announced as the catapult sent the Strike out.

"Load the Mother of Inventions mobile suit to the catapult!" said Murdoch as Mu moved the M0 Astray into the catapult.

"This is Mu La Flaga, now launching." With that said the Astray shot out of the catapult before one by one the other mobile suits went with Felix, Sarge, Tucker, Wash, and Cagalli.

"They're already sending it out into battle with us?" Murrue asked surprised

"(You do know that it now belongs to ZAFT right? So we better get defending or else this ship will be sunk.)" said the Spanish robot

"Prepare to fire Korinthos!" Natarle ordered "Aim Laser Designator at the GINN!" Murrue turned to regard her.

"Phase Shift armor withstands projectile weapons!" She reminded Natarle, "Link laser to the main cannons, fire at will!"

The Archangel's two "Gottfried MK.71" 225 High Energy Beam Cannons rise from the front of the Archangel, extend their cannons, and take aim at the mobile suit squads. Four large beams of Green Energy burst from the cannons and veer straight towards the enemies. Unfortunately they all manage to dodge the oncoming attacks. Miguel's GINN then regards Athrun "Olor and Matthew, focus on the warship!" Miguel commanded his two fellow green coats, he then turns to Athrun, "You Athrun! Show us that same spirit that made you defy orders!"

"Sure" Athrun responded mainly focused on the Strike.

Back inside the Archangel Kira's friends decided to go to a monitor to see what was happening outside.

Kira drew his Anti-Ship sword as he and Miguel's GINN circled around while the other GINN's minus Matthew and Olor faced off against Felix, Tucker, Wash, Cagalli, Sarge, Grif, and Mu.

"For our ancestors…YAH!" Sarge shouted charging headfirst firing his shotgun but at the distance all the rounds missed. (I mean seriously, he couldn't hit Grif who was literally twelve feet in front of him)

A GINN armed with a Barrus Heavy Ion Cannon took aim at Sarge who immediately stopped.

"Ruh-roh!" Sarge said quickly before accidentally cutting the thrusters and because he was close for gravity he dropped right under the large green ionized beam when the GINN fired.

"Okay that was dumb luck!" Grif shouted as he fired his twin beam rifle striking a GINN armed with a regular rifle and sword in its left shoulder joint severing the arm before it aimed it's rifle at Grif but due to the Phase Shift armor the bullets didn't do any damage before he transformed into fighter mode and flew off as Tucker flew up and finished the job with a stab into the chest with his energy sword.

After Tucker kicked the GINN off his sword it exploded before he boosts left avoiding several bullets fired by two GINNs.

"Hey why don't you deal with us!" Cagalli shouted firing her Green Frames Type 75 beam rifle since she didn't think she would need the Twin Sword rifle and fired a beam at a GINN but it saw the beam incoming and didn't react fast enough costing it's right leg.

Back with Kira, both he and Miguel continued to circle each other until the GINN raised its weapon.

"You, you're going down!" Miguel shouted before aiming his weapon at the Strike and took a shot but Kira flew over it but because of that the ionized beam struck a support tether severing it from the main shaft and crashed onto the colony almost crushing the Falcon.

"Oh shit!" Grif shouted surprised but relieved that he didn't get crushed.

"What the fuck was that?!" Grif asked as he transformed into MS mode and landed on the ground.

"It must have been that weapon!" Felix surmised before bringing up his Guardian's hard light shield stopping the ionized beam which then vanished while Felix's shield started slowly turning from blue to orange.

"Oh fuck. These weapons are Heavy Ion Beams! If they hit you then you're dead within milliseconds!" Felix shouted fly back while deactivating his shield so it could recharge.

"Woah!" Wash shouted flying over a beam which was fired from a Barrus before firing his rifle striking a GINN which was armed with said Barrus in the chest causing the mobile suit to explode.

"Thanks for the heads up!" Wash shouted as he used the Freelances Igelstellung to shoot down three missiles that were fired from a GINN.

"No problem!" Felix replied as he tried to shoot at another GINN but the beam struck it's rifle destroying it creating a smoke cloud before said GINN shot out of said cloud armed with a large sword but something caught his attention was that the sword had the same beam blade as the Strikes meaning that it would pass through his Phase Shift.

"Oh boy!" Felix said with a hint of worry thinking this was the end since he didn't have a good shot before a green beam struck the GINN in the torso right through the cockpit instantly killing the pilot and destroying the mobile suit.

Wash turned to see where the beam came from and saw a cloud of smoke before he saw the Green Frame fly right through said cloud.

"You alright?" Cagalli asked as she stopped next to Felix.

"Yeah thanks." Felix said before he looked under the Green Frame to see the flaming remains of a GINN fall towards the ground.

"Guess you got two birds with one stone." Felix said with a sense of humor.

"I saw you in trouble so I decided to help but as I fired that guy got in the way. Didn't think the beam would go through." Cagalli said though Felix could hear a hint of worry though Felix didn't know before he flew in front of her unit bringing up his hard light shield to block a large missile which struck the shield which turned orange and sends both Felix and Cagalli back with Cagalli crying in surprise while Felix grunts due to his mobile suit being shaken by the explosion of the impact.

Both mobile suits crash into a tether before another missile struck the shield again turning it red while the explosion severed the tether but because they were in it they fell as well.

"Cagalli we need to move!" Felix shouted but got no response.

"Cagalli?" Felix said bringing up a screen only for his eyes to widen as he sees Cagalli unconscious with a bruise on her head.

"Cagalli!" Felix shouted before the Guardian grabs the Green Frame and flew out of the tether just before it crashed into the ground where both mobile suits were propelled by the force.

"Are you guys okay!" Grif asked as he flew the Falcon which was still in MS form.

"Get Cagalli to the Mother of Invention, She's unconscious and she isn't safe out here!" Felix shouted handing the Green Frame over to the Falcon.

"Right!" Grif shouted before the Falcon shot off to the Mother of Invention which flew next to the Archangel which was trying to repel the two GINNs.

Back with Kira, he was shaken by the tether being severed before he saw the second come down but he got shaken out of it when Miguel shot a second beam which he dodged again and it struck the colony creating a very large explosion but unfortunately it was where Sarge landed which he stopped the Grizzly's thrusters sending him flying into the air.

* * *

**Mother of Invention**

* * *

Everyone who wasn't in the battle watched what was happening but Caboose was focused on the weapons.

"Wow, now that's a really big gun." Caboose said seeing the explosion as well as the Grizzly fly through the air.

"Don't get any ideas!" Simmons said to the blue idiot as he focused on the battle.

* * *

**Heliopolis**

* * *

"Einstein's math! That's a big gun!" Sarge shouted as he reactivated the thrusters and stopped behind a GINN which he aimed his shotgun and shouted "Hey GINN!"

The GINN spun around aiming a Barrus but it was the same GINN that almost shot Sarge.

"Have a tasty beam sandwich with a side of Sarge!" Sarge shouted before shooting the GINN in the middle of the torso sending it flying back before blowing up.

"Hold the life… and the mayo." Sarge said with a smile as he flew the Grizzly forward.

Back with Kira he saw the destruction and said "There's no way I can avoid hitting the colony. What am I gonna do?"

Miguel fired again but this time the Strike raised its Panzer Eisen creating a large flash.

"Kira no!" Felix shouted in worry for his friend which both Wash and Grif saw.

"Yes! Did I get him?" said Miguel before from the flash flew the Strike much to the relief of Wash, Felix, Grif, and begrudgingly Sarge.

Miguel was caught by surprise before he Strike swung its sword but the GINN managed to dodge it before it took aim but as it prepared to fire at the Strike at point blank only for the Strike to block the beam again creating another flash.

"Kids got guts, I'll give him that." Tucker said with a smirk as he stabbed a GINN in the chest.

Athrun watched the conflicts but he saw that when the Green Frame became motionless the Falcon took it to the Mother of Invention but even though he could go after it he wasn't so sure he would be able to get close with the gun's as well as the Mother of Inventions MAC cannon.

The Archangel fired its guns on the GINNs but they managed to dodge them before one of them fired three small missiles at it but two were shot down while the last struck the ship.

* * *

**Archangel**

* * *

"Number-4 weapons bank has hit! Seal off bulkheads on the double!" Demine shouted while in another part of the ship the engineers were stumbling around because of the ship shaking.

Murdoch grabs onto a table that was nailed to the ground and shouted "Damn you!"

* * *

**Heliopolis**

* * *

Back outside a GINN fired four large missiles at the Archangel but two were accidentally heading for the Mother of Invention.

* * *

**Mother of Invention**

* * *

"Holy shit!" Simmons shouted as he saw the two missiles coming towards them.

"**FIRING STARBOARD GUNS."** Said Freckles as the guns moved into position.

**Archangel**

Natarle saw the four missiles and shouted "Intercept them!"

"Not enough time!" Tonomura shouted

"(Give me manual targeting control controls quickly!)" Shouted Lopez

"Now starboard thirty degrees and quickly!" Murrue shouted

* * *

**Heliopolis**

* * *

The Mother of Invention was able to shoot down both missiles that were aimed it while the Archangel dodged it's missiles but one struck a section of the colony connected to a tether damaging it.

Miguel's GINN fired his gun again but the Strike dodged it and flew at GINN and swung his sword but the mobile suit managed to dodge it.

"Damn it!" Miguel shouted as his GINN took aim only for the Strike to fly up as it fired the Barrus and it struck the colony making another large explosion.

"It's quick. Get behind it Athrun!" Said Miguel

The crimson Gundam flew off after the Strike and Kira noticed it and said "Huh, it's that mobile suit."

Flashes go through his head while he still flew the machine.

"Kira is it you?" Athrun asked as the Aegis flew past the Strike while the GINN took aim at the distracted Gundam.

"I got you now!" Miguel shouted

"Kira watch out!" Wash shouted cutting down a GINN that was armed with a Barrus which he managed to grab since the GINN let it go before exploding.

Kira saw what was happening and moved the Gundam up avoiding another Heavy Ion Beam before he made the Strike grab onto the boomerang and toss it at the GINN which it dodged.

"Not good enough!" Miguel shouted as he took aim.

The boomerang spun around and flew back cutting off both of the GINN's legs.

"No way!" Miguel shouted surprised.

Kira yelled as the Strike charged at the GINN before cleaving it in half and inside Miguel cried out in horror before his mobile suit exploded.

"Miguel!" Athrun shouted in horror.

The Aegis turned to the Strike and both mobile suits stared at each other while the battle continued around them.

Was saw this before he said "I can tell something is going to happen I just know it."

With the Archangel it shot down two missiles that were aimed for its bridge before two GINNs flew past it.

Lopez took aim and fired the Gottfried's but when it connected with the GINN it exploded but not before shooting its last two missiles which connect with the colony shaft.

Everyone on both bridges (Minus Caboose and Doc with the latter being in the medical bay attending to Cagalli) as they saw this.

"Madre de Dios!" Lopez shouted as he and everyone in both ships saw explosions go off in the shaft.

"What the fuck Lopez!? Are you planning to destroy this colony!"

"Olor! Damn them!" shouted Matthew after he watched his comrade die.

"We cannot afford any more damage to the colony!" Murrue shouted

"Then what do you suggest we do? Should we let them sink us?" Natarle asked

Back in the battle the M0 Astray flew at a GINN using its shield to block the bullets fired from the GINN before raising its rifle and fired a beam hitting the GINN where the heart of a human would be blowing the mobile suit up.

"Not back for someone who flies mobile armors!" Grif shouted as he shout as he had the Falcon disconnect the twin beam rifles into separate guns before he shoots a GINN in the head with one rifle before striking the wounded GINN in the reactor but by some luck it didn't explode and because of where they were it was floating aimlessly in the center due to them being close to the shaft.

"Watch out!" Felix shouted before pushing both mobile suits as debris falls around.

"Did the shaft get damaged!?" Mu asked as he looked around before he saw the debris fall around.

"Strike what are you doing? We're being attacked by the enemy!" Natarle shouted at Kira who was focused mainly on the Aegis.

"Athrun! Where are you Athrun?!" Matthew called out.

The Strike brandished it's sword before both mobile suits charged at each other.

'_Athrun? No it can't be.'_ Kira thought before both Gundams passed each other.

"Kira, Kira Yamato!" Athrun shouted before a screen popped up on in both cockpits showing both occupants.

"So it is you, isn't it Kira!?" Shouted Athrun

"Athrun? Athrun Zala?" Kira asked

Back with the Archangel Lopez fired another round but this one struck the lower half of the GINN and the upper half along with both rockets survived before both missiles launched and flew at the shaft as the remains of the GINN exploded.

With all the GINNs either destroyed or damaged the survivors minus the Strike and Aegis saw the missiles hit the shaft and everyone including Doc who saw on the monitor and minus Caboose since he didn't understand and both Kira and Athrun who were more focused on each other) was frozen in horror.

"What is this? Why are you here?" Kira asked

"You should talk. What do you think you're doing in that thing?" Athrun said

The entire shaft fell apart and with it the entire colony started to collapse as areas opened and everything was being sucked out into space while the shelters of the colony were launched into space since they were also built to act as life boats.

* * *

**Mother of Invention**

* * *

The entire ship shook while people started grabbing onto things to keep still.

"**ALL HANDS PREPARE FOR TERBULANCE."** Freckles said

"Yeah no shit!" Simmons shouted only to lose his grin and fall over the railing and crash onto the ground hard on his back.

In the MS hanger The Freelance which was out of power held a part of a container to stay in place while inside Wash was muttering "This is bad!"

* * *

**Heliopolis**

* * *

With the colony falling apart every mobile suit was shot out into space.

"Son of a bitch!" Shouted Grif as the Falcon flew in fighter mode trying to stay in place.

"Sweet empty vacuum!" Sarge shouted as the Grizzly flew out into space smashing into the Falcon sending both mobile suits out.

"Holy fuck!" Shouted Tucker as he Aqua Frame flew out into space quickly because it would have been easier to not fight against a never ending vacuum.

"AH!" Shouted Mu as the M0 Astray flew out into space.

"Don't fight it just go with it!" Felix shouted as the Guardian flew into space not bothering to fight it.

Kira yelled as the Strike flew out into space.

"Kira no!" Athrun shouted as the Aegis went in a different direction from the Strike.

* * *

**Vesalius**

* * *

"Commander" Ades said with horror as was everyone in the ZAFT fleet saw Heliopolis collapsing while Rau had a neutral expression.

* * *

**Unknown location**

* * *

In an unknown area flew two GINNs but they were GINN High Maneuver types with purple and green paint instead of the regular green.

"It looks like we found them." Said a male voice in one of the GINNs.

"So what are we going to do?" Said a feminine voice in the second GINN

"Why do what we do best dear sister… We go help a friend in need."

The two GINNs flew off towards the remains of Heliopolis to begin searching but for what or for who.

* * *

Mobile Suit Serial Number: MBF-P04 'Astray Green Frame'

Unit Type: Prototype unit

Power plant: Ultracompact Energy Battery

Special equipment: External Connector, Combat Support AI

Armaments: 2x "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS, 2x beam sabers

Optional armaments: Type 71 beam rifle, Twin Sword Rifle, shield

Appearance: Looks like a regular Astray but with bulkier legs.

Colors: Primary Green secondary white and black.

Info: The MBF-P04 "Astray Green Frame was one of four prototype mobile suits created by Orb but during the attack on Heliopolis it was thought that all four units had been destroyed.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter and a surprise to my readers is that two people thought dead will return in the next chapter.**


	5. Notice

**Hello my readers I would just like to thank you for reading and the comments so far.**

**Many people are asking me which people would be coming back and I did a hint at the end of the last chapter for who would be coming back from the dead so far.**

**Also the list for the romances is this.**

**Sarge x Natarle**

**Simmons x Asagi**

**Grif x Mayrin**

**Tucker x Lunamaria**

**Doc x Mayura**

**Donut x Juri**

**This is the current list for the romance but if anyone has other ideas then don't be afraid to PM me or tell me in my reviews. Also in the next chapter you will expect the return of two Freelancers.**

**But heres a hint. Twins.**


	6. Race to Artemis and the twins return

"X105 Strike… come… X105 Strike… respond… are you there Strike?" Natarles voice is heard over the comms of the Strike but Kira was more focused on the remains of the colony. He was breathing heavily while his hands trembled and in other parts of the debris the same thing was happening with the others.

"This can't be happening." Wash quietly said looking at the remains.

"Oh no" muttered Felix

"Heliopolis… is gone. Why?" Kira uttered in a state of shock.

* * *

(Gundam SEED Red vs. Blue opening)

(Shows the remains of a space colony as a robotic bird flies through the remains before it shows the Strike Gundam fly back avoid some bullets before it blocks some missiles which explode when striking the shield before it flies out of the smoke raising its rifle before it shows the Earth behind it while the title appears in front of the Strike (**Gundam SEED Red vs. Blue**)

**Surechigai isogu tabini **(Shows The Reds, Blues, and Felix standing in front of their respective mobile suits)

**Butsukeai chigireau **(Shows Kira and Athrun in the middle of a destroyed city)

**Tagai no hane no itami **(Shows Murrue and Natarle on the bridge of the Archangel)

**Kanjiteiru** (Show Rau Le Creuset and Mu La Flaga)

**Sabishiisa ni yogoreta ude de daita** (Shows Yzak with the Duel behind him before it switches to show Dearka with the Buster)

**Sore igai no nanika o shiranai kara** (Shows Nicol with the Blitz behind him before it shows Athrun with the Aegis transforming from mobile armor into a mobile suit)

**Tsunagaru shunkan mezameru eien**(Shows the Mother of Invention before it shows the Reds and Blues in the hanger with large shadows behind them before yellow eyes flash in the darkness)

**Machi kogareru** (Shows the crew of the Archangel before it shows glimpses of the Duel, Buster, Blitz, Aegis, before showing all of the Reds and Blues mobile suits)

**Hayasugiru toki no **(Shows Mu's Mobius Zero engage a GINN before it its mobile turrets damage it)

**Matataki ni sarasarete** (Shows Kira before the crew of the Archangel fade in as well as the reds and blues)

**Hitori de wa todokanai** (Shows images of the reds and blues with their respective mobile suits)

**Negainante **(Shows the reds and blues mobile suits fighting a space battle while the Mother of Invention fires its MAC cannon)

**Kiesou na kotoba jya** (Shows the Reds and Blues on the Archangel with Kira and his friends)

**Karami au netsu o tsutaetai shinjitsu o** (Shows the Reds and Blues in combat with ZAFT GINNS before it switches to show the Strike in combat with a white CGUE)

**Dare kara mamoreba ii** (Shows the Mobius Zero fly through space with the reds and blues mobile suits flying after it with both the Archangel and the Mother of Invention flying next to one another)

**Kimi ga itsu ka hoshi gatta omoi ga** (The Archangel opens its mobile suit hatch showing the Strike Gundam before it shows Kira wearing a normal suit before one of the screens pops up showing the reds and blues in their respective armors with their helmets unpolarized giving him reassured looks before their visors polarize)

**Soko ni aru nara** (The Strike launches from the Archangel with the Aile pack before it freezes to show it along with the Mobius Zero and the Mother of Inventions mobile suits while the Archangel and Mother of Invention flew behind)

* * *

**Archangel**

* * *

Everyone looked at the remains of the once peaceful colony that was now nothing but a debris belt.

"I can't believe it… it was so fragile." Mu quietly said as he sat in the M0 Astray which slowly entered the Archangel.

On the bridge Murrue tightens her hands into fists before she turned to Natarle who was trying to contact Kira.

"X105 Strike are you there? Come in Kira Yamato! If you can hear me and are okay please respond."

Back with Kira he got out of his shock and contacted the Archangel saying "X105 Strike Kira here."

Natarle sighed before saying "Are you alright?"

"Yes"

"Do you have our position?"

"Yes" Kira replied again

"Then return. Your able to right?"

"Yes" Kira replied before Grif opened a comm line saying "I'm fine by the way, thanks for asking."

"Oh crap, Grif where are you?" Kira asked looking around.

"About a foot behind you." Grif replied groggily

The Strike turned around and came literally face to face with the Falcon which was in MS mode.

"AH" Kira shouted in shock at the close proximity of the Falcon.

"Sorry but I was a bit unconscious by the impact of the Grizzly." Grif said as the Falcon hoisted the Grizzly up before they hear Sarge say "Oh… what happened? Did I crash into something?"

"Yeah you crashed into me!"

"Well it was worth it." Sarge replied and Grif groaned.

"You always say that Sarge." Felix said as the Guardian flew up next to them.

"We'll travel back to the Mother of Invention while you take the Strike back to the Archangel. We will have to travel with each other now anyway." Felix said

"Yeah I guess." Kira said but he was at the moment focused on the remains of Heliopolis and thought _'Mom, Dad please be alright.'_

All of a sudden all 4 hear a beeping sound and look around before they look to see 3 life boats.

"Those are Heliopolis life boats." Kira said as he made the Strike holster its sword before all 4 mobile suits flew towards them.

"It looks like they're engines are out so they're stuck."

In the Archangel Mu was on the bridge wearing his uniform while Lopez was in the hanger doing maintenance on the M0 Astray.

"So what do you plan to do now?" Mu asked Murrue who responded saying "Our ship is still in a combat situation. Have you detected the ZAFT vessels?"

"It's impossible, lots of heat sources amongst that debris so our laser and thermal detectors are of little use but we can barely see the Mother of Invention." Responded Neumann

"They'll have the same problem. You expect they'll come after us?" Mu said catching Murrues attention.

"I believe we should move based on that assumption. But if the enemy tries to attack us right now we're finished." Murrue responded

"Right all we have is that precious Strike, my damaged Zero, and the Mother of Inventions mobile suits and the ship itself is badly shorthanded. This ship itself is in no shape to put up a fight. Go full speed and try to shake them? This is a pretty swift vessel or so I've been lead to believe but the Mother of Invention takes both speed and fire power making her a pretty dangerous ship." Mu said causing her to look out the window at the Mother of Invention before she turns back to Mu.

"The enemies Nazca-class is a high speed ship as well. There's no guarantee losing them." Murrue said

"I suppose we can always surrender captain." Mu said surprising her.

"That's also an option you know." Mu said as he held a chair while floating.

"What was that?! Hold on a moment who gave you authorization?!" Natarle shouted catching everyone's attention.

"What's the situation Ensign Badgiruel?" Murrue asked

"The Strike and Grizzly have returned to the ship however it seems to be accompanied with a life boat." Natarle said surprising them.

"You can't permit it? What do you mean you can't permit it?" Kira asked

"The propulsion section broken and it was drifting through space. So your telling me to just throw this back out there again? There's already refugees on this ship." Said Kira

"Yeah and besides I have to get in there so that Lopez can do maintenance on the Grizzly!" Sarge shouted visor fully in the camera.

"Relief forces will be here soon and the Archangel is still in combat so we cannot accept refugees at this time." Natarle said

"But you already have refugees so doesn't that contradict your previous statement?" Wash asked via communicator as he stood on the bridge of the Mother of Invention.

"Very well I authorize it." Murrue said

"Captain?" Natarle asked looking at her.

"I don't want to waste time quibbling over petty things like this. Bring it in quickly." Murrue said

"Very well captain. As you command." Natarle said saluting

The catapult opens where the Strike went in first while the Grizzly looked around making sure they were safe before going in last.

"I know we're in a critical situation but I have no intention of surrendering." Murrue said

Everyone looked at her as she continued "I refuse to hand over either this ship or the Strike to ZAFT. We must get them safely to Atlantic Federation HQ no matter what the risks are."

"Captain I recommend that we select Artemis as our destination." Natarle said as Lopez entered the room but stopped dead in his tracks.

"(Bad idea, bad idea!)" Lopez shouted but no one listened.

"Artemis… that's an Eurasian military satellite right?" Murrue asked

"The one with the Umbrella shield?" Mu asked turning to face them.

"(Again bad idea!)" Lopez shouted again but again no response.

Natarle nodded her head before bringing up a map saying "Given our present location it is the easily accessed outpost."

"(Why isn't anyone listening to me?!)" Lopez shouted before Tonomura turned to him saying "It is just a talk between officers and they bring up a point that Artemis is closer."

"(Dios Mio this feels like Blood Gulch all over again!)" Lopez muttered helmet-palming.

"Given the G-Weapons and this ship lack a recognition code acknowledged by our ally's right? The question remains would Eurasia."

"I'm certainly aware of the fact that the Archangel and the Strike are both considered to be sensitive military secrets of the Atlantic Federation. However should we set a course to the Moon you can't expect us to arrive there without encountering at least so resistance along the way. In addition we left in a hurry and we weren't sufficient supplied which means we're urgently in need of provisions." Natarle said

Lopez moved his head up saying "(So you are low on supplies and that since with the refugees you are now short on supplies? I'm sure the Mother of Invention can help with that.)"

"I realize that." Murrue said taking in the two choices.

"I would have to say that even Eurasia will be sympathetic to our situation." Natarle said but Lopez said "(Not the current commander of that station!)"

Natarle ignored him and continued saying "As it stands the most practical course of action would be to avoid confrontation as much as possible and resupply at Artemis where we can also attempt to contact Lunar Head Quarters."

"Artemis is it? I wonder if everything will go exactly as planned." Mu said

"(Oh no)" Lopez muttered before he left the bridge to the hanger.

"Hard to say but it does seem to be our only viable option right now."

* * *

**Mother of Invention**

* * *

Every civilian which were comprised of men women and children were out of the two life boats and stood on the hanger floor while most were looking around the hanger and looked at the M0 Astray's, Astray customs, and the Gundams while on the Pink Frame Donut was wearing his armor and checking out the Grenade Producer.

**"ARTIFICIAL GRAVITY ACTIVATING."** Freckles said over the intercom before every civilian felt the weightless feeling of zero G vanish but they look at Donut as he cried out and crashed onto the hanger floor.

"Dang it Freckles I wasn't on the ground!" Donut shouted while the children were laughing.

"Excuse me everyone!" A familiar voice shouted getting everyone's attention and they turn to see Wash wearing his armor and helmet.

"I would like to say thank you for calmly waiting and I apologize but for the moment you will have to remain on this ship which is called the Mother of Invention." Wash said and every civilian was confused and some scared.

"During the attack ZAFT accidentally badly damaged the central shaft resulting in the destruction of Heliopolis but thankfully everyone who were located in the shelters were safely launched." Wash said and everyone was struck with horror that they're home was gone.

"At the moment you will have to stay on the ship until we reach a station where you can safely leave and return to Orb but right now the Mother of Invention and another ship called the Archangel will soon enter combat with the ZAFT forces so I would like to say that if anyone would like to volunteer to defend the ship and everyone in it then step forward. And it doesn't matter if you are Coordinator or Natural, the current crew of the Mother of Invention don't care about that." Wash said and everyone remained quite before murmurs go through the entire hanger.

"Do you think they're going to do it?" Donut asked Simmons who only replied with a shrug.

"We understand if you don't wish to fight but know this that even if you don't want to fight we will fight not for our own survival but for the survival of others!" Wash said and his voice echoed through the entire hanger.

Slowly people were standing up until 31 of the 46 people stood up but those that didn't were either children or people wanting to take care of said children.

"We thank you for volunteering and we shall assign you a station where you will work once we find out which is suited for you." Wash said before everyone slowly moved away.

Wash turned to Simmons and said "Where's Felix, I haven't seen him since he landed."

"He's in the recovery room checking on Cagalli or the our only way of survival as he calls her. You know Freelancers." Simmons said before the crew of the Invention minus Caboose stare at him with looks that said 'Did you seriously just say that'.

Simmons finally caught what he said before saying "No, no, no I meant mercenaries. Sorry Wash."

"It's alright I quit that job anyway." Wash said with a hint of humor before he left.

Wash arrived in the recovery room to see Felix talking to Doc.

"Hey Felix what's going on?" Wash asked

"Oh just making sure that she's alright. Don't want Orb to think we killed their princess or anything." Felix said shuddering at which so did Wash knowing that if that did happen then all of Orb would likely gun for them.

"So how is she?" Wash asked as he looked at the unconscious girl feeling an unknown emotion in his heart.

"She's alright but she'll be out for the next five hours so the only thing we can do is wait until she's awake." Doc said putting away a medical pad which was made from the same scanner he had.

"Hey Felix why else was the reason for saving her?" Wash asked the mercenary.

"Well can't let a future payer get killed." Felix said not caring and Wash thought _'I always forge that its a mercenary I'm talking too.'_

"Alright well I'm going off to the Archangel to see what is happening. I'm going to bring you along Felix because frankly something seems fishy." Wash said before he turned around and walked off.

"Again, cryptic." Felix muttered before going after Wash while Doc muttered "What else is new."

* * *

**Archangel**

* * *

In the mobile suit hanger Kira climbed out of the cockpit to see Flay climb out of the lifeboat before Birdy flew out from his shirt which he forgot was in there. Birdy flew off and Kira tried to catch him but because of no gravity he started floating away from the mobile suit.

"I know you, your one of Sais friend's right?" Flay said with relief before she flew off and hugged Kira much to his embarrassment and to the amusement of Sarge and Lopez.

"Is it really you Flay Allster? You were on this lifeboat" Kira asked still embarrassed.

"Please tell me what happened to Heliopolis? What was going on? What happened there in the end?" Flay asked with fear.

Kira was silent not knowing what to say while Sarge and Lopez floated towards them.

"I was with… my friends and I were… I lost Jessica and Misha in a florist store and I ran alone to a shelter. And then everything." Flay's eyes drifted around the hanger.

"This is a ZAFT ship right? What's going to happen to us and what are you doing here?" Flay asked hysterically.

"This is actually an Earth Forces ship." Kira said

"You're lying, there are mobile suits on board." Flay said pointing to the Strike, Grizzly, and M0 Astray.

"The mobile suit your floating next to belongs to the Earth Forces but those two belong to our ship." Sarge said as he took his helmet off surprising Flay as he and Lopez stopped right next to them.

"You're ship? Is that a ZAFT ship?" Flay asked with fear.

"Hell no, if it was then why did it destroy 2 ZAFT ships and have its own mobile suits destroy their mobile suits?" Sarge asked surprising Flay.

"You destroyed two ZAFT ships?" Flay asked surprise

"No the Mother of Invention did." Sarge said smiling as he held his helmet under his arm.

"What is the Mother of Invention?" Flay asked confused

"It's our ship" Sarge started with a smile before pointing out a window saying "That one."

Everyone who didn't know what the Mother of Invention was looked out the window to see the gun looking ship and they could also see the name but it was so close to the Archangel that they saw that it was far longer than it.

"Hey guess what, Sai and Miriallia are here." Kira said surprising Flay but it also brought a smile to her face before Kira took her away.

"(He's fallen for her.)" Lopez said as the hanger opened again and both the Freelance and Guardian started walking in.

"I know that buddy." Sarge said even though he didn't understand it he thought Lopez said 'He's in love' which was actually not that far.

* * *

**Vesalius**

* * *

"Who could have anticipated this? What will you do? The council won't overlook the annihilation of a neutral nation's colony."

"How can a colony that was building new weaponry for the Earth Forces be considered neutral?" Rau retorted

"But commander-" Ades tried to say but Rau cut him off saying "Most of the residence had time to escape so it really isn't an issue. Especially in light of the Bloody Valentine Tragedy."

Everyone fell silent remembering the disaster that took so many innocent lives.

"Have you been able to locate the enemy's new battleship?" Rau asked a crewman

"Not under these conditions." Said the crewman

"You still intend to pursue them? But how can we when we lost our mobile suits?" Ades asked

"What do you mean? We still have six GINNs, five CGUEs and the four machines we acquired from the Earth Forces." Rau said surprising the captain.

"Are you suggesting we use those?" Ades asked

Rau nodded his head saying "Now that we finished with the data extraction I don't see why we can't use them. Bring up a map of the area."

Outside the bridge Athrun floated through the halls until he arrived to the bridge where he looked out a window and thought only about Kira before a memory came in when he encountered someone who stood in the way of him and Kira and he remembered that guy saying _"Sorry kid but I can't let you kill my friend."_

'_Has Kira allied with the Earth Forces? No they hate Coordinators and that guy was about our age and I don't think the Earth Forces would allow him in but I saw others so… could they be Coordinators?'_ Athrun thought before he shook it off.

* * *

**Archangel**

* * *

"Prepare decoy. As soon as the decoy has cleared the ship we'll start up the main engines along with the Mother of Invention and set a course for directly to Artemis." Murrue said as Wash and Felix stood in the bridge while Sarge and Lopez were working on the Grizzly in order to replace the engine.

"We will then switch to inertial flight in order to avoid enemy detection. Level 2 battle stations. Now reposition the ship as quickly as possible." Murrue told the crew.

"Simmons do the same thing that the Archangel is doing but make sure that our is covered by a hologram to fool the enemy." Wash said over a communication line.

"You got it Wash!" Simmons said

"A silent run till we reach the Artemis base. It should take us about two hours. Now it's up to luck." Mu said

"We don't just need luck… we need miracles." Said Felix

"Hey Wash we just got the cockpit opened and the pilot looked like he shot himself. Looks like he didn't want to get captured by the enemy." Tucker said over the line and then someone throwing up is heard.

"And Grif just threw up and it's floating in the air." Tucker said with a hint of disgust.

"I'll get the mop!" said Caboose

* * *

**Vesalius**

* * *

"Perhaps they hid among the debris of Heliopolis and left this area undetected." Ades thought looking at the map.

"No we can rule that out. They're probably sitting very still somewhere." Rau said before he looked back at the map.

"A net why not." Rau said with a smile spreading on his face.

"A net? What do you mean by that?" Ades asked confused before Rau said "The Vesalius, Altair, and Fortson will launch first and wait here for the enemy ship. The Gamow and Varco will follow them along the orbital course while avoiding detection."

"Artemis, are you sure? But wouldn't it be more logical for them to head for the moon?" Ades asked confused

"Two large heat sources detected! Projected route. Vessels will circle around the Earth and head to the Moon to Atlantic Federal HQ." A crewman said

"Commander" Ades called waiting for orders.

"I'm convinced that's a decoy." Rau said floating away from the table.

"But we should confirm with the Gamow." Ades said

"No they'll be heading out to Artemis. I'm more sure no than ever before. Launch the Vesalius, get Zelman on the line." Said Rau

In the crew quarters lying in his bed was Athrun as he was in thought about the loss of both Rusty and Miguel before he fell into sleep.

* * *

**Archangel**

* * *

Wash and Felix were walking down the halls past people civilians who were going through processing to see what would happen to them before they arrived to the mobile suit hanger where they see that the Grizzly was missing some parts while the Guardian was missing every armor that surrounded the reactor while Lopez could be seen reattaching some pieces to the Freelance but Wash saw a flash of the reactor and he saw that it wasn't a battery but a fusion reactor.

"Hey Wash, you heading back to the Mother of Invention?" Sarge asked as he floated around with a wrench and some oil on his cheek.

"Yes I am and also I need to check on the princess." Wash said as he floated into the Freelances cockpit.

"I'll remain here and see how Kira's doing. He's a good kid but if he's going to be piloting the Strike I might as well talk to him." Felix said before he floated back to the hall.

'_I guess he really does care.'_ Wash thought as a smile formed on his face under his helmet.

"(I just finished installing the fusion reactor into the Freelance and the Grizzly but I am still reattaching the metal for the Grizzly. The Freelance is in working condition so good luck.)" Said the Spanish robot before he floated towards the Grizzly as the Freelance entered the catapult and flew out towards the Mother of Invention.

In one of the many rooms were Kira and his friends.

"Hey guys!" Felix called surprising them.

"Felix where have you been?" Tolle asked

"The Mother of Invention and I can tell you this: The Mother of Invention takes the cake for deadliest ship." Felix said with a grin.

* * *

**Mother of Invention, training room**

* * *

Every civilian was in the training room with Simmons, Doc, and Tucker taking into accounts of the civilians.

"So you're a former mobile suit pilot for ZAFT right? You might be able to assist us in combat so if you'd like we can assign you a mobile suit." Simmons said to a man who looked to be in his mid-forties.

"Ex-engineer? You might be able to assist in working on the engines but right now our head engineer is on the Archangel working on our mobile suits that are over there so if you want you can wait in the cafeteria." Tucker said

"Welcome aboard Michaels. It says here you're a doctor right? We have a med bay and recovery room. I'm only a medic so if you'd like we can really use your help over there." Said Doc with a smile.

As this was going on Wash walked by but stopped to look at this and smiled as he thought _'It seems these guys are forgetting their old lives every day we're here.'_

Wash walked through the halls until he reached recovery 1 where he walked in just in time to see Cagalli slowly waking up.

"Hey take it easy. You've been out for a few hours." Wash said walking up to her as he took his helmet off.

"Where am I?" Cagalli asked sitting up as she held her head.

"You're in a recovery room on the Mother of Invention. You took a pretty nasty hit to the head if I say so myself." Wash said

"What happened to Heliopolis?" Cagalli asked and Wash looked down before saying "Heliopolis is gone. Some ZAFT missiles strayed too far from their course and accidentally struck the shaft causing the colony to collapse. But thankfully everyone got out but the problem is that some life boats were damaged so we now have two life boats full of civilians on this ship."

Cagalli looked out the window which had a board.

"Hey what's that board for?" Cagalli asked and Wash was confused before he looked and his eyes widen in realization.

"Oh that's the leader board for when this ship was part of Project Freelancer." Wash said as a smile slid on his face as he remembered the good times.

"What's Project Freelancer?" Cagalli asked and Wash realized he let that one slip.

"Uh, it's a project for testing armor that would make a Natural as good as a Coordinator but they also have armor enhancements like invisibility, camouflage and any other abilities though it depends on the user." Wash lied but it wasn't a total lie because the armor did enhance the user.

"Oh" Cagalli said skeptical but knew she wouldn't get further.

"You know I forgot that we really need to do something about that." Wash said looking at the board.

"What's going to happen now?" Cagalli asked

"We're going to Artemis because the Archangel is low on supplies and they also have Orb refugees so we're only following them to protect those civilians." Wash said looking at her.

* * *

**Archangel**

* * *

Felix laid on one of the bunks resting until the next battle which from experience he knew would happen soon while Kira and the others talked amongst themselves.

"I wonder where we're heading." Sai spoke out loud "They changed course, didn't they? I wonder if ZAFT is still around."

"They're always around." Felix spoke catching their attention.

"ZAFT will be after this ship and the Strike so they will chance after us until this entire ship and the Strike are destroyed.

"Huh, what?!" Flay exclaimed "Then you're saying that we're less safe now that we boarded the ship. No way!" Kira's eyes widened at that remark as a sorrowful expression crosses his face.

Sees the look Felix said "Would you rather remain on that broken lifeboat with losing oxygen and die on it or risk being captured by ZAFT?"

"W-well, not exactly…" Flay trailed, leaning closer on Sai for support.

"I hope my parents are safe." Kuzzey remarked

"Evacuation orders were issued to all districts, I'm sure they're okay." Sai assured him with a smile.

"They are likely heading to Orb right now and waiting for you guys." Felix said trying to brighten the mood which succeeded.

"Kira Yamato and Felix!" A voice called out, breaking their reverie. They all turn towards the entrance of their quarters to Mu La Flaga as he stood there, one of his hands scrunched in a fist and on his hips.

"Y-yes?" Kira addressed him nervously.

"What is it?" Felix asked climbing out of his bed.

"Mr. Murdoch is pretty upset you know. We don't have enough people so you maintain your machines. Okay?" Said Mu much to the surprise of Kira.

"My machine? Wait what do you mean my machine?" Kira asked both confused and surprised.

"Let's just say that's what's been decided. Fact is that you're the only one capable of piloting it. It can't be helped."

" Well sure I drove the thing twice but only because I didn't have any choice. Look I don't want people saying that makes me a soldier or anything!" Said Kira causing Mu to shake his head with a hand on his forehead.

"Then don't." Felix said catching everyone's attention.

"Think yourself as a protector or a guardian or even a mercenary. There are civilians on this ship and if ZAFT comes and destroys this ship then every man woman and child who are now on this ship will die if that happens so don't think of yourself as a soldier but as a protector." Felix said as he leaned against a wall.

"Wow those are some words." Mu said impressed.

"Eh, when you live with the others on the Mother of Invention you learn some things." Said Felix before he turned back to Kira and said "Also at the moment the only ones who will be able to protect both ships are you, me, Wash, Grif, Donut, Tucker, Simmons, Caboose, and La Flaga."

Kira looked down saying "But I don't think…"

"Kira we all have the power to make a difference so why not put it to good use. Use that power to good use and protect everyone. Trust me. You have the choice on how to use that power. We're short on time as it is… so make it quick." Felix said before he saw Mu nod his head at Felix which he returned.

"Sir, excuse me but where is this ship heading now?" Sai asked

"We're heading to the Eurasian military Satellite Artemis but if we're lucky they'll let us in without a fuss." Mu said walking away.

"Come on Kira, let's go down to the hanger."

"I need to be alone for a little bit…" Kira murmured before he ran off.

"Kira!" Tolle and Mir shouted.

"Don't worry, I'll go after him." Felix said as he moved towards the door.

"Hold on a minute!" Flay exclaimed. "You mean that you and Kira were piloting those mobile suits?"

"Not just us but also Grif, Tucker, Simmons, Caboose, Wash, Cagalli, and Donut were also pilot mobile suits. Heck we even gave a mobile suit to the person who was just here since his Zero was damaged." Felix said

"Yes they were the ones," Sai confirmed "You know one of those mobile suits brought aboard that lifeboat you were on? Well, the pilot of that mobile suit was Kira."

Flay turned to Felix who nodded his head saying "He's right, Kira piloted the Strike, Sarge pilots the Grizzly, Grif pilots the Falcon, Wash pilots the Freelance, I pilot the Guardian, and the others pilot the Mother of Inventions own mobile suits."

"But why would you be piloting mobile suits?" she asked

"Because Kira is actually a Coordinator." Kuzzey said without caring.

"Kuzzey!" Felix shouted and the boy flinched while Flay had a fearful look.

"Kira may be a Coordinator but he isn't with ZAFT." Sai said trying to calm the girl down as Felix left the room.

"He's still one of us. A cherished friend." Said Miriallia

"I see." Flay said with a monotone. "And what about Felix and his friends, are they Coordinators as well?" She asked the group.

"Well that's the strangest thing, they aren't." Tolle said while shocking the red head.

"T-they aren't Coordinators?" Flay murmured to herself a little relieved that people like Felix and his friends weren't Coordinators.

* * *

**Hanger**

* * *

Kira stood in front of the Strike thinking about what Felix said.

"I know how to operate the mobile suit but it doesn't mean I can fight in battle." Kira murmured

**BOOOOM**

That sound caught everyone off guard before they spun around to see Sarge fly through the air before crashing into the opposite wall.

"(I told you not to insert that cable but you didn't listen!)" Shouted the Spanish robot as he floated out of cover while Sarge pulled himself out of the crater he made saying "Fine, I won't do something like that again." Sarge muttered as he floated back to the Grizzly.

"How you doing?" A voice said and Kira turned to see Felix float up next to him.

"Hey Felix." Kira quietly said to his friend.

"I see you saw Sarge blow himself into a wall again." Felix said with a smile.

"Again? This happened before?" Kira asked surprised

"Yeah when he tried to upgrade the Astray's power supply." Felix said looking at Sarge who was now helping Lopez putting back the armor of the Grizzly.

"So have you made your decision?" Felix asked Kira

"I thought about what you said and I made up my mind… I figured I shouldn't run away. If I have the power then I should use it to help the people aboard this ship right?"

Felix smiled and patted Kira on the shoulder saying "Good choice kid… good choice."

* * *

**Vesalius**

* * *

"Athrun Zala reporting as you requested." Athrun said outside of Rau Le Creusets office.

"Right come in." Rau replied typing away on his computer.

The door opens and Athrun walks in before saluting Rau just as the door automatically closed behind him.

"I was hoping to speak with you earlier but I've been rather busy. This Heliopolis incident has caused a lot of fuss." Rau said turning from his computer.

"Sir I would like to apologize during the previous battle." Said Athrun

"I don't intend to punish you. You weren't yourself, I am curious to hear your explanation Athrun. Go ahead." Said Rau

Athrun couldn't figure what to say before Rau took note of Athruns silence and said "I gather you were near that machine when it was activated."

"I deeply regret my conduct. I was quite upset by the events that were unfolding and I failed to report the incident." Said Athrun sincerely.

"That final machine. I saw who the pilot was: My friend Kira. We attended the same Lunar prep school, he's a Coordinator." Said Athrun

"Oh?" Rau said with a hint of curiosity.

"Yes sir; I never dreamed that we'd meet again like this. I had to find out for sure." Athrun said looking his commander where his eyes would be if he wasn't wearing a mask.

"I see. Irony bounds in warfare. No I don't blame you for being upset, I can imagine you were very close to this friend." Rau said standing up.

"Yes" Athrun answered truthfully

"Very well. I'm taking you off the next sortie. I think its best." Rau said walking up in front of Athrun catching Athrun off guard.

"You wouldn't be able to point a gun at such a friend. And I have no desire to put you in that position." Rau said a small smile on his face.

"No commander couldn't you…" Athrun tried to say but Rau cut him off saying "Even if it was your friend now that he might be an enemy you must eliminate him. I'm sure you can understand that."

"Kira, he fails to see he is being manipulated by the Naturals. Brilliant as he is he's also naïve and good-natured. They're exploiting him and he's blind to it. That's why I have to go back, to reason with him. Kira is still a fellow Coordinator, I'm positive he'll come over to our way of thinking."

"I know how you feel. However what if he won't listen to you?" Rau said and Athrun was silent for a second before saying "If that happens then I'll shoot him down myself."

"I appreciate the answer but the question is who is he really with." Rau said looking out the window confusing Athrun.

"Is he fighting for the legged ship… or is he fighting for the Mother of Invention?" Rau said turning towards Athrun who looked surprised before he remembered about the gun looking ship.

'_Is he with that gun looking ship? It might explain some things but I have to be sure.'_ Athrun thought to himself.

"Though I will sortie along to make sure that all is well out there." Rau said catching Athrun off guard once again.

* * *

**Archangel**

* * *

Mu hit the door panel, and it slid open. The mobile armor and temporary mobile suit ace, clad in his custom purple flight suit, stepped in and immediately stopped, quite surprised at what his eyes were showing him. Before him stood Felix, Sarge, and Kira fully suited up with Kira wearing a dominantly light blue alliance suit, and both Sarge and Felix wore armor with Sarges being all red while Felix was black and orange and both quite different from one another.

"Well, I suppose this means that you're going to lend us a hand, right?" Mu asked, though he already expected the reply. He was just doing this for his peace of mind.

"I was already going to anyway." Felix replied holding his helmet in his right hand.

"And the Grizzly is still on this ship." Sarge replied putting the helmet on before polarizing his visor.

"I thought about what Felix said back there, Lieutenant…" Kira replied. "And I realized that I should contribute in whatever way I can. I may not be a soldier, but that doesn't mean that I should back down from protecting my friends."

Mu grinned "Well that's reassuring." He said "No that you're ready… I should let you boys in on a plan! But before that Why are you two wearing armor?"

"Because it is more protective than those dingy things you call flight suits because this can protect us from shrapnel should something in the cockpit explode!" Sarge replied

"Same response and all of our guys wear them." Felix replied putting his helmet on and you could only see his eyes because of the visor even though its unpolarized.

Mu took that as a good excuse and he couldn't deny that sometimes shrapnel would fly around the cockpit should the they ever get hit.

* * *

**Mess hall**

* * *

"I wonder what Kira's decided…" Miriallia wondered with a somber tone.

"We'll likely be in quite an unenviable position if he doesn't fight." Flay's expression became slightly darker. "But at least Felix and the others would still be out there."

"We all have the power to make a difference so why not put it to good use." Sai quoted the familiar words. He then looked up towards the rest of his friends, they all exchanged a silent look before nodding.

* * *

**Vesalius**

* * *

"So that's…!" Ades trailed. He looked towards the large protective barrier around a large station.

"The Umbrella of Artemis." Rau confirmed for his cohort, "It appears that they have already caught onto us. It's in effect."

"We're arrived here without meeting the Earth Forces new ship." Ades observed.

"We're in their path," Rau assured him, "we'll get them here!"

"Turn ship 180 degrees!" Ades commanded the pilot, "Match velocity to Artemis and proceed astern!"

The Nazca-class swiveled around using the large side-thrusters and easily turned the ship around to have its back towards Artemis. Upon completing this action the ship's engine roared into life to stop the craft drifting backwards towards the station. The large, blue ship eventually came to a dead halt.

* * *

**Mother of Invention**

* * *

**"NOW LOADING FALCON TO CATAPULT."** Said Freckles as the Falcon which was in fighter mode was placed in.

"Alright just fly towards the ones in front of do some damage and should I not cause enough damage then Freckles will do the rest while the others deal with the mobile suits… that's actually a good plan." Grif said polarizing his visor.

"This is Grif, I'm taking off." Grif said before the Falcon shot out of the catapult and flew forward activating the Phase Shift armor.

Before Lopez left the Mother of Invention he put a Fusion reactor into the Falcon so that it would improve the mobile suits power and it wouldn't lose power faster.

In Recover one stood Wash wearing his armor while Cagalli still sat in one of the beds.

"But why can't I go out?" Cagalli asked with a hint of anger.

"Because you are still recovering and until you have fully recovered I can't let you risk your life. Look you'll be let out in an hour so just sit here for that long until after the single hour." Wash said

"But I can still fight!" Cagalli protested

"But if you go out there like, this you will die!" Wash exclaimed catching her off guard.

"Look I had a friend named Carolina. She was in the same project as me. She was at first the head of the leader board before another agent named Texas took her place. Carolina was almost like you Cagalli. But the way you are going along is the same thing that she went through and in the end she became cold hearted, threatening, over violent, and not caring. She actually pointed a rifle at someone who wouldn't do what she wanted." Wash said surprising Cagalli.

"Be patient. I don't want to see the Lioness of Orb become the seconding coming of Agent Carolina. It won't end well… trust me." Wash said before he walked away before stopping at the door saying "You can see what is going on if you want… just turn on the screen and you will see."

Wash walked out the door putting his helmet on leaving Cagalli in her thoughts.

* * *

**Archangel bridge**

* * *

"Two Laurasia-classes approaching, 50 to stern!" Romero called out.

"Start Main Engine in two minutes!" Murrue commanded "Strike and Guardian prepare to take off."

"All mobile suits, proceed to position!" Romero called over the intercom. The Strike maneuvered, while still attached to its docking mount, onto the Launch Pad's foot clamps.

"Catapult connection! System, all green!"

In the hanger Kira sat in the Strike going over the systems.

'_Grif will sneak ahead and hit the enemy in front,'_ Kira thought, going through the plan one more time. 'Meanwhile, Sarge, Felix, Wash, the Lieutenant, and I will protect the ships from the enemy behind us. This is gonna work.'

"Kira, Felix," Miriallia suddenly said over the comm as her face appeared on one of the screens on the console. The background behind her showed the CIC on the Archangel's bridge.

"Miriallia?" Kira said

"What are you doing on the bridge?" Felix asked with surprise fully in his voice.

"From now on, I will act as the Combat Controller for you guys." She informed them, "I'm counting you!" She winking and gave both a peace sign.

"We're all counting on you!" Tolle said over the comm.

"The roof opened up as a Loading Arm descended through it, carrying a large red and black boosters that make up a part of the AQM/E-X01 "Aile" Striker Pack. The right hatch opened as another loading arm carrying the 57MM High Energy Beam Rifle with the left hatch carried the red and yellow shield.

"But what are you…?" Started Kira

"We didn't want to let you all do all the work," Said Mir. "So we volunteered to help out with the ship's operation."

Kira smiled in appreciation, reaffirmed in his belief that they were doing the right thing. While Felix thought _'I actually am glad I have friends like them.'_

"The enemy will make their move right when the Archangel makes the first move." Natarle said over the comm. "Strike, Guardian, be ready."

"Roger that." Felix said as the Guardian's eyes flash before the Phase Shift armor activated and it was also another machine that was outfitted with a Fusion reactor as was the Grizzly.

"Right" Kira replied going over the Strike's current armaments as each display came up on his main screen.

"Bring our engines up to maximum combat speed." The two heard Murrue say "Activate the assault cannons, and have them target the first Nazca-class dead ahead."

"The Mother of Invention will target the third Nazca and fire the MAC cannon." Simmons is heard over the radio.

As instructed, the helmsman, Arnold Neumann, reactivated the engines, bringing control of the Archangel's movements back into his hands.

On the Mother of Invention the Aqua Frame and two M0 Astrays were loaded onto the catapults.

**"READY TO LAUNCH ASTRAY AQUA FRAME AND M0 ASTRAYS."** Said Freckles.

"Waiting for the gun to fire Freckles." Tucker said polarizing his visor.

"Tucker remember that since that mobile suit doesn't have Phase Shift you should leave the other Gundams to us." Wash said

"Right, focus on GINN and I survive, got it." Tucker said wrapping his hands on the controls.

The Archangel's engines roar into life as the White Ship began to make its advance.

"Lohengrin, fire!" Natarle commanded. The two cannons let off their large intense beams of Red Light that streamed directly towards the Vesalius.

**"FIRING MAIN CANNON"** Said Freckles before the MAC fired a yellow stream of death that shot through space destroying everything in its way as did the Lohengrin.

"You are clear to launch." Mir said

"Roger that, Felix in the Guardian, launching now." Felix said before the Guardian flew right out.

"Kira Yamato in Strike Gundam heading out!" Kira called out before shooting out of the catapult.

**"LAUNCHING ASTRAYS."** Said Freckles before all three Astray units shot out.

* * *

**Vesalius**

* * *

"Two heat sources approaching from dead ahead. Two large heat sources detected behind them!" The Sensor Officer called out to Ades. "They're warships!"

"Evasive Action!" He ordered

"I see that they're firing in confusion, now that they've seen us." Rau said to himself before the yellow stream that moved quicker than the Lohengrin grazed over the Altair.

"That shot only grazed the Altair and it already did a lot of damage." Ades said with surprise.

"Deploy our remaining GINN's and CGUE's and prepare both my mobile suit and the Aegis." Rau said and like that 3 GINN's and 2 GCUE's flew from the two Nazca-Class.

Meanwhile, Grif watched from his Falcon as the large, intense red beam and yellow stream veered straight past him and continued towards the Nazca-classes.

* * *

**Gamow**

* * *

"Heat Sources detected!" The communication Officer informed Captain Zelman, "Supposedly from the enemy warships!"

"Launch mobile suits!" He commanded

The three G-Weapons located in the Hanger (Duel, Buster, Blitz)'s eyes blare into life as the Duel was the first to detach itself from its mount, ready to launch.

"I'll believe what you said earlier Athrun Zala." Rau Le Creuset informed the young red coat as both were entering their respective mobile suits.

The launch catapult for the Vesalius opened as the Aegis prepared to launch as it levitated itself into the air. The sign confirmed that the mobile suit is clear for launch so the Aegis launched out of the launch bay, detached its power cable and activated its Phase Shift before Rau in his CGUE followed.

* * *

**Archangel**

* * *

The Archangel prepared itself for combat as seven mobile suits approached from behind while seven approached from in front. Most of the crew wondered what the enemy in front of them was up to.

"What are we up against?" Asked Murrue in a serious tone.

"Hold on," Sai replied while trying to figure out what units they're dealing with. "Enemy mobile suits confirmed as six ZGMF-1017 GINNs, and five ZGMF-515 CGUEs but the others… They're out units! Duel, Buster, Blitz, and Aegis!"

"All four of the G-Weapons?" Murrue was shocked upon hearing this.

"Let's let the Astrays deal with the GINNs and CGUEs while the Strike, Grizzly, Guardian, and Freelance deal with the Duel, Blitz, Buster, and Aegis." Wash said over the line as the Freelance, Blue Frame, and Maroon Frame launched from the Mother of Invention while the Grizzly and Mu who was piloting an M0 Astray flew out of the catapults.

The count in space was now 4 Gundams and 5 Astrays while ZAFT had 6 GINNs, 4 CGUEs, and 4 Gundams.

"Remember for all Astrays to remain close to the Mother of Invention! You don't have Phase Shift armor so bullets will do damage and keep your shield ready, those beam weapons can really cause damage should you get struck. Wash said as he hears Grif say "I'm getting closer to the Nazca destroyers but they're hiding behind some debris. Likely to protect themselves from the MAC cannon."

A fare distance away the Duel, Buster, and Blitz engage they're Phase Shift as they approached the two vessels.

"Athrun has already left the Vesalius, don't let him at us!" Yzak shouted

"He, like I would." Dearka remarked

"Here they come!" Felix shouted as a GINN armed with a sniper rifle fired off a shot but it crashed against an M0 Astrays shield pushing it back a bit.

"All forces engage but stay close to the ships!" Wash called out.

"Sarge deal with the Blitz, Felix the Buster, I'll go after the Duel. Kira… go deal with your friend." Wash said but that last part caught Kira off guard.

"What a joke!" Yzak shouted firing his beam rifle but the Freelance avoided the beam.

"You really need to work you your shots." Wash said firing his beam rifle which grazed the Duels head.

"What the hell?" Yzak asked before the Freelance appeared in front of his machine and kicked it right in the chest.

"Damn it!" Yzak growled

At another part the Buster fired its heavy beam weapon but the Guardian side stepped it.

"*Yawn* Are you sure you're a red coat?" Felix asked attempting to taunt the guy.

"Damn you!" Dearka growled connecting his guns.

"Uh, oh" Felix muttered as a large green bolt shot towards him.

"Dodge that!" Dearka shouted with a grin.

The Guardian brought up its hard light shield deflecting the beam which sailed and struck an asteroid next to him creating an explosion.

"Did I get him?" Dearka asked

"Not even close!" Felix shouted as he popped out from cover and fired both mega particle cannons sending large red beams.

"Crap!" Dearka shouted dodging the beam which continued destroying every asteroid in its path.

With the Grizzly Sarge was firing his shotgun and the Blitz was avoiding each round.

"Stop running and face me like a man!" Sarge shouted

"This isn't good." Nicol said as he went behind an asteroid for cover as scattered beams struck the rock.

Elsewhere GINNs and CGUEs attempted to get close to attack both the Archangel and the Mother of Invention but the M0 Astrays and Astray Frames made it difficult.

"You're not getting close to this ship!" Tucker shouted as he flew at a CGUE which tried to shoot him only to receive an energy sword through the chest destroying the mobile suit.

"So you're here as well Mu La Flaga!" Rau shouted as his CGUE clashed blades with Mu's beam saber.

"Didn't expect to see you here!" Mu grunted

"I never imagined you would be in control of a mobile suit but I guess that gun looking ship gave it to you." Rau said

"Yeah you can say that it's a rental since we have some of their friends on board!" Mu shouted pushing the CGUE away.

Elsewhere the Aegis and Strike flew around each other with swords drawn.

"Kira put away your sword, I only came here to talk." Athrun called out.

Kira didn't know what to do before he lowered the Strikes sword "What do you want to talk about?"

"You're a Coordinator so why are you fighting against your own kind?" Athrun really wanted answers especially since the Mother of Invention launched mobile suits. Why are you fighting for the Earth Alliance? Why did you side with the Naturals?" Kira remembered something that Wash said three months ago.

_/3 months ago/_

"_Hey Wash are there any Naturals or Coordinators who fight against they're own kind?" Kira asked_

"_Yeah there are some but only those who have an obligation too. Besides if you have to fight someone from ZAFT and they see you are a Coordinator then tell them you aren't and that you are an Orb National and will always be one. Sometimes that will work but remember that not everyone will be as understanding unless it is a good friend." Wash said as he set down a piece of paper while in the background Grif gets crushed under a pile of paper courtesy of Sarge who was laughing two feet away._

Kira scowled as he raised his beam saber "I'm am not siding with the Earth Alliance! I am an Orb National through and I have friends who are also Orb nationals on both ships and I am obligated to protect those ships!"

Athrun was taken aback by that before he looked towards the Mother of Invention and thought _'Is that ship Orb? Is that why Kira is doing this?'_

"Athrun!" A familiar voice shouted and Athrun turned to see the Duel which was in a blade lock with the Freelance.

"Why aren't you destroying that thing Athrun!" Yzak shouted only to shout as the Freelance kicked his unit.

"These guys are tough I'll give them that!" Dearka shouted as he fired a scatter round at the Guardian only to see the rounds either get blocked or deflect off the hard light shield.

"That guy has a strange but cool shield." Dearka admitted as he flew back avoiding several beams.

"These guys are pretty determined." Simmons remarked using his BFS system and using it for strategic points which he advised several Astrays into which took down two GINNs and a CGUE but two Astrays were damaged with one losing both arms.

"Freckles fire port guns!" Simmons shouted to the AI.

**"Complying"** Replied the AI before the three upper half and three lower half port guns open fire taking off a GINNs head.

"Man what is with these guys!" Tucker said while a distance away Caboose in his Blue Frame flew away from a CGUE which tried to shoot him down only for the rounds to miss before the Blue Frame spun around kicking the CGUE in the chest and damaging the unit.

"Guys a GINN carrying a Barrus just got past us and is heading for Wash!" Simmons shouted before he got out of the BFS in order to move the Maroon Frame to dodge several missiles fired from a GINN.

With The Strike it was in a blade lock with the Aegis.

"Kira please come to your senses! The Naturals are just trying to control you!" Athrun said trying to reason with him.

"My friends would never do that! They may be Naturals but they don't care if I'm a Coordinator! They see me as a Human Being not some monster!" Kira said pushing the Aegis back.

"Damn how am I going to get away from this guy!" Yzak shouted.

A far distance from the battle the Falcon flew closer until it was in close range of the Nazca destroyers.

"Time to get too work." Grif said before turning on the radio which Lopez installed by order of Sarge.

* * *

**Vesalius**

* * *

"Commander Creuset seems to have had a good reason for sending out the mobile suits." Ades thought out loud before everyone stopped hearing something.

"What the hell is that music?" The communications Officer said with confusion.

"Incoming mobile armor!" The Sensors Officer shouted

"Woohoo!" Grif shouted as he flew the Falcon at the destroyers which tried to shoot him but he avoided all of the bullets but those that struck didn't do damage thanks to the Phase Shift before he fired both the twin beam rifles, and wing Vulcans doing damage to the Vesalius before it did the same with the Fortson and Altair but the two later didn't have much damage as the Vesalius.

"damn and I am low on bullets so I better return. But I have to admit that was actually pretty fun." Grif said with a hint of pride as the Falcon flew away.

"Damage report!" Ades ordered

"That mobile armor was actually one of the G-Weapons it did extreme damage to the ship I'm reading that all weapons systems are down and only the mobile suit hanger, life support, and engines are operations while the Altair and Fortson show minor damage."

"Damn it, alert Creuset!" Ades ordered

Back in the battle field Rau flew around Mu with both trying to take shots at one another but only getting grazing rounds before all mobile suits received the same order: VESALIUS DAMAGED IN SURPRISE ATTACK BY G-WEAPON DESIGNATION FALCON. WEAPONS OFFLINE, LIFE SUPPORT OPERATIONAL, CATAPULT DISABLED, HANGER ONLINE, ENGINES OPERATIONAL, ALTAIR AND FORTSON MINOR DAMAGE.

"Damn"

"Freckles move up and take out the two operational Nazca-Class!" Simmons said seeing what was happening.

**"ENGAGING TARGETS"** Freckles reported as the Mother of Invention flew forward towards the two destroyers which tried to shoot but due to the shields the Mother of Invention just shrugged off the attack before returning fire with both port and starboard side guns and missile tubes which tore through the two Nazca-class destroyers until both ships exploded after a continues barrage of bullets and missiles.

Rau saw this and gritted his teeth and thought _'That ship is far too powerful! We have to fall back.'_

"All forces retreat, we're pulling out!" Rau ordered before he turned to see 2 CGUEs and a GINN.

"You two see if you can destroy at least one G-Weapon.

"Alex is already heading to do that sir but we'll assist." Said a CGUE pilot before all 3 mobile suits flew off.

With the Duel Yzak saw this and his eyes widen in surprise.

"The Vesalius is damaged and both the Altair and Fortson were destroyed by the Mother of Invention?" Yzak said as he flew away from the Freelance.

"Yzak we're here to help!" A voice said and Yzak turned to see two GINNs and two CGUEs flying towards him.

"Help me with this mobile suit!" Yzak shouted as he spun around blocking a downward slash.

"right!" A GINN armed with a Barrus shouted as he got into positions.

"Hey asshole, say good bye!" The pilot shouted and Wash saw this but before the mobile suit could fire a bullet tore through the front of his GINN destroying the mobile suit and killing the pilot.

"What the fuck was that?!" A CGUE pilot said before he was met with a torrent of bullets.

"Over there!" A surviving GINN pilot shouted.

Wash looked to the direction and his eyes widen when he saw two GINN High Maneuverability Types but what caught his attention was that they were painted purple and green.

"Why do they seem familiar." Wash thought forgetting about the Duel as it raced off towards the Strike firing his beam rifle.

"Why aren't you destroying this Natural Athrun!?" Yzak shouted

Wash fired his beam rifle striking the last CGUE in the shoulder forcing him to leave while the last GINN lost both arms causing it to fall back.

The two purple green GINNs stopped.

"It's been some time hasn't it Wash." A familiar voice said and Wash saw a familiar purple green armor.

"North? I thought you were dead! Wait is that who I think it is?" Wash said

"Let's focus on saving your friend." North said pointing towards the Strike which Wash saw lost its Phase Shift.

"North can you get the Strike while I deal with the mobile suits?" North nods his head saying "That I can do Wash."

The GINN flew at a fast speed towards the Strike while Wash and the other GINN flew at the G-Weapons.

Athrun transformed his mobile suit into its mobile armor form but as it drew closer to the Strike a purple green GINN came from nowhere.

"Kira grab onto the purple green GINN, he's a friend of mine!" Wash called

Kira took the chance and the Strike grabbed onto the GINN before both units flew away.

"Damn you bastards!" Yzak shouted as he tried to shoot the two units before the other GINN fired with the Freelance.

"Damn you!" Yzak tried to fly at the mobile suits only for the Aegis to wrap both claws around the Duel pinning it.

"Damn it Athrun what are you doing?" Yzak asked

"We've been ordered to fall back and we're running out of power. I don't think those units will lose power any time soon if by what we've seen." Athrun said

"I have to agree with Athrun, that mobile suit with the shotgun didn't stop until the order was given to fall back." Nicol said as the Blitz flew next to them showing some dents but only because of asteroids.

"Yeah and that black orange units shield kept deflecting or blocking my shots. I don't think they run on battery power guys." Dearka said as all 4 units made their way to the surviving ZAFT ships.

"They are likely from the Mother of Invention, you saw those mobile suits, they must be from somewhere but where." Athrun said in thought as he looked towards the Strike as it was met up but the other units which returned to the two ships.

'_Kira, why?'_ Athrun thought before he remembered that one guy that stood in front of him and blocked his knife.

'_Is he a part of that gun looking ship? It would likely make sense since it isn't part of the Earth Alliance.'_ Thought Athrun

* * *

**Mother of Invention**

* * *

The two purple green GINN arrived and stood in front of the group while Grif climbed out of his Gundam saying "Man that was awesome! That was the most fun I've had in years, you know it actually reminded me of seven months ago."

"You mean when Blue Cosmos attempted to attack a civilian shuttle?" Simmons asked

"Yeah and how I destroyed they're cruiser with just one missile!" Grif said with a smile.

"Alright open up North… and I know you can hear me too South." Wash called out

The cockpits open and everyone saw two people float one, both wearing purple armor with green highlights but what separated them was that one was taller than the other.

"It has been a while hasn't it Wash." North said smiling as he took his helmet off.

"South floated towards Wash taking off her helmet showing a sour look.

When she was in front of him she punched Wash so hard in the stomach he was sent flying into the wall causing it to dent.

"Whoa why did she do that?!" Tucker cried out in surprise.

"Um yeah, Agent Washington shot the lady in the head and then blew up her body." Caboose replied getting looks from everyone.

"But I only did that because she literally shot me in the back!" Wash growled getting out of the crater.

"You still deserve that you bastard!" South called out

"And so did you!" Wash replied

"You really have changed like South said." North said with a hint of surprise.

"Well years do change a man North. Hey since your alive do you think the others are too?" Wash said

"Maybe but we've been looking for the last fourteen months." North replied surprising them.

"Fourteen? We've been here for eleven months!" Grif shouted

"Maybe it works differently since they died and we didn't so it must react differently depending on if the person is dead or alive." Simmons clarified

"Well we're closing into Artemis so we should get ready." Sarge said as he floated away.

"I wonder what Felix is doing right now on the Archangel?" Donut asked as he floated away.

"Come on I'll fill you two in on what has been happening." Wash said as he floated away with the twins.

"And I'll have Lopez upgrade those GINNs." Sarge called out

* * *

**Archangel**

* * *

Mu and Felix climbed out of their mobile suits and approached the Strike seeing the engineers outside.

"Hey come on open up!" Murdoch called out

"What's the hold up?" Mu asked

"The kid won't open up for some reason." Murdoch replied

"I think I know why." Felix muttered before he took his helmet off "Kira it's Felix I'm coming in!" Felix called out before he used the side controls and the cockpit opened. Felix climbed in seeing Kira breathing heavily while tightly gripping the controls.

"Kira it's alright we made it." Felix said slowly removing Kira's hands from the controls and getting the kid to look at him.

"Don't worry" Felix started with a smile "We've made it and both ships are in one piece. You did a great job out there kid."

Kira looked Felix who patted the kid on the shoulder before putting his helmet back on and floated away.

* * *

**Archangel bridge**

* * *

"Message from Artemis: Permission to enter port acknowledged to both Archangel and Mother of Invention. Inspecting officer is being sent." Said Romero

"Alright then, thank you." Murrue said with sincerity.

* * *

**Vesalius**

* * *

"A message to commander Le Creuset." Said a communications officer who hands Rau a piece of paper.

Rau read it before handing it to Ades who read it and said "They summoned us to the supreme council? You're kidding after coming this far and nearly cornering them?"

"I'd say there's turmoil among the council. Probably proceeding after the collapse of Heliopolis. Well can't be helped. We'll instruct the Gamow and Varco too remain here and continue pursuit." Rau said

"Right"

"Have Athrun return, the Vesalius will set for the homeland once repairs are completed." Rau said

* * *

**Archangel**

* * *

Kira comes out of a room wearing an Earth Alliance volunteer uniform while Felix continued to wear his armor and waiting for them was Mu.

"I forgot to mention this earlier." Mu said wrapping an arm around Kira.

"To put a lock on the mobile suits? I had Lopez already do that so there's no fear." Felix said patting Mu on the back.

"You guys are full of surprises aren't you." Mu said with a smile.

"It's a gift." Felix said shrugging his shoulders.

On the bridge of the Archangel Murrue and Natarle stood as the door opened and two men walked in.

Both women salute the men who return the salute.

"Welcome," Murrue said to the new arrival. "We are grateful that you have given us permission to dock."

On the Mother of Invention the inspection party was met by men wearing armor.

"Welcome aboard the Mother of Invention but just a word of warning, if Garcia tries anything then we won't think twice before we start shooting." Wash said with seriousness in his voice which made the men uneasy.

Both ships entered port Moebius units and men armed with assault rifles surrounded the ship.

"God damn it I knew we couldn't trust them!" Felix shouted as he rushed towards the Guardian in order to retrieve his DMR.

"I knew you guys couldn't be trusted." Wash said taking a pistol and aiming it at the two men who have looks of horror on their faces.

"Freckles put up the shield!" Simmons shouted

**"SHIELD UP"** Said the AI before a yellow barrier covered the entire ship surprising everyone.

"Captain!" Natarle called alarmed

"What's going on?" Tolle asked confused.

"Well commander?" Murrue asked

"I must advice you Captain remain silent." The inspector said looking Murrue in the eye.

Murrue looked out the window at the armed men and mobile armor which she also thought _'Was this the reason they didn't want us to come here?'_

Murrue then looked at the Mother of Invention and saw the yellow barrier before thinking _'The Mother of Invention also has a shield? That would explain a lot of things.'_

* * *

Mother of Invention

Service #: FFG-636

Class: Remembrance-class frigate

Length: 535.6m

Width: 199.0m

Height/depth: 112.2m

Power plant: Twin linked Mark XVI TEMPEST advanced fusion reactors

Slipspace Drive: Mark 29 translight engine

Shielding system: six linked Mark XVI AURORA Projected Energy Barrier system

Hull: plasma-refractive coating

20cm ceramic armor plating

60cm Titanium-A armor

Underlying shock-absorbing plating

Countermeasures: 1x AN/SLE-311 decoy launcher

Armament: Mark III Light Magnetic Accelerator Cannon (1)

RSGM-16 Archer Missile pods (40 pods, 1200 missiles)

RIM-109 Medusa missiles (800 cells, 800 missiles)

BSGM-14 Harpoon missiles (12 tubes, 24 missiles)

RSM-19 Shiva (1 tube, 6 missiles)

dual Mark XII 155mm naval gun turrets (12)

quad M502 50mmRailgun turrets (30)

Complement:

Navy Embarked Force: F-371 Halberd squadron (12 craft)

E-221 Warden (1)

FQ-99B Dart (12)

RQ-117 Clarion (3)

MBF-P00 M0 Astray (10)

MBF-P00.1 Astray Blue Frame Mk2 (1)

MBF-P00.2 Astray Maroon Frame (1)

MBF-P00.3 Astray Aqua Frame (1)

MBF-P00.4 Astray Pink Frame (1)

MBF-P04 Astray Green Frame (1)

RvB-001 Freelance (1)

RvB-002 Grizzly (1)

RvB-003 Falcon (1)

RvB-004 Guardian (1)

ZGMF-515 CGUE (1)

ZGMF-1017M GINN High Maneuver Type(2)

Marine Shipboard Unit (770 men/57 vehicles):

Ground Combat Element (450 personnel):

1 Marine rifle company (200 men)

Tank platoon (4 M6A1 Raiders)

1 mechanized Infantry platoon (70 men, 8 M32 Warriors)

1 combat engineer platoon (50 men)

1 light reconnaissance platoon (15 M12 Warthogs)

1 reconnaissance platoon (50 men)

2 OST platoons (40 men, 49 SOEIVs)

Air Combat element: (Currently unknown)

Crew: 652 naval personnel (55 officers, 597 enlisted)

75 naval flight technicians and flight crew

* * *

**This was the fifth chapter everyone and please tell me what you think and about the specs on the Mother of Invention, I couldn't find out which to go for and I figured I would check out the Halo fanon wiki sight and saw the Mother of Invention on it and decided to put it there and to everyone I am going to add two more people into this story.**

**Here is a hint for you all. One is a scary woman, the other… is the worst sniper in the entire universe.**

**Well please tell me what you think in reviews or PMs.**


	7. Escape and return of two Blood Gulchers

(Gundam SEED Red vs. Blue opening)

(Shows the remains of a space colony as a robotic bird flies through the remains before it shows the Strike Gundam fly back avoid some bullets before it blocks some missiles which explode when striking the shield before it flies out of the smoke raising its rifle before it shows the Earth behind it while the title appears in front of the Strike (**Gundam SEED Red vs. Blue**)

**Surechigai isogu tabini **(Shows the Reds, Blues, and Felix standing in front of their respective mobile suits)

**Butsukeai chigireau **(Shows Kira and Athrun in the middle of a destroyed city)

**Tagai no hane no itami **(Shows Murrue and Natarle on the bridge of the Archangel)

**Kanjiteiru** (Show Rau Le Creuset and Mu La Flaga)

**Sabishiisa ni yogoreta ude de daita** (Shows Yzak with the Duel behind him before it switches to show Dearka with the Buster)

**Sore igai no nanika o shiranai kara** (Shows Nicol with the Blitz behind him before it shows Athrun with the Aegis transforming from mobile armor into a mobile suit)

**Tsunagaru shunkan mezameru eien** (Shows the Mother of Invention before it shows the Reds and Blues in the hanger with large shadows behind them before yellow eyes flash in the darkness)

**Machi kogareru** (Shows the crew of the Archangel before it shows glimpses of the Duel, Buster, Blitz, Aegis, before showing all of the Reds and Blues mobile suits)

**Hayasugiru toki no **(Shows Mu's Mobius Zero engage a GINN before it its mobile turrets damage it)

**Matataki ni sarasarete** (Shows Kira before the crew of the Archangel fade in as well as the reds and blues)

**Hitori de wa todokanai** (Shows images of the reds and blues with their respective mobile suits)

**Negainante **(Shows the reds and blues mobile suits fighting a space battle while the Mother of Invention fires its MAC cannon)

**Kiesou na kotoba jya** (Shows the Reds and Blues on the Archangel with Kira and his friends)

**Karami au netsu o tsutaetai shinjitsu o** (Shows the Reds and Blues in combat with ZAFT GINNS before it switches to show the Strike in combat with a white CGUE)

**Dare kara mamoreba ii** (Shows the Mobius Zero fly through space with the reds and blues mobile suits flying after it with both the Archangel and the Mother of Invention flying next to one another)

**Kimi ga itsu ka hoshi gatta omoi ga** (The Archangel opens its mobile suit hatch showing the Strike Gundam before it shows Kira wearing a normal suit before one of the screens pops up showing the reds and blues in their respective armors with their helmets unpolarized giving him reassured looks before their visors polarize)

**Soko ni aru nara** (The Strike launches from the Archangel with the Aile pack before it freezes to show it along with the Mobius Zero and the Mother of Inventions mobile suits while the Archangel and Mother of Invention flew behind)

* * *

**Mother of Invention**

* * *

On board the Mother of Invention's bridge fell 2 men with both covered in bruises.

"Next time don't expect it to be that light." Sarge growled as he rubbed his hands.

"If Felix has his helmet then we can warn him about this." Wash said as he walked over to a communication station.

* * *

**Archangel**

* * *

Since the Mother of Invention had its shield up it was protected from entry but the Archangel was being boarded by Eurasian soldiers.

"I knew we shouldn't have come." Felix said as he narrowed his eyes under his helmet before he approached the door and hid at the side.

"Felix what are you doing?" Kira asked confused

Felix help his finger up in a quite gesture before the door opens and 5 men ran in.

"Alright freeze! Don't move!" Shouted the lead soldier before an armored fist crashed into his face.

"Freeze!" The second soldier shouted before Felix air kicked another in the face before one raised his rifle to fire but Felix knocked it out of his hand before punching the man twice in the stomach before tossing him into the fourth soldier but when the fifth one raised his rifle Felix spun around taking out a knife and stopped it just and inch from the guys eye.

"You know what will happen if you do this right?" Felix asked and the soldier nodded quickly not wanting to get killed and being careful not to make contact with the knife.

"Good then take your friends and go outside." Felix said and the soldiers still standing grab their fallen comrades and run out.

On the bridge armed soldiers rushed into the bridge and started aiming at the bridge crew.

"What are you doing?" Murrue demanded

In the hanger groans could be heard while standing in the middle of 8 injured soldiers was Lopez armed with nothing but a wrench.

"Remind me not to get you mad." Mu muttered looking at the soldiers floating around.

"(I told you not to come but you didn't listen!)" Lopez shouted

Back on the bridge Natarle turns to the inspector and said "Lieutenant Commander Biddaulph I request an explanation for these actions."

"I assure you-" Natarle tried to say before Biddaulph cuts her off saying "I'm only locking down the ships controls and fire controls systems as part of our standard security measures."

"Locking down? But there's no need for you-" Natarle tried to say only to stop when a soldier moved in front of her pointing the rifle at her.

"Your vessel isn't recorded in the ships register so naturally we have no intensification code for it. Given the circumstances we permitted your ships to enter port and fortunately it hasn't yet been determined if we recognize you as friendly. This is a military facility after all the very least I appreciate it if you kept that in mind." Said Biddaulph before he looks out the window to the Mother of Invention while Murrue had a look of annoyance.

"Though that ship we have no knowledge of its makings or origins what we do know is that its powerful if that barrier is any indication." To prove a point a Moebius fired a rocket at it but when it struck the ship the shield stopped the missile with little to no trouble.

"That ship is far more advanced than any ship we know of in ZAFT, Orb, and the Earth Alliance so for some reasons the commander wished to speak with the captain of that ship but when they saw our men approaching they just put up that barrier and have kept everything locked up." Biddaulph said narrowing his eyes.

"Now I would like the officers to brief us on the current situation though we can't get on that ship you shall come with me." Biddaulph said before he and two other soldiers took Natarle and Murrue through the halls where they see Mu but what confused them was that walking behind him was a soldier who had the same space suit but with a fearful look in his eyes because he was one of the Eurasian soldiers who encountered Lopez.

They continued through the halls until they reached the shuttle where they took off towards the shuttle bay.

* * *

**Mother of Invention**

* * *

On the bridge stood Washington, Grif, Sarge, Cagalli, Tucker, Simmons, and the Dakotas.

"He North how long have you been alive?" Wash asked

"Well both me and South just woke up eleven months ago and when we did we find ourselves teens again." North said with a shrug.

"Do you have Theta?" Wash asked raising an eyebrow and the only answer he got was a purple firework explosion before out of the explosion came a purple hologram.

"Hi Wash" Theta said waving at the soldier.

"Good to see you again little guy." Wash said with a smile.

"And why on earth are we here again?" Grif asked only to be responded by Sarge smashing the butt of his shotgun on the side of his head.

"Yah! Shut up Grif! We're here because Simmons and Wash found something!" Sarge growled before he started stomping his foot onto Grif.

"Does this happen a lot?" Cagalli asked for both her and the Dakotas.

"Oh yeah it happens a lot." Wash replied with a nod before Sarge somehow pulls sledge hammer out from thin air.

"Wait, wait AH!" Grif tried to say before Sarge swung crashing into Grifs stomach.

"Sarge I think you should wait until after the meeting." Simmons tried to reason and Sarge stops.

"I guess you're right Simmons." Sarge said tossing the hammer in the air which then crashed onto Grifs head.

"OW" Grif cried out

"Alright during our scans we detected two signatures in the facility and we have been un able to identify the signatures so I'm going in there along with the Dakotas, and Tucker.

"Why them?" Sarge asked

"Because you guys aren't exactly the stealth types." Wash replied

"Oh really? Name one time?" Sarge asked

"I got several." Wash responded

_/Flashback/_

_BOOM_

_A damaged Warthog drives off with another Warthog right behind them._

_"Who's idea was it to steal a jeep from these guys anyway!?"_

_/Fast forward/_

_Shows the reds and Caboose inside a bunker with an alarm blaring._

_"Does anyone else hear that?" Caboose asked_

_"Yes we all hear it Caboose." Grif said annoyed_

_"Simmons did you do that?" Sarge asked as Caboose walked towards a window._

_"I don't think so. I hope not." Simmons said as Caboose was at a window before he turns around "Uh red guys um white guys are coming and they look mad."_

_BOOM_

_"Really mad."_

_/Fast forward/_

_"H-hello this is a p-private facility… h-hello t-this is a-a pr-private facility."_

/End flashback/

"… I don't see any point in that." Sarge said

"Well I do so just stay here and besides, if ZAFT sends in the Blitz and I know they'll send in that unit then you'll have a chance to fight some more." Wash said as he walked away with North, South, and Tucker.

"What did he mean by that?" Sarge asked spinning around purposely smashing his shotgun into Grifs face as he was trying to get up knocking him down again.

"Well from what we were able to get, the Blitz has stealth capabilities which would make it very useful in stealth missions." Simmons said

"Say it in English Simmons!" Grif shouted getting up.

Simmons sighs in annoyance before he said "The Blitz can turn invisible like Tex."

The entire room fell silent and Cagalli was confused on who this Tex was.

"Well shit hopefully the pilot isn't as bad as Tex." Grif said

Everyone who knew about Tex shivered in fear because of the pain they went through but mainly Grif because of the many times Tex smashed his balls.

* * *

**Artemis several minutes later**

* * *

"Lieutenant Murrue Ramius, Lieutenant Mu La Flaga, Ensign Natarle Badgiruel, Agent Washington, Lavernius Tucker, Agent North Dakota and Agent South Dakota. Well it would appear that you three appear to have authentic Atlantic Federation IDs." Said Eurasian Rear Admiral Gerard Garcia.

Garcia turned to the other four and said "Though you four I have no ID and cannot confirm at this time."

Wash mentally groaned and thought _'This guy is likely just doing this for his own gain.'_

Wash turned and glared at Tucker who was eying Murrue and Natarle.

Tucker saw this and faced forward not wanting to face Wash's training session again.

Wash turned to the shadow seeing a dark figure only for said figure to vanish.

Washes eyes widen in surprise before he thought _'Was that? No it couldn't have been.'_ As he thought that Mu said "We apologize for any trouble we might have caused."

"Think nothing of it. As a matter of fact I'm well acquainted with your illustrious name. You're the one they call the Hawk of Endymion. I too saw my share of action while stationed on the Grimaldi front." Garcia said. Wash turned his head to the shadow again trying to see if the figure was still there only to see nothing.

"Likely behind the lines like a coward." Wash muttered

Garcia ignored him and said "Though I must say I am surprised to see you here on that vessel.

"I am on a special mission sir. Unfortunately I'm not at liberty to disclose any detail at this time." Mu said

"I understand but it will be difficult to resupply you right away." Garcia said

"It's absolutely vital that we head to Lunar HQ as humanly possible. As you know we are being pursued by ZAFT." Murrue said and the only response Garcia gave was flicking a switch to show two Laurasia class frigates and no Nazca.

Murrue, Mu, and Natarle had surprised looks but the crew of the Invention didn't because they expected this.

"As you can see these ships have been roaming around outside of the Umbrella. They've been there for a short while now. One or two vessels are of little concern to us here though if you were to be resupplied it would still mean you'd be unable to leave wouldn't it." Said Garcia while Wash felt something tap his shoulder and which he tried to grab it only to grab a piece of paper that said 'Read when alone'

"They won't abandon their pursuit of the Archangel. We cannot afford to remain here for much longer and risk damage to Artemis." Mu said

Garcia laughed arrogantly at that and said "Did I hear you right? Damage to our base? They're powerless to do anything to us and they'll eventually leave it happens all the time."

"With all due respect Admiral they are still-" Mu was cut off when Garcia held up a hand saying "Any rate I recommend you get some R&R. You appear to be exhausted from your journey. I'll have your quarters prepared."

Mu narrowed his eyes in suspicion before he turned to Wash who nods his head while the door opens and a soldier comes in.

"We'll have a chance to get in touch with Lunar Head Quarters once they leave. We'll make arrangements afterword." Said Garcia as he stood up.

"Are you really certain that Artemis is safe?" Wash asked

"Like an infant in its mother's arms." Garcia arrogantly replied

Wash narrowed his eyes as he leaved the room not believing one word.

In another part of Artemis two soldiers were walking down the halls before one stops and looks to the side.

"Is something wrong?" His partner asked

"Though I just saw somethi-Heagurgurk!"

"What the hell what happ-Heagurgurk!"

"Alright is everything alright?" The first person said

"Yeah though I have to say that this guy is actually an officer. We have access to some secret mobile suit hanger."

"Can't let these guys have those now can we." The two then run off to some hidden area before retrieving two limp objects with one colored cobalt and one pitch black.

* * *

**Archangel**

* * *

Because of Felix and Lopez the soldiers stayed in certain areas of the ship fearing about facing either the robotic mechanic or the merc not wanting to be on the receiving end of a wrench or a fist.

Because of that the Eurasian soldiers decided to get rid of their space suits thinking that it would hamper they're movement even though that Felix and Lopez were much faster than them.

Flay stood in one of the bathroom stalls, humming as she indulged in the raspberry-scented shower gel, letting the water run down her body. As Flay washed her hair, she heard the door open. Not thinking much of it, she continued humming merrily.

"Well what do we have here?" Said a man wearing an Eurasian uniform, entering the room and taking notice of the redhead taking her shower. He grinned evilly before hiding behind one of the unused shower stalls, watching Flay finish up. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. Suddenly, she noticed the bathroom was open, and started looking around to see if anyone was inside.

Unfortunately she found who she was looking for.

"Aahh!" She screamed

"Hello there, young lady." The Eurasian officer replied, unbuttoning his jacket.

"You pervert! Get out of here now!' Flay shrieked

"Now where's the fun in that?" The soldier reached to grab her. Flay screamed leapt out of the way. "Feisty are we? I really like that."

"No, stop!" Flay pleaded. She attempted to back away, but slipped on the tile and fell backwards onto her bottom. Catching up to her, the soldier grabbed her by the shoulders. Flay struggled to break free, but soon she was on her back and the soldier was kneeling over her.

"I have to admit," her assailant said, "Admiral Garcia wanted me to look for the pilot of the mobile suits on board, but I found something much better." He gave her breast a squeeze, causing Flay to start crying.

"N-no, please," She pleaded. Flay began to shudder as his hands ran over her naked body.

"Come now, you might enjoy it."

Sai, Miriallia, somebody help me!" She whimpered

"Relax; I'll be gentle on you… Very gentle." The soldier replied only for him to yell in pain as something hard crashed into his side knocking him off Flay. The redhead turned to notice two familiar figures with one wearing black and orange armor which had a narrow black polarized visor while the other was a brown-haired young man with amethyst eyes, clad in a blue Atlantic Federation volunteer uniform.

"Felix, Kira?" She asked in disbelief as she stared at her saviors.

"Are you alright?" Kira knelt down by the red-haired girl, who could only nod in response. Felix noticed that the soldier was slowly getting back up. You better go now; You're not going to like what's going to happen." Flay pulled herself back to her feet and quickly ran to another part of the bathroom. She cowered down in the corner, hugging her knees and keeping her eyes shut.

Felix turns his attention towards the soldier, his eyes beginning to darken before he drew one of his combat knives while off the sidelines Kira was trying to calm Flay. I never thought an Earth Forces soldier would stoop so low as to force himself onto a helpless girl; it disgusts me. However, seeing as I am in a good mood, I'm letting you off with a warning. But know this, if it were to ever happen again I would make sure that you never get up again! Understand?" The soldier, staring into Felix's visor nodded slowly. "Good, now get out!"

The soldier got back up and was prepared to leave, but stopped.

Like hell I will! You made a mistake in messing with me and that is going to cost you your life!" He said grabbing a steel towel rod that had been knocked off its mount in his earlier struggle with Flay. Wielding it as a bludgeon, he charged at the Mercenary.

Felix rolled his eyes and muttered "I saw this coming."

In one swift motion and spun around blocking the weapon with his knife before kneeing the man in his neither region before he punched him in his Adam's apple. With a muffled gagging noise, the soldier crashed to the floor. Kira watched this happen but the soldier tried to get up only for Felix to knock him out cold with a kick the his face.

Kira looked and saw a light-blue bathrobe hanging on the wall rack and grabbed it.

"It's over, Flay. That man won't be hurting you anymore." Said Kira as he draped the robe over her shoulders. "Here, put this one before you catch a cold." Flay remained silent for a moment but then threw herself at him, sobbing hysterically as he gently stroked her hair. "Come on, we better go before his friends arrive." Felix said which Kira agreed before Kira lifted Flay up and carried her back to his quarters, where he laid her down on his bed while Felix went and retrieved some cloths for her.

Felix returned and both men gave her room to dress before returning to see how she was holding up.

"Thank you, thank you so much Kira. Thank you too Felix," Flay sniffed, tears running down her cheeks. Kira sat on the bed and held her in a gentle embrace for a few minutes she calmed down. "But won't you get in trouble for what you did back at the bathroom?"

"Not likely because he attempted to rape a civilian and I'm pretty sure the military judicial won't let him off easily." Felix replied from the doorway.

"I'll let Captain Ramius, Lieutenant La Flaga and the others know when I get the chance, alright?"

"Okay" she sniffed pulling the blanket around her. Kira sat on the other side of the bed for a few minutes while Flay fell asleep. He smiled to himself, thinking that she looked very peaceful as she slept.

"You like her don't you?" Felix asked out of the blue.

Kira faced him with a surprised look.

"What makes you say that?"

"Kid me and several other people can see this and trust me; it isn't that big of a secret that you like her." Felix said causing Kira to blush in embarrasement.

"You stay here while I go see how the others are doing, with any luck we can find a way to escape." Felix said before he walked away.

* * *

**Artemis**

* * *

BANG-BANG-BANG

BANG-BANG-BANG

BANG-BANG-BANG

That was the sound that filled the hanger as three corpses floated through space with blood floating around them.

"Woah you took out all those guys at once." A soldier said

"Eh, they'll live." The other soldier said.

"No they won't." The first said as a corpse who had one of his eyes missing floated past him.

"Oh yeah, I see your point." The second said before he hefted a black suit.

"Come on let's get in before the Eurasians find out we're here." The second sand before two short seconds later the two soldiers go 'Heagurgurk' while the black suit and cobalt suit flinch.

"How the fuck did we get in here?" The first said in a confused voice.

"Good night cockbites." The black figure said in a feminine voice before she threw a punch smashing the first soldier into the second before smashing their skulls together knocking them out.

"Hey I think I found what we have been looking for!"

The cobalt figure shouted in a male voice before the black clad woman floats over and stops in front of two large machines that casted shadows over them.

"Okay now we're talking." The woman said with a hint that said 'Time to crack some skulls'.

In another part of Artemis in a fancy room were Natarle, Murrue, North, South, Mu, Tucker, and Wash with the former pacing around while Tucker again was checking the two out but stopped once he got the look from Wash again.

"Sure the ship may be unregistered but this kind of treatment is inexcusable." Said Natarle

"There isn't much we can do. Right now those guys would much prefer that we didn't return to the ship." Mu said

"But there is something that concerns me. It's the fact that these guys think just because they have this shield it makes them safe but from experience nothing is ever safe." Wash said as he narrowed his eyes.

"You're right… hey Wash what's that?" Tucker said confused.

Wash took the note and said "Someone with spec-ops training got it too me but I am confused on who and why."

Wash unraveled the note and began reading out loud "Hey Wash if you are reading this then be ready because if we know Garcia then he will try and take any and all data on the Strike as well as any mobile suit inside. We will show ourselves when the time is right. See you soon and also a friend says good to see that idiot again. T&CH"

"What do you suppose that means?" Mu asked confused

Tucker looked at the name and started to try and figure out who T&CH were.

"Man this is getting weirder and weirder but it's a good thing you still have that shield up." North said with a smile

"Though the question is about the mobile suits." Wash said as he became worried.

* * *

**Gamow**

* * *

"The Umbrella blocks all lasers and projectiles coming at it. All the same could be said for anything going out." Said Captain Zelman

"So what it comes down to is that they won't be attacking us. What a perfectly lame invention." Dearka said

"Though as a purely defensive weapon it's quite the achievement. This base hasn't any strategic importance so up to this point our forces have pretty much ignored it. At present we don't have the means to break through that Umbrella. They're hold up in a tricky spot."

"So what's the strategy then, kick back till they come out?" Dearka remarked with an arrogant chuckle.

"Don't forget that the Mother of Invention is still in there." Zelman reminded causing Dearka to flinch remembering how the Guardian deflected all of his shots.

"But the Umbrella of Artemis doesn't really stay open all the time does it?" Nicol asked

"It only remains active while enemies are still in the area. But even if we were to approach while it was closed they would detect us before we got in range of the fortress and reactivate the umbrella." Said Zelman

"the Blitz has a second feature called Mirage Colloid that would make the machine invisible to both visual and radar so it may be our ticket into Artemis. Though the price for this system is that it can't be active when Phase Shift is on." Nicol said

* * *

**Artemis**

* * *

Garcia looked through a view port at the Archangel and the Mother of Invention but the later still had its shields up.

"Damn bastards where did they get that kind of shielding." Garcia growled as he stared intensely at the gun ship.

Garcia was brought out of his current state when he hears a beeping from his console.

Garcia presses a switch saying "Yes, what is it?"

"The ZAFT Laurasia-class is leaving the area. Yellow-Eighteen-Mark-Twenty-Charlie, Distance Seven hundred and increasing steadily." Said a Eurasian soldier.

"Very good, I'll leave it to Rise to handle it. Continue to maintain surveillance of the area."

"Yes sir." The soldier said before the line went dead.

"Find anything?" Garcia asked as a soldier walked through the door behind him.

"Besides proceeding smoothly except for the Mother of Invention due to the shield. We're still in the process of examining the unregistered vessel however about the mobile suits." The soldier stopped there.

"Well what is it?" Garcia asked

"There is a single mechanic that wouldn't leave and every time someone tried to move him they always get taken down because he is the regular maintenance worker for the Guardian and the M0 Astray as they call it. Though we can threaten the crew it would work but the other problem is that there are locks on the OS that we wouldn't be able to figure out. We would try to get a better look but that mechanic just keeps spouting Spanish threats if we messed with them without the pilots."

"What?" Garcia asked angered

* * *

**Gamow**

* * *

"Distance from Artemis Thirty five hundred, still no change in protective Light Wave Barrier." Said the radar officer on the bridge.

In the mobile suit hanger Nicole was checking through the Blitz's systems to make sure that it was ready for the operation.

"Mirage Colloid voltage check. System all green ready to launch. Trial and error with an untested system I really hope it works. Nicol said as he moved the Blitz.

In a different room floated Dearka and Yzak looking at the machine.

"Earth Forces really do come up with some bizarre stuff. It seems appropriate for Nicol. A weapon fit for a coward." Dearka said with an arrogant hint in his voice.

* * *

**Artemis**

* * *

The woman in black sat in the mobile suit before feeling a sense of anger.

"Hey what's the problem with you? I can feel your anger all the way from here!" Shouted the cobalt clad man.

"Some just said that stealth was for cowards and I plan on beating him to near death." The woman said with rage and the man in cobalt shivered while thinking _'Whoever thought about that better hope he doesn't encounter her.'_

* * *

**Archangel**

* * *

Kira decided it was time to see how his friends were doing. He knew that the other soldiers were onboard and he was getting worried about them. Just as he was about to head out, he felt three presences. Turning to the door, he caught sight of two armed soldiers coming in, along with the one Felix had dealt with earlier.

_'Dammit'_ Kira thought as Flay woke up and gasped in shock. He would have reacted but noticed the rifles in their hands, and the last thing that the young Coordinator wanted to do was put Flay into any danger, so he held her hand and the three military personal led them out of the room.

"Thanks a lot." She said harshly. Kira remained silent.

The soon arrived at the cafeteria, where the others were being held. Kira noticed Sai, Tolle, and Milly who were sitting next to Felix who was balancing one of his knives on his finger while Lopez wasn't there likely because of the many soldiers he sent to the infirmary.

"Kira, Flay." Sai said, nodding a brief greeting to the pair. Felix just nodded his head at Kira as if he was saying 'I kind of expected this would happen.' Kira took a seat across from Felix and was about to say something to him when the door slid open.

To the surprise of all present, Admiral Garcia entered, a few armed soldiers accompanying him.

"Alright," He said "Who among you are the pilots for the Guardian and the Strike?" Neumann walked towards the Admiral and his expression darkened.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked. Garcia simply grinned at this statement.

"We are aware that you are soldiers of the Atlantic Federation and you were selected for their secret military project."

"What are you planning to do with the Strike and Guardian?" Neumann asked guardedly while from his position Felix held the knife by the hilt ready.

"We are not planning to do anything with it, but we feel honored to be granted the opportunity to see it before it is officially announced." Said Garcia. "So tell me, who are the pilots?"

"The pilot is Lieutenant La Flaga and Lopez, since the Guardian is property of the Mother of Invention." Said one of the other crew members while silently Felix was shaking his head while also Garcia laughed.

"We were watching your previous battle; it's quite obvious that La Flaga was piloting one of the three mobile suits that are in the hanger." He paused for a moment as he noticed that one of his men, who had just come in, was badly bruised. "What happened to you?" He asked in disbelief.

"Kira's and Felix's eyes hardened, as they knew that it was the same soldier who had tried to rape Flay in the bathroom earlier, but they couldn't do anything at the moment; Murdoch was keeping the boy in his spot while Felix was doing his best to keep his calm.

"I don't want to talk about it." The soldier replied to Garcia. "I'd rather not receive more pain." He suddenly saw Flay but didn't notice Kira and Felix. "Although I recognize the little red-head right there. We had a rather unpleasant encounter a while back." Upon hearing this, Garcia grabbed hold of Flay and pulled her away from her seat.

"You had trouble with this young lady huh?" He asked. "I suppose that if the captain of this vessel is a woman, then why not the pilot of the Strike as well?" The girl struggled to get free but was unable to escape Garcia's grip.

"Let me go!" She shrieked, and that was all it took for Kira. Jerking free of Murdoch's grasp, he stood up just as Felix was about to reach out to stop him.

"That's enough; I was the one piloting the Strike and Felix was the one piloting the Guardian!"

"Dammit Kira!" Felix silently growled as he tightened his grip on his knife.

_'Oh shit! They're the pilots of the Strike and Guardian?'_ The soldier was shocked at this revelation, although as he remembered getting his ass handed to him it _did_ make sense.

"My," Garcia said, somewhat amused. "You really wish to protect this girl? How very cute. However, I highly doubt that you would be able to operate a complex machine like the Strike and Guardian." Garcia let go Flay and tried to hit Kira, but thanks to his Coordinator reflexes the boy managed to stop the arm from reaching him and threw the Admiral to the ground. Felix wasn't surprised by this but a smile slid onto his face seeing Garcia flat on his back.

"Kira is telling the truth. He and Felix are the pilots." Said Flay. "If you want to know, he's a Coordinator." Felix cursed inwardly while it also got Garcia's attention. He got back up, a sense of awe in his eyes.

"He's a Coordinator? Very well, take them to the hanger at once," he ordered, before setting his eyes on Flay "and bring the girl with you in case they need some persuasion." The two guards took Kira out of the cafeteria while another two went to grab Felix but stopped seeing him holding his knife and decided that they didn't want to end up like the last people who came in and guided him out while two more dragged Flay out.

Kira, Felix, and Flay were brought before both the Strike and Guardian which stood side by side while in another part of the hanger stood two mobile suits covered by shadows with Lopez being held at gunpoint by twenty-three soldiers.

Both Kira and Felix remained calm during the whole thing while Flay was getting furious.

"You have no right to do this to someone like me you know! When my father finds out-" she was knocked onto the ground by one of the armed soldiers.

"Be silent!' Garcia grinned at the man's quip, and addressed Flay himself.

"I know all about your father, young lady. I couldn't care less, even if he is the Vice Minister, and I wouldn't hesitate in putting you out of your misery." He turned his attention towards Kira and Felix. "Now, if you don't mind, you will remove the locks on both OS's."

"You know I'm pretty sure that we can take you on." Felix said getting their attention only to see him balancing one of his combat knives.

"I'm not with the Earth Forces; I'm just a civilian who ended up involved in the war." Kira said getting their attention away from the merc who sees air fluctuations.

"You are already a traitor towards your own kind." Garcia replied trying to get to him.

"Sorry Admiral but he's no traitor." Felix said catching their attention again. "He's an civilian of Orb and they are both Natural and Coordinator so if you think he betrayed Coordinators then you are really fucked up in that thing you call a head."

Garcia growled at that. "Then how about we throw your friend out the airlock!"

Kira's and Flay's eyes widen in horror while Felix remained calm looking up at catwalk to see a black figure with an orange visor with two Spike Grenades in hand while two rested on both hips and eight rested on her back.

(**Play Red vs. Blue season 10 OST: Fragments**)

"What the hell are you looking at?!" A soldier asked and Felix's only response was a finger pointing up.

Everyone in the hanger including Lopez look up to see the figure leap from the catwalk.

"What the fuck?!" The soldier cried out in surprise while Felix grabbed both Kira and Flay and threw them into the Strike's cockpit.

"Lopez!" Felix shouted

"Si" The robot replied throwing him his rifle which he brought on board.

The figure crashed to the ground but before she did she put her first spike grenade into the soldier's forehead killing him before she ran past him as he blew up taking two other soldiers with him.

The figure ran up and grabbed a man by the shoulder and used him to spin around but not before planting spike grenade number two into his throat causing him to choke on his own blood while also firing his rifle before she kicked him into a group of three taking them out.

The figure slid on the ground in front of a soldier but before he could point his rifle she took a spike grenade and smashed it into his face causing him to fall onto his back dead while another soldier tried to take her from behind only for her to throw her fourth spike grenade into his face and kicked him away before both men exploded.

Two soldiers try to shoot her but she grabs two spike grenades and threw them into both soldiers' chests before exploding killing both while also killing another that was between them.

A soldier armed with a shotgun tried to shoot her but he was took close and she grabbed the weapon by the barrel and spun him around getting the weapon out of his hands but not before smashing a spike grenade into his chest knocking him to the ground before she kicked him back before he exploded.

She spun around shotgun in hand with only four shells and shoots a soldier in the chest dead before she backflips and shoots a soldier to her left in the stomach dead as she threw another grenade killing another soldier.

She fired the weapon two more times killing two more soldiers running out of ammo before she spins around kicking throws the shotgun at a soldier who was raising his rifle smacking the rifle up before she spun around kicking a soldier that was trying to shoot her striking him in the stomach pushing him back a bit before she throws another grenade into his chest before she back flipped away from him as the grenade exploded before she was in front of the soldier she threw the shotgun at as he smacking him in the stomach causing him to bend over where she smashed a grenade into the back of his head smashing him into the ground before she backed up before he exploded.

The last ten soldiers start shooting at her with Garcia hiding and one of the soldiers was armed with rockets which had four rockets in them.

The soldier fires the rockets but the figure ran around them and in front of two soldiers where she smashed a grenade each into their faces before she leapt back before they exploded.

She ran away from them and leapt over two rockets before she ran at the soldier armed with the rocket and when she got close he fired but she ducked under it and threw her second to last spike grenade into the soldiers lower regions before she kicked him back into three soldiers where the explosion killed them before she did a 360 turn and threw her last grenade which crashed into the chest of a soldier knocking him down in between the last two soldiers before the grenade exploded killing all three soldiers.

(**End song**)

With all of the soldiers dead the figure turned around to face both Lopez and Felix while Kira and Flay saw the whole thing view camera.

"Wow that was awesome." Felix said with awe as he looked at the approaching figure who was shrouded by shadows due to some bullets hitting the lights while Lopez was shouting "(Oh my god we're all going to die! It's the scary woman in black armor!)"

"Wait you know her?" Felix asked Lopez in surprise.

"I figured that the guys from Blood Gulch would remember me." The figure said as she stopped in front of them with her arms crossed.

"Well it seems I (Looks at the open cockpit) And those two are the only ones who don't know you." Felix said as he holstered his rifle.

The figure comes into the light revealing pitch black armor that looked exactly like the Reds, Blues, and Washington's including the orange visor.

"The name is Texas." The figure said in a tone that said 'I'm back boys'.

"Texas? They told me a lot about you… Wash said you were the strongest Freelancer in the project." Felix said with a smile before he looked over her shoulder towards the bodies that littered the ground behind her with some having smoke coming off of their bodies.

"And I can see why." Felix said gulping while thinking _'Note to self-do not piss off Texas.'_

"Hey Tex I have someone over here!" Shouted someone and everyone turned to see a man in Cobalt blue armor which was the same as the Blood Gulchers walking towards them with Garcia.

"Nice job Church." Tex said while Lopez was shouting "(What the fuck is going on here?! How and where did you come from?!"

"Long story Lopez but right now I have to deal with this asshole." Tex said before she walked towards Garcia while cracking her knuckles.

"You guys may also want to get ready because-" Church tried to say only for the base to shake.

"We're under attack?" Kira asked

"Crap, Kira you get Flay out of here!" Felix shouted as he ran to the Guardian.

"Tex?" Church said

"Let me deal with this asshole first." Tex said and Garcia gulped.

* * *

**Artemis**

* * *

"I knew they would send the Blitz once they brought the Umbrella down!" Wash shouted

"What are we going to do?" Mu asked as everything shook.

"Why this." Wash replied before he took out a grey orange cubical device before he placed it on the door.

"What's that?" everyone minus Wash and Tucker asked.

"Grif calls it a future cube. And I'm surprised that Donut had one in his pocket." Tucker said before an orange flash blinded them before it vanished to reveal two Eurasian soldiers.

"What the hell?" Both asked at the same time only for North and South to run at them and smash them into the wall knocking both out.

"Come on let's get to the ship!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"What the hell?!" Everyone asked before Tucker froze with a look of horror on his face.

"Tucker what is it?" Wash asked

"We know only one person who can make a man scream like that."

Wash, Tucker, North, and South looked at each other before saying at once "Texas"

* * *

**Gamow**

* * *

"Ha, nice job Nicol!" Dearka said with a smirk as the Buster and Duel flew out of the catapults.

"Hey did you hear that scream?" Yzak asked

"Yeah but it must be our imagination." Dearka replied

* * *

**Mother of Invention**

* * *

"Did anyone else hear that?" Donut asked fearful

"Who could be able to do that?" Cagalli asked surprised

"We only know one person who can make a grown man scream like that." Sarge said before the Blood Gulchers said at once "Texas!"

"How is she here? Last time we saw her was when she was flying away!" Simmons shouted going into a fetal position.

"Is this Texas really that bad?" Cagalli asked

"YES SHE IS!" Everyone from Blood Gulch shouted at once.

Before Cagalli could say anything Freckles said **"Mobile suit designated Blitz has entered station. Archangel has launched Guardian and two unknown units. Unknown unit one has vanished. ZAFT Laurasia-class has launched Duel and Buster."**

"Turn the ship around and load the M0 Astrays!" Simmons shouted

"No load Grif first!" Sarge shouted

"Sir?" Simmons said confused

"Just do it!" Sarge said

**"Loading Falcon to catapult."** Freckles said and on a screen it shows the Falcon in mobile suit form being placed on.

"Why did Sarge want me loaded first?" Grif asked worried

On the side Cagalli was confused on why he did because from her perspective he hated Grif.

"Freckles… prepare the Grif cannon!" Sarge shouted with a smile.

"What?!"

"What?!"

"What?!"

That was the response from Grif, Simmons, and Cagalli respectively.

"Fire on the Duel!" Sarge shouted with glee.

**"Firing Grif Cannon."** Freckles said while Sarge had a full blown grin.

"Son of a bi-" Grif never got the chance because the catapult turned cannon made a large bang and the Falcon was shot at the speed of a MAC round with Grif literally screaming through space.

With the approaching Gundams Dearka and Yzak saw the flash.

"Do you think the gun ship made a shot?" Dearka asked

Before Yzak could respond they hear a screaming before the Falcon crashed into the Duel sending both flying towards the ZAFT ships.

"Where did that come from?!" Dearka asked caught off guard before he continued his course towards Artemis.

From within Artemis the Guardian flew around the Blitz firing its beam weapons while the Blitz avoided them.

"This guys is good." Felix admitted before he heard beeping and looked to see the Strike with its Sword pack.

"What the fuck?!" Felix shouted before he contacted the Strike only to see both Kira and Flay "Kira I thought I told you to get Flay and leave?"

"You did but some soldiers came in and started shooting so what was I supposed to do?" Kira replied

Felix didn't have a reply for that but he understood before the Blitz went after the Strike.

"Oh no you don't!' Felix shouted firing his beam weapons causing the Blitz to fly to the left in order to avoid the beams.

"Why won't you just leave us alone!?" Kira shouted unknowingly with an open broadcast.

"What? He sounds like he's my age." Nicol said surprised

"I wouldn't be surprised." Felix said as the Guardian kicked the Blitz in the back. "He's only in this thing because you guys attacked his home."

Nicol's eyes widen in surprise hearing a civilian was piloting it.

"But why is he piloting it in the first place?" Nicol asked

"It's because Rau Le Creuset decided to use action instead of thinking first and look where that got him? 4 and two Laurasia-class vessels are now destroyed because of his arrogance along with all the lives that went down when they attacked the Mother of Invention." Felix replied forcing Nicol back.

"But no civilian can pilot a mobile suit unless…" Nicol's eyes widen some more as realization hit him.

"You finally got it. The pilot of the Strike is a Coordinator and I'm sure you saw the Aegis return to Heliopolis not just for that reason." Felix said as he blocked a beam from Nicol.

"Athrun knows the pilot?" Nicol asked surprised

"Why don't you tell him Kira?" Felix said

Kira looked down slightly and said "Athrun and I were childhood friends since Lunar prep school."

Nicol's eyes widen some more at this.

"Athrun never mentioned this." Nicol said but everything sunk in now, Athrun returning to Heliopolis, him trying to capture the Strike, everything sunk in now.

"Listen I now you guys aren't monsters but we cannot abandon this ship. There are innocent civilians on board and we are obligated to help." Felix said and Nicol saw a screen showing every civilian in the Archangel.

"I'll stop for now but Dearka and Yzak won't be able too." Nicol said

Felix turned his head and said "I'm pretty sure that your friend in the Buster is occupied with Tex.

Nicol was confused but when he turned around his eyes widen in surprise at what he saw.

* * *

**Several minutes ago**

* * *

The Buster engaged some Eurasian Moebius mobile armors destroying them.

"What are you doing? Deploy our ships at once on the double!" Shouted Garcia who now sported several bruises and a high pitched voice.

"One enemy ship can't destroy the whole Artemis base!" Garcia shouted with anger.

Outside Dearka was firing his beam weapons strike down several Moebius units but one flew straight at a view port where Garcia was.

Garcia turned and his eyes widen in horror before the Moebius crashed and everyone in the room including Garcia were killed by the resulting explosion.

Outside of Artemis both the Falcon and Duel stopped.

"Damn it Sarge, you actually made that stupid thing?!" Grif shouted in anger before he transformed into fighter form and flew away.

"Hey get back here you bastard!" Yzak called out and started flying after the Falcon.

Back in Artemis Dearka was still shooting around trying to find the Archangel and Mother of Invention.

"Where's that ship?" Dearka asked out loud as he shot up the entire base before he activated his communicator saying "Nicol where are you?"

There was no response before the Buster crashed into something that wasn't even there.

"What the hell?!" Dearka cried out seeing nothing before he was caught off guard by what happened next.

Out of thin air appeared a pitch black mobile suit with red eyes with its arms crossed having a stance that said 'I'm here to deliver some pain.'

"Buenos días cockbite." Said a feminine voice that sent chills down his spine. This was none other than Tex.

"A machine that has the same capabilities as the Blitz? Guess it's another coward." Dearka said regaining his cool. The only problem was that he broadcasted it.

"So you are the one who called me a coward?" Tex said as her mobile suit cracked its knuckles while somehow popping its neck.

From a distance flew both the Archangel and the Mother of Invention and on the Mother of Invention's hull was Church in his own mobile suit watched this and shivered before covering his eyes seeing what Tex was doing.

"Okay I would say that it was physically impossible but I gave up when it came to her." Church replied as he watched Tex turn the Buster into a robotic pretzel.

"HOW IS THIS EVEN PHYSICALLY POSSIBLE?!" Dearka cried out as he was forced to do nothing as his Gundam was turned into the pretzel it now was.

"Never insult me again." Texas said with a dark voice before she threw the Buster out through the harbor exit.

"Get back here!" Shouted Yzak as he flew after the Falcon before he stopped seeing the Buster.

"Dearka what happened?!" Yzak asked surprised

"I encountered a mobile suit that had the same stealth system as Nicol only this was a woman… and she did this to me." Dearka replied with a hurt pride.

A loud bang could be heard and they turn to see a yellow pillar shoot through the other end of Artemis while the Blitz was flying back to them.

"Yzak, I saw what happened to Dearka. Is he okay?" Nicol asked

"I'm fine but it's gonna take a while to get my machine fixed." Dearka said before he shivered saying "And now I'm gonna have nightmares about that woman! She turned my mobile suit into this and I don't want to know what else she can do!"

"Let's head back to the Gamow we've failed to get the Legged ship as well as the Mother of Invention." Yzak said as the Duel and Blitz carried the Buster back to the Gamow.

* * *

**Mother of Invention**

* * *

The Guardian landed in the hanger along with two other mobile suits before all three deactivate their Phase Shift.

"Hey Felix who are these guys?" Sarge asked fearing the answer.

The cockpits of both mobile suits opened and out came one of the people that they feared.

"It's been a long time guys." Tex said with joy at seeing the idiots again.

"Church!" Caboose shouted as he ran across the hanger to the cobalt colored figure.

"Hey Caboose… it's been a while." Church said even though he didn't like the idiot he did miss him a bit.

"How did you two survive and what are these things?" Wash asked

"My machine is the CAT-T001 'Shadow' and the CAT-C104 'Watchman'. Our own machines that we were able to… acquire." Said Texas with a hint of mirth.

"And by acquire you mean take over spies bodies and use it so make the machines to your own specifications?" Wash asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah pretty much." Church admitted with a shrug.

"Well we're going to dock with the Archangel soon so we can have Lopez refit both machines with a fusion reactor for better performances." Wash said

"Hey Church can I see that sniper?" Tucker asked

"Hell no asshole!" Church shouted

"Welcome back buddy." Tucker said with a smile as he patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Good to be back guys… good to be back." Church said with a hint of a smile.

* * *

**Archangel**

* * *

In his quarters Kira lied down on his bed thinking about what Garcia.

'You are already a traitor towards your own kind.'

Kira sighed not knowing what to do before he remembered his conversation with Washington about Coordinators fighting their own kind with the same for Naturals.

"Um Kira?" A feminine voice said and Kira turned to see Flay at the door.

"Hey Flay what's the matter?" Kira asked as he sat up.

"I just wanted to come and say I'm sorry for telling them you were a Coordinator and I also wanted to thank you for saving me." Said Flay

"It's okay; I was just helping a friend." Kira said before he had a downcast look.

Kira sighed not knowing what to do next before to his surprise Flay kissed him on the cheek and his cheeks turn bright red.

"That's also for saving me again." Flay said before she ran off leaving Kira alone while in the halls stood Lopez who shook his head muttering "(Some humans I don't understand.)"

* * *

Mobile Suit Serial Number: (Current) CAT-T001 (after Artemis) RVB-005 'Shadow'

Unit Type: Prototype Stealth General-Purpose Mobile Suit

Power plant: (Current) Ultracompact energy battery, (after Artemis) Fusion reactor

Special equipment: Phase Shift Armor, active camo, strength, mental physical control

Armaments: 2x "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS, 2x beam sabers

Optional equipment: Beam rifle, shield

Pilot(s): Texas

Appearance: Looks like Gundam Throne Drei but without the parts on its back, and shoulders and it is doesn't have curved feet, and it has no GN drive.

Colors: black

Info: The Shadow was a machine designed by Tex when she and Church snuck onto Artemis and used their ability to control people to that advantage before they completed the machines. The active camo works like Mirage Colloid but it doesn't sacrifice Phase Shift and the strength gives it the ability to move something as large as a Nazca-Class destroyed with little to no problem and the mental physical control system is a system built for the machine so that if need Tex could leave her physical shell and take control of the mobile suit like it was her own body and go into combat with it and that whatever happens to the mobile suit she feels it even though it won't physically harm her body she will feel the pain.

Mobile Suit Serial Number: (Current) CAT-C104 (after Artemis) RVB-006 'Watchman'

Unit Type: Prototype Sniper Mobile Suit

Power plant: (Current) Ultracompact energy battery, (after Artemis) Fusion reactor

Special equipment: Phase Shift Armor, AI sniper control assistant

Armaments: 2x "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS, 2x beam sabers, 8x missile launchers

Optional equipment: Sniper rifle

Pilot(s): Leonard Church AKA Alpha

Appearance: Looks like Cherudim Gundam but without the shield bits.

Colors: cobalt

Info: The Watchman is designed the same time like the Shadow but by Church and it was made to his specifications though Texas added the AI sniper control assistant due to his inability to hit a target with ANY ranged weapon even at point blank. The Watchman if used properly would be considered the most dangerous long ranged machine in the world.

* * *

**Hey guys what do you think and I have to ask this but I believe that instead of them being AI, I was thinking of making them have human bodies instead of just armor bodies to wear like all the time. Also for those who wonder if the people on board the Archangel know that Lopez is a robot no they do not but they will soon and also the board for romances are still up if anyone has any idea for romances.**

**Now that is done I have a surprise because I am bringing some more people into this and some still survived and also to my viewers I have a surprise in store for you. I am bringing back someone from SEED to life and I will say that it will remain secret until later.**

**Also for the ones I will bring back to life from RvB here is a hint. One is somewhat blind, one isn't human, and the other is annoying on the phone and radio.**

**Alright now don't be afraid to review or PM me.**


End file.
